Le Terrier aux Loups
by Bill Tenshi Koi
Summary: Drago Malefoy et Fred Weasley sont enlevés par la meute de Fenrir Greyback sous les yeux médusés des survivants de la Bataille Finale. Ils sont retrouvés des mois plus tard, mordus par l'alpha. Les deux jeunes loups doivent apprendre alors à se reconstruire et à vivre dans ce monde qui les craint. DM/BW/FW
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

Drago Malefoy se tenait dans l'ombre, à l'écart des autres résidents du château. Ses parents étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, dans son dos. Ils devaient quitter cet endroit avant que les Aurors se rendent compte de leur présence silencieuse. Le jeune homme faisait le gué et attendait le bon moment pour qu'ils puissent se faufiler loin des ruines. Après de longues minutes de surveillance, Drago recula d'un pas en attendant quelqu'un venir dans sa direction. Pourtant, il trouva le courage de jeter un coup d'œil vers le sorcier. C'était l'un des jumeaux Weasley. Il portait un petit corps dans ses bras. Titubant, il marchait lentement. Le bras de l'enfant glissa alors hors de son étreinte et pendit mollement. Le sang du jeune héritier se glaça. La manche était brodée de vert et un bracelet argenté serrait le petit poignet. Weasley tenait une élève de première année des Serpentard. C'était la petite Elizabeth, une jeune sang-pur qu'il avait côtoyé et qui s'était révélée être une admiratrice de sa famille. Malgré son côté pot de colle, Drago avait finit par l'apprécier, lui qui aurait tant voulu avoir une petite sœur.

Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues alors qu'il sortit de sa cachette pour aller aider l'ancien griffondor, qui tenait presque plus debout. Fred l'observa s'approcher et vérifier l'état de la petite. La gamine avait dû se faufiler hors de son dortoir. Il l'avait vu tenter de désarmer un Mangemort avant que Fenrir Greyback ne se jette sur elle. Il frissonna alors que le serpentard ne put retenir un sanglot.

« Pose-la, Weasley. S'il te plaît, il n'y a plus rien à faire, » souffla le blond en caressant les boucles brunes de la petite fille.

Le griffondor acquiesça sans un mot avant de déposer le corps frêle sur les pavés de la cours. Il ne dit rien lorsque Malefoy ferma les yeux de l'enfant avant de se retourner vers lui et d'essayer de soigner une blessure qu'il avait sur la tempe. Il ferma les yeux, les doigts du blond étaient frais sur sa peau. Mais, tous deux sursautèrent lorsque des cris retentirent autour d'eux. Plusieurs silhouettes noires les avaient encerclés. Drago les reconnut comme étant les membres de la meute de Greyback. Ses parents étaient sortis de leur cachette pour les repousser mais ils étaient plus d'une dizaine. Le professeur McGonagall les avait rejoint. Mais les lycanthropes les tenaient à bonne distance alors que leur alpha s'avançait dangereusement vers les deux sorciers. Ils les attrapa tous les deux et les souleva comme s'ils n'étaient que des poupées de chiffons. Blessé, le jumeau Weasley ne tenta pas de se débattre alors que Drago hurlait et ruait.

Narcissa Malefoy cria le prénom de son unique fils alors que l'ignoble loup-garou tenait fermement son enfant. Les sorts fusaient hors de sa baguette, déviaient par les membres de la meute. Son corps explosa dans sa poitrine alors que Greyback lui lançait un sourire démoniaque avant de disparaître avec les deux jeunes hommes. Narcissa hurla avant de lancer de nombreux sortilèges Impardonnables. Quatre corps tombèrent sous sa colère avant que les bras de son époux ne viennent l'envelopper et la bercer doucement. Sur leur droite, une autre mère hurlait sa douleur, entourait par ses nombreux autres enfants.

…

Fred avait affreusement froid et son corps lui faisait très mal. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux alors qu'il entendait plus distinctement des gémissements et des grognements. Il se trouvait dans une cellule à barreau, attaché par la cheville à une lourde chaîne. À quelques mètres de lui, derrière d'autres barreaux, il distingua l'imposante silhouette de Fenrir Greyback ondulait sur une forme pâle, posée à même le sol. Ça dura de longues minutes avant qu'il ne finisse par se redresser et partir sans un regard en arrière ni un mot. Fred attendit un peu avant de se traîner vers les barreaux et tendre la main vers le corps inerte. Il l'effleura doucement et appela le sorcier aux cheveux blonds. Drago se redressa à peine, il trouva uniquement la force de tourner la tête vers le jeune homme qui était enfermé avec lui. Le froid était parti, la douleur s'était effacée. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Juste le néant. Weasley parlait mais il n'entendait rien. Il fixait juste son visage sale, ensanglanté.

Fred tentait de réconforter Malefoy alors que ses yeux glissaient sur son corps. Il avait été entièrement dénudé. Son corps pâle était recouvert d'hématomes violet mais surtout de nombreuses morsures plus ou moins à vif. Le fils Weasley déglutit : Greyback avait osé contaminé le jeune sang-pur, le condamnant à la déchéance et à une vie de maudit s'ils survivaient. Après un long moment, Drago finit par bouger et tendit une main tremblante vers Fred. Ses doigts glacés se posèrent lentement sur son avant bras. Le Griffondor baissa alors son regard sur sa propre peau et remarqua avec horreur la cicatrice en forme de cercle irrégulier.

« Ça va aller, Malefoy. Ça va aller, je te jure. Ils vont nous retrouver.

-C'est trop tard, » murmura Drago.

« C'est pas si grave… on prendra des potions… On vivra presque normalement. Ça ira…

-Je veux qu'il me tue…

-Allons, ne dis pas ça… Tes parents t'aiment…

-Je ne suis plus rien pour eux… regarde ce qu'il m'a fait... » sanglota le blond.

Fred voulut le réconforter, lui dire qu'il avait tord mais il connaissait bien les traditions des familles de Sang-Pur. Les Weasley n'allaient jamais le rejeter à cause de cette maudite morsure mais les Malefoy n'étaient pas comme sa famille. La Pureté avant tout, l'Honneur de la famille était primordial pour eux. Drago n'était plus un sorcier de sang-pur mais un lycanthrope et Greyback venait de souiller son corps. Non, rien n'irait pour lui. Les potions, l'enfermement lors de la pleine lune ne changeraient rien à son sort. Même s'il était fils unique, ses parents n'auraient pas d'autres choix que de le rejeter. Fred ravala ses larmes : il devait être fort pour Malefoy.

…

Cela faisait trois mois que son frère avait disparu. Il avait rejoint le groupe d'Aurors que le Ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt avait affecté à la traque de la meute de Greyback. Il était l'aîné de la famille, c'était à lui de protéger les siens. Et surtout, Bill Weasley voulait se venger du lycanthrope : se venger de cette horrible cicatrice qui l'avait défiguré et se venger de l'enlèvement de son frère qui avait plongé sa mère et son frère Georges dans la dépression. Il avait passé trois longs mois à chercher partout, trois pleines lunes à se faire du sang d'encre. Fred était-il encore en vie ? Avait-il été mordu ?

Mais ils avaient enfin une piste sérieuse. Les Aurors avaient encerclé la forêt où ils avaient localisé les signatures magiques de plusieurs lycanthropes alliés à Greyback. Le seul problème était que la lune était à nouveau pleine dans le ciel. Bill serrait nerveusement sa baguette, l'attente était toujours aussi insoutenable. À côté de lui, Harry Potter tentait de calmer aussi son impatience. Les Aurors avaient été clairs : si Fred et Malefoy avaient été mordu, il y avait des chances qu'ils soient mêlés à la meute pendant la pleine lune. Attendre l'aube était la seule solution pour ne pas risquer d'abattre ou de blesser les jeunes hommes. À la lisière de la forêt, ils pouvaient très bien entendre les jappements et les hurlements des hybrides.

Les heures passèrent lentement jusqu'à ce que les Aurors donnent l'ordre de s'infiltrer dans la forêt. Bill et Harry s'engouffrèrent à travers les arbres, baguettes à la main. Il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant le lever du soleil. Les lycanthropes devaient être revenus dans leur tanière, à redevenir peu à peu humains. Pourtant, après une dizaine de minutes, le groupe fut attaqué par plusieurs loups. Greyback était parmi eux, reconnaissable par la fourrure grise sur son dos. Dans la confusion de l'attaque, Bill poursuivit l'alpha à travers les troncs centenaires. Ils finirent dans une petite clairière où l'alpha fit volte face pour fondre sur l'aîné des Weasley. Bill se défendit comme il pouvait jusqu'à l'arrivée soudaine d'un second lycanthrope, à la fourrure pâle. Encerclé, l'employé de Gringott comprit qu'il devait agir vite pour sauver sa peau. Il repoussa le loup blanc avant de se retourner rapidement vers Greyback. Ce dernier s'était élancé. Bill ne réfléchit pas et lança son sortilège. Un faisceau vert jaillit de sa baguette et frappa de plein fouet l'alpha. Son corps tomba mollement sur le sol boueux. Remit sur ses pattes, le loup blanc jappa avant de se jeter Bill. Ils tombèrent au sol et la baguette du sorcier vola à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

Le briseur de sort frappa violemment la truffe du lycanthrope et se remit rapidement sur ses pieds. Le loup lui bloqua pourtant le passage jusqu'à sa baguette et gronda dangereusement. Désarmé, Bill recula lentement alors que quelque chose en lui, lui murmurait de ne pas fixer le loup. Son dos heurta un tronc d'arbre alors que le lycanthrope n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui. Instinctivement, Bill souleva son tee-shirt et révéla son ventre pâle et ses fins abdominaux. Le loup cessa de montrer ses crocs mais avança encore. Il renifla alors l'entre-jambe de Bill avant de lever son museau jusqu'à la peau blanche du sorcier. Le temps sembla s'arrêter entre eux tandis que la langue du loup se mit à glisser sur son nombril. Bill eut subitement chaud et hoqueta en sentant son sexe gonfler dans son pantalon. Il jura entre ses dents et vit soudain un sort bleu frapper violemment le flanc du loup. Ce dernier hurla de douleur alors que sa fourrure se teintait de pourpre. Il recula et glapit de douleur alors qu'un Auror se précipitait vers eux. Gravement blessé, le loup recula encore en jappant. Il ne dû son salut qu'à l'intervention d'Harry Potter. Le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu désarma l'employé du Ministère, tout en soutenant Fred Weasley.

« Cessez-le-feu, c'est Malefoy ! » cria Harry alors que le loup se tordait de douleur.

Bill s'approcha lentement alors que le jeune lycanthrope retrouvait peu à peu sa forme humaine. Contrairement à Fred, Malefoy se retrouva nu aux pieds du briseur de sort. Bill enleva rapidement sa veste et vint la poser autour du corps frêle du blond.

« Il faut les emmener à Saint Mangouste, » souffla t-il en soulevant le corps blessé.


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou,_

 _Merci pour vos reviews et vos followers !_

 _Espe29, liloua, chlo007, severine32, Harmonii3, lyrialoli, Harry-Sterek-1968_ _et_ _LoupSpell_ _n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

 _ **Christine :** oui, c'étaient mes premiers amours ! Et puis, Domhnall Gleeson, quoi ! qu'il soit Bill ou Hux, il est mon chouchou ! Bon, tu remarques que j'aime m'autoflageller : deux fanfictions en cours avec mini moi à gérer aussi…. La base du sadomasochisme U_U_

 _euh… je me suis relue : ça pourrait donner un bon crossover Bill et Hux XD_

 _ **Aubarthelmebs :** j'avais un doute sur le fait qu'il y avait encore des demandeurs de fanfictions HP, je suis soulagée de voir qu'il y en a encore ! La suite dans pas longtemps…. Si tout va bien_

 _ **lessawatberg :** merci, je voulais justement quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire et un couple atypique. Je vais essayer d'aérer mes paragraphes, tu me diras si tu préfères comme ça. Comme le sait déjà Christine, qui me suit sur une autre fanfic (Star Wars), j'ai un bébé donc j'essaye d'écrire quand je peux. Mon objectif est de poster au pire toutes les deux semaines. Mais je ne promet rien._

 _ **77Hildegard :** merci_

 _des bisous_

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Fred regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital. Il y était depuis quatre jours. Les médicomages l'avaient soigné, nourri et surtout ils avaient testé son loup. C'était la nouvelle réglementation : les créatures magiques, lycanthropes et vampires pour la plus part des cas, devaient suivre des examens poussés pour que le Ministère connaisse leur niveau de dangerosité et sache s'ils pouvaient être indépendant ou non.

C'était très étrange pour le fils Weasley de retourner à cette sorte de vie. Tout sentait le propre, tout était organisé et les sorciers ne cessaient jamais de parler et de gesticuler. Tout avait été différent dans la tanière de Greyback, c'était sale, en désordre et tous communiquer par grognements et par télépathie.

C'était ça qui l'avait fait tenir. Heureusement qu'il pouvait entendre les pensées de son frère loup. Drago était enfermé dans une chambre, au fond du couloir. Lui aussi buvait les mêmes potions, répondaient aux mêmes questions et devait passer les mêmes tests. Drago l'encourageait à se plier gentiment à tout ça.

Il ne cessait pas de dire que c'était la nouvelle loi et que si Fred voulait sortir de Saint Mangouste, il devait s'y plier. Mais le roux, lui, râlait. La majorité pour les jeunes sorciers était monté à dix neuf ans, il devait impérativement réussir tous ces tests s'il voulait que sa famille soit autorisée à lui rendre visite et surtout à le ramener chez eux.

Heureusement, les médicomages venaient de lui faire passer le dernier test et selon eux, tout était parfait. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que sa famille vienne. Sa patience finit par être récompensée quelques minutes plus tard. La porte s'ouvrit et son frère jumeau se rua sur lui. Ils s'enlacèrent vigoureusement. George lui avait manqué. Le reste de sa famille entra à son tour dans la chambre.

Sa mère l'embrassa, en larmes, trop émue de retrouver son enfant. De bonne grâce, Fred supporta ses pleures malgré qu'il ressentait un certain mal aise à cet égard. Oui, le premier mois avec Greyback et sa meute fut difficile mais après la première transformation, tout changea : Drago et lui étaient devenus comme des frères et ils avaient appris auprès des plus vieux lycans à accepter leurs loups. La meute n'était pas tendre avec les plus jeunes et les novices mais ensembles, Drago et lui s'étaient fait leur place.

Le loup de Fred s'agita intérieurement lorsque Bill s'avança pour le saluer. Son frère était celui qui avait tué l'alpha mais aussi celui qui portait sa marque. Et son loup l'avait sentit. Il ne montra aucun signe agressivité mais il était anxieux. Il ne savait pas si Bill était un ami ou un ennemi. Fred prit un court instant pour se concentrer et calmer l'esprit bestial qui était en lui. Tout allait bien, Bill était son frère.

« Fred, tu es avec nous ?

-Hein ?

-Papa est entrain de signer les papiers pour ta sortie. On va bientôt y aller, » expliqua George.

« Même si tu n'as pas de meute, le Ministère a accepté que tu rentres à la maison, sous surveillance et traitement de potion Tue-Loup.

-Maman, le Tue-Loup est mauvais pour mon loup : ça nous détraque. C'est pour ça que Remus était malade.

-Tu n'auras pas vraiment le choix…

-Okay, » obtempéra le jumeau. « Bon bah, on va chercher Drago et on s'en va d'ici.

-Drago ne vient pas avec nous, chéri, » déclara Molly. « Il est mineur, c'est à ses parents de venir le chercher.

-Mais les médicomages ont reçu une lettre de son père : il est renié. Personne ne viendra le chercher.

-Et bien, il sera confié au Ministère. Ils lui trouveront peut-être une meute légale en Irlande ou sur le continent. »

Fred serra la mâchoire. Ça aussi, on lui en avait parlé : les loups solitaires étaient envoyé en Irlande ou à l'étranger pour intégrer des meutes. Cette fois, son loup gronda : il refusait d'être séparé de son frère blanc. Dans sa chambre, Drago sentit la colère l'autre lycanthrope.

Assis sur son lit, il avait sentit la famille de son frère de cœur et il avait comprit ce qu'il allait se passer. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le lien qu'il avait avec Fred. Il tenta de le calmer. Ce n'était pas si grave s'il partait sans lui. C'était peut-être même mieux ainsi : sa famille l'aimait encore pour l'accepter tel qu'il était devenu. Fred ne serait jamais seul. Pourtant ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : Drago était sa meute, son frère, sa famille loup.

Concentré sur leur connexion, Drago sursauta lorsque Fred entra brusquement dans sa chambre, fracassant littéralement sa porte. Le rouquin se précipita sur le lit et se blottit contre lui. L'ancien jeune mangemort le serra contre lui alors que le reste de sa famille arrivait dans la chambre.

Drago montra instinctivement les crocs lorsque la mère Weasley s'approcha de son lit. La tension retomba lorsque l'aîné de la famille fit sortir sa mère et sa fratrie. Drago le fixa alors qu'il resta le seul dans sa chambre. Son loup se rappelait de lui. C'était le moitié loup qui avait tué leur alpha mais qui lui avait prouvé sa soumission en lui montrant son ventre.

« Fred, il faut que tu te montres raisonnable. Les parents ne peuvent pas prendre Drago avec vous. Tu comprends que deux lycanthropes ça leur fera beaucoup à gérer ? Et puis, Ron et Ginny le détestent…

-C'est mon frère !

-Freddy, je sais que vous avez vécu quelque chose de fort ensembles mais…

-Non, tu ne sais pas ! » s'énerva Fred en montrant les crocs. « C'est mon frère ! j'ai plus en commun désormais avec Drago qu'avec George ! Il est ma meute.

-Je suis sûr que le Ministère pourra lui trouver une bonne meute.

-Je refuse qu'il aille chez des gens qui ne le comprenne pas. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu, ce qu'on a vécu !

-C'est vrai, » dit Bill avant de tirer l'unique chaise de la chambre vers le lit. Il s'y assit avant de reprendre : « Racontez-moi ce qu'il c'est passé. »

Les deux jeunes lycanthropes échangèrent un regard puis le blond hocha lentement la tête, signifiant au roux qu'il acceptait qu'il parle. Alors Fred raconta à son aîné ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant ces trois mois. Il n'omit rien, pas même les viols que Drago avait subit.

Le visage fermé, Bill écouta attentivement. Il comprenait mieux la réaction de son frère. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient devenus compagnons de galères, s'entraidant et se réconfortant sans cesse pendant presque quatre vingt dix jours. Fred finit son récit et baissa les yeux alors que Bill se mordait la lèvre.

« D'accord, il est clair que Drago ne peut pas être confié à ses rustres du Ministère ni à des étrangers… Mais je dois savoir : Drago, pourrais-tu prendre sur toi et vivre avec ma famille ? Sans faire d'esclandre auprès de Ron et des autres ? » demanda Bill. Drago se recula légèrement et se tourna vers sa table de chevet. Il y attrapa une lettre qu'il tendit au briseur de sort.

« C'est la lettre de mon père, m'informant officiellement que je ne suis plus son fils. J'ai tout perdu : ma famille, mon honneur, tout… contrairement à moi, votre famille a bien plus que moi. Je me tiendrais à carreau, je le jure. Je ferais tout ce que voudra votre mère, je travaillerai s'il le faut.

-Et ton loup ? Tu accepteras de prendre du Tue-Loup ?

-On nous a appris que c'était mauvais pour nos loups mais s'il le faut, oui. »

Bill acquiesça. Il demanda aux deux garçons de l'attendre alors qu'il allait parler à ses parents. Il sortit dans le couloir et prit ses parents à l'écart. Il raconta ce qu'il avait apprit puis plaida pour Drago. L'aîné proposa à ses parents d'au moins essayer, pour le bien-être de Fred. Molly se montra réticente mais Arthur se rangea du côté de son fils et finit par convaincre son épouse.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le père de famille revenait avec les papiers concernant le blond. Fred reçu la nouvelle avec un grand sourire et sortit de l'aile médicale spécialisée en créatures magiques, bras dessus bras dessous avec Drago. Bill observa son frère et le blond : tous deux ressemblaient à deux jeunes chiots surexcités.

Arrivés au Terrier, Fred grimpa deux par deux les marches de l'escalier retapé, tirant par le poignet son ami. George les observa faire en grommela, son frère avait changé mais surtout, il semblait s'être éloigné de lui. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il se sentait mis à l'écart par sa propre moitié. Il décida alors de monter à son tour, après tout : la chambre de Fred était aussi la sienne.

Il monta lentement les deux étages et entra sans un mot dans leur chambre. Malefoy se tenait au centre de la pièce et observait, amusé, Fred gesticulait dans tous les sens et lui parlait de tous ses souvenirs. Cela fit sourire George mais ce sourire s'effaça lorsque son jumeau se rendit compte de sa présence et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

« C'est aussi ma chambre, Freddy.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… faudra pousser un peu les meubles pour installer le lit de Dray, du coup… a moins que tu veuilles dormir dans notre appartement ? » demanda Fred à son jumeau.

« En fait, je pensais qu'on pourrait se retrouver un peu tous les deux. On a sûrement pleins de trucs à se raconter, non ?

-Bah là, je suis avec Drago : je lui parlais de notre famille.

-Ouais, bah tu pourrais lui lâcher la grappe à Malefoy et ne pas oublier que tu as une famille, contrairement à lui, » siffla George, qui en avait assez des « Drago par ci et Drago par là » de son jumeau.

George regretta immédiatement ses dernières paroles. Son frère se mit à grogner dangereusement tout en se rapprochant de lui. Fred allait lui sauter dessus lorsque Drago réagit et l'attrapa fermement. George recula d'un pas alors que son jumeau tentait quand même de l'attraper et de le griffer. Malefoy se tourna rapidement vers le jumeau sorcier et lui ordonna de sortir. Sa voix était devenue grave et ses yeux scintillaient d'une lueur étrange.

George ne réfléchit pas et ne demanda pas son reste. Il quitta la pièce et redescendit dans le salon. Sa mère remarqua son air chamboulé et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Il acquiesça avant de dire qu'il avait juste énervé son frère en parlant mal de Malefoy. Molly se tourna alors vers son époux et leur fils aîné.

« Vous croyez toujours que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir ce jeune homme à la maison ?

-Molly, les enfants et nous devons nous adapter. Fred a littéralement adopté Drago, nous devons les laisser prendre leur marque.

-Je vais aller les voir, m'man, » déclara Bill en se délogeant des bras de son épouse.

« Bill, tu n'es pas responsable d'eux à chaque fois que quelque chose se passe.

-Peut-être mais je sais ce qu'ils ont vécu, j'aurais pu être à leur place, » répondit-il avant de s'éclipser dans la cage d'escalier.

Il marcha lentement, tout en faisant exprès de taper des pieds dans le couloir. Il voulait que les deux loups l'entendent arriver. Malgré la porte ouverte, il préféré aussi frapper à la porte. Les deux garçons étaient légèrement décoiffés mais ils le laissèrent entrer dans la chambre.

« George n'avait pas à dire ça, Bill ! C'était vil de sa part.

-Et encore, ça vient de George : attends que Ronald et Ginevra s'y mettent, car c'est à quoi il faudra vous attendre. Et tu ne peux pas sauter à la gorge de tes frères pour ça.

-J'ai dit à Fred qu'il devrait s'excuser auprès de son frère. George ne doit pas comprendre le lien de la meute, » déclara calmement Malefoy, tout en poussant Fred vers la porte. Ce dernier soupira avant de sortir.

« Non, personne ne peut le comprendre.

-Sauf peut-être toi. Fred m'a expliqué pour la griffure. Tu sens le loup.

-Ouais, j'ai quelques effets secondaires.

-Tu es… bizarre, » lâcha le blond.

« Je vais le prendre pour un compliment, hein.

-Je me souviens de toi. Mon loup aussi. Tu as tué notre alpha mais tu t'es soumis au mien.

-Parle-moi de lui. Fred et toi, vous parlez de vos loups comme s'ils étaient une entité à part entière.

-Les sorciers se trompent sur eux. Ils sont bestial mais ils pensent et ressentent par eux mêmes. Nous ne sommes pas sauvages tant que nous sommes en meute.

-Et la potion Tue-Loup ?

-C'est comme du poison. Les loups deviennent faibles et fous, » répondit Malefoy. « Nous devrions pas être obligés d'en boire.

-Nous en rediscuterons plus tard. En tout cas, on est tous en bas, si tu veux descendre te joindre à nous.

-Okay, juste le temps de ranger un peu ce qui me reste, » dit Malefoy.

Bill sourit et lui tapota doucement l'épaule. Le blond réagit alors étrangement en lui attrapant le poignet et en reniflant la manche. Le briseur de sort se figea alors que deux perles scintillantes le fixaient silencieusement. Le loup était là. Bill resta immobile tandis que le visage du lycanthrope s'approchait du sien. Drago huma l'air près des cheveux du briseur de sort puis il se recula précipitamment alors que ses yeux redevenaient plus ternes.

« Je suis désolé… il… tu l'intrigues…

-Ce n'est rien, Drago. Juste… dis-lui de ne pas faire ça avec les autres, okay ?

-Ouais, j'essaierais.

-Allez, viens : on va bientôt passé à table. »

Malefoy hocha la tête et sortit le premier de la chambre. Bill soupira et se recoiffa machinalement. Il jura intérieurement. D'abord dans le bois et maintenant là, où le visage du blond n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. C'était le loup, pas Drago. Mais c'était lui aussi : quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui.

C'était comme une petite voix dans sa tête qui savait comment penser le loup et comment il devait se comporter. Dans la forêt, elle lui avait dit comment se soumettre au loup. Là, elle lui avait chuchoté de le laisser faire. Bill avait sentit le souffle chaud de Drago sur lui et avait eu envie qu'il se rapproche d'avantage…

Le briseur de sort ferma les yeux. Il était marié à une magnifique jeune femme, intelligente et douce. Alors pourquoi était-il attiré par le jeune homme ? Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de descendre dans le salon. Le temps allait être long jusqu'à ce que les deux lycanthropes se fassent à leur nouvelle vie au Terrier et qu'il puisse retourner avec Fleur chez eux.


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou,_

 _merci de suivre cette fanfiction, ça me fait très plaisir !_

 _Del93, Berenice 05, Odyssea-fic, kekegirl62 n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos avis ou écrire ce que vous voyez bien pour les prochains chapitres – les autres aussi vous pouvez toujours m'écrire des reviews ! (des fois cela m'inspire beaucoup)_

 _ **Christine :** moi je voyais plus une manifestation de la Force, par exemple qu'elle fasse voyager Hux et Kylo jusqu'en Angleterre. Un vaisseau spatial qui s'écrase dans la campagne anglaise ça ferait un peu tâche XD_

 _Mais ça serait drôle d'imaginer la réaction des deux roux et surtout celle de Kylo !_

 _La petite a encore des colliques, ça peut encore durer un mois donc…_

 _ **Aubarthelmebs :** merci, je voulais justement quelque chose qui change et qui soit originale._

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Deux jours étaient passés au Terrier. Fred et George s'étaient à nouveau rapprochés l'un de l'autre, sous le regard attentif de Drago, qui était souvent mis dans leurs confidences et plaisanteries. Le jumeau a qui il manquait une oreille avait eu l'agréable surprise de constater que le blond, aussi sournois et vil qu'il pouvait être, était surtout une source d'idées incroyable pour les projets de leur boutique de farces et attrapes. Et puis, il était le neveu de l'effroyable Professeur Rogue : Drago était naturellement un surdoué des potions.

Ayant observé le rapprochement des trois jeunes hommes, Bill et son père avaient finit par les surnommés le trio démoniaque. Les deux derniers Weasley étaient généralement leurs cibles préférées. Pour les jumeaux, cela ne changeait pas de leur habitude. Et Drago ne cachait pas le désamour qu'il ressentait pour les deux plus jeunes rouquins. Ginny s'était donc rapidement retrouvé à voir ses cheveux être transformés en serpents alors que son frère avait eu une éruption cutanée impressionnante.

Au troisième matin, alors que tout le monde prenait le petit-déjeuner dans une bonne ambiance, Molly Weasley lâcha à contre cœur une bombe : les deux jeunes lycanthropes devaient se rendre au Ministère pour s'enregistrer et récupérer un premier stock de potion Tue-Loup. Drago et Fred grimacèrent : ils avaient été clair à ce sujet, ils ne voulaient pas prendre de potion pour emprisonner leurs loups. Un débat eu alors lieu et fut mouvementé.

D'un côté, il y avait les deux derniers Weasley et leurs parents. Pour eux, la prise de cette potion et des entraves lors de la pleine lune étaient le moyen le plus fiable pour éviter un drame. Bill et Georges se rangeaient naturellement dans le camps des deux lycanthropes. Pour Fleur, Hermione et Harry, c'était autre chose. En tant que demi vélane, la française prônait la liberté d'actions pour les créatures hybrides. Harry était neutre. Il n'avait jamais pris conscience que cette potion pouvait aggraver la santé de son deuxième parrain.

Hermione, quant à elle, s'était longuement renseigné dans les ouvrages qu'elle avait emprunté à Poudlard. Certains, écrit par des sorciers méfiants des créatures magiques, étaient de fervents partisans de cette potion créer pour assommer l'instinct animal. Les effets étaient supposés troubler le lycanthrope, comme une sorte de drogue calmante. Mais d'autres ouvrages, écrits par des créatures magiques ou des sorciers experts dans la lycanthropie, parlaient de potion détraquant l'esprit.

Après presque une heure de débat, Drago haussa le ton. Tous se turent en entendant sa voix devenir grave. Ses yeux scintillèrent un court instant alors qu'il se levait de table. Pour Ginny, c'était la preuve que les lycanthropes devaient être surveillés et consommer du Tue-Loup. Le regard froid du blond se posa alors sur elle et lui imposèrent le silence :

« Si nous étions si dangereux que cela, Ginnevra, tu peux me croire : mon loup t'aurait déjà découpé en petits morceaux. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu l'agaces ! » siffla t-il, avant de se retourner vers la maîtresse de maison. « Molly, Fred et moi avons appris à contrôler nos instincts. Nos loups ont vécu en meute et même si nous ne sommes que deux… deux et demi si on compte Bill, ils respectent la hiérarchie que vous avez naturellement établi sous votre toit.

-Une hiérarchie ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse d'en apprendre plus.

« Oui. Dans une meute organisée, il y a le couple dominant : l'alpha et la lupa. Arthur est le géniteur des deux tiers d'entre-nous et Molly, la mère mais aussi la nourricière et la bienveillante. Nos loups vous respectent et vous aiment pour cela, » indiqua t-il en fixant la mère de famille. « Nos loups se considèrent comme les omégas, les gardiens et protecteurs de la meute. Les autres sont les bêtas, ceux qu'il faut protéger. Greyback, malgré sa cruauté et sa folie, nous a appris ça.

-En nous ramenant à la maison, vous avez fait du Terrier notre territoire et de vous, notre meute, » ajouta Fred. « Mon loup est moins puissant que celui de Drago mais nous sommes d'accord pour dire que jamais ils agiront contre la famille.

-Comment ça se fait que tes yeux ne scintillent pas comme ceux de Malefoy ? » demanda encore Hermione.

« Il a été mordu par toute la meute, moi non. »

Les deux lycanthropes échangèrent un regard avant que Drago ne s'excuse et sorte prendre l'air. Il marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la bordure du jardin, là où les hautes herbes semblaient former un mur végétal. Il soupira avant de tourner légèrement la tête vers la gauche, il aperçut alors du coin de l'œil Harry s'approcher.

« Je te dérange ? » demanda doucement le brun.

« Non, ça va… je me demandais quand tu viendrais me parler, » avoua le blond. En effet, le Survivant avait eu un comportement un peu étrange, tentant des approches timides et parfois rater lorsqu'un Weasley faisait son entrée dans la pièce.

« Oui, je voulais te parler un peu. D'abord, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé que tes parents t'ont renié.

-Oh, merci ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je savais que ça arriverait. J'ai fait le deuil de mes parents y a des semaines déjà. Je ne suis plus un Malefoy, juste Drago le lycan.

-D'accord… et je voulais te poser des questions. Je veux dire, » hésita Harry. « Tu sembles avoir accepté ta nouvelle nature.

-Tu penses à Lupin ?

-Oui, il prenait du Tue-Loup et vivait mal sa lycanthropie.

-Il vivait seul, non ? Sans meute avec qui vivre : ça devait être dur pour lui.

-Fred et toi, vous parlez peu de ce qui c'est passé avec la meute de Greyback. Pourquoi ils t'ont tous mordu et pas Fred ? Que faisiez vous pendant tout ce temps ? » questionna Harry. Drago soupira avant de lui répondre :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont fait ça. Greyback disait que j'étais différent de Fred. Nous étions que tous les deux la plupart du temps, et avec un vieux loup aussi. Ils nous ont appris à découvrir et comprendre nos instincts.

-Comment ça se passait lors des pleines lunes ?

-On allait avec les autres, on se transformait et on les suivait pour la chasse. Une fois, Fred a débusqué un grand cerf. Les pleines lunes sont… étranges. En début de soirée, on voyait ce que les loups faisaient, on les entendait penser. Mais je crois que… que nos nous humains finissaient par s'endormir. On se réveillait le lendemain avec la moitié de la nuit en moins.

-Alors tu dis que toi et ton loup vous êtes deux esprits différents mais que vous pouvez cohabiter ?

-Oui, ils disaient que c'était la clé pour ne pas devenir dégénéré, » expliqua Drago.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par Arthur Weasley, qui les appelait depuis l'entrée du Terrier. Les deux anciens camarades de classe le rejoignirent alors que Fred sortait lui aussi de la maison familiale. Arthur annonça à Drago qu'ils devaient tous les trois se rendre comme prévu au Ministère, qu'ils n'en auraient que pour deux heures grand maximum.

Les deux lycanthropes et lui transplanèrent directement au Ministère. Arthur guida son fils et le blond au nouveau département des Registres des Créatures Magiques. Ils furent reçus par une sorcière hautaine et désagréable, qui les observèrent de la tête au pied avant de les diriger vers un second bureau.

Là, un autre sorcier prit leurs identités et leur marques magiques, soit disant pour tracer chacun de leurs trajets. Ce fut un peu plus compliqué pour Drago. Tout le problème résidait dans le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser son nom de naissance. Et il ne pouvait pas prétendre au nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Harry Potter et sa tante Andromeda Tonks étaient les seuls héritiers de cette famille. Après deux heures d'attentes dans le bureau, Drago fut libéré : Harry et la sœur de sa mère avaient donné chacun leurs accords pour qu'il apparaisse dans le registre sous le nom de Drago Black.

Après quoi, Arthur les mena dans un autre couloir où ils reçurent un stock important de Tue-Loup. Fred eut du mal à réprimer une grimace lorsque l'employé du Ministère leur indiqua comment les prendre correctement. Drago, quant à lui, fut heureux de constater que leur retour fut bien plus rapide. Mais au lieu de retourner au Terrier, Arthur les mena un peu à l'écart. Dans une vieille grange qu'il avait retapé au même moment que la reconstruction de la maison principale.

« Je pensais l'utiliser pour ma collection d'objets moldus mais je pense que la grange pourrait être à vous.

-Comment ça ? » demanda Fred.

« Il vous faudra un endroit pour passer les nuits de pleines lunes. Je ne pense pas que Molly acceptera que vous restiez dans la chambre.

-Donc on sera parqué ? » questionna Drago, sarcastique.

« La loi nous oblige à vous enfermer dans un endroit sûr.

-Génial, on est devenu des bêtes sauvages, » marmonna Fred en entrant dans la grange.

L'intérieur était poussiéreux et sentait fortement le bois. Fred souffla alors que Drago faisait le tour. Selon lui, ce n'était pas si mal. L'endroit était spacieux et pas trop encombré. Les loups auraient un minimum d'espace pour patienter la nuit et s'endormir. Il fallait juste aménager un peu l'endroit pour le rendre plus confortable.

« Sérieusement, Dray : pourquoi pas nous rajouter des colliers et des muselières ?

-C'est ce qu'on risque si le Ministère découvre qu'on est en liberté sous nos formes lycanthropes. Et pense un peu à ta famille : ils auront des problèmes pour ne pas s'être assurés du respect de la loi.

-Fred, je suis désolé pour tout ça, » affirma son père.

« Franchement, si tu étais désolé, tu nous forcerais pas à boire ce poison. Et tu nous ferais plus confiance.

-Fred, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu ce jour là. Et je refuse de voir le Ministère venir ici et vous emmener, Drago et toi. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils feront si vous ne vous soumettez pas au Tue-Loup ni à l'enfermement pendant la transformation. Tu m'entends ? Tu veux que ça arrive, Fred ? Que George te perde encore ? Que Molly ne s'en remette pas ?

-Non... » souffla le jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

« On fera comme vous voudrez, monsieur Weasley. » ajouta Drago en s'approchant de son ami.

Il posa une main sur son épaule. Les deux lycans échangèrent un regard puis le blond proposa aux deux parents de rentrer au Terrier tandis qu'il commencerait à aménager un peu mieux l'endroit. Fred fini par hocher la tête et partir avec son père. Drago fit une nouvelle fois le tour de la grange. Dans un coin de la pièce, Arthur Weasley avait entreposé de nombreux vieux objets rouillés. En fouillant un peu, l'ancien héritier dénicha quelques trouvailles qui pouvaient améliorer le confort de son loup et de celui de son ami.

De longues minutes passèrent puis quelqu'un entra dans la grange. Drago ne se retourna pas. Il avait déjà reconnu son odeur et le bruit de ses pas. Le loup en lui avait tous ses sens au abois. Il laissa le sorcier s'approcher et s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là.

-J'ai besoin de savoir, Drago.

-Tu ne dois pas être ici, » répéta le blond avant qu'une main ferme l'oblige à faire volte-face. Son loup japa de plaisir. « Bill, tu ne dois pas faire ça…

-Pourquoi ton loup est ainsi avec moi, Drago ?

-Tu es marié, va t-en.

-Pourquoi, Drago ? Réponds moi, » l'incita l'aîné des Weasley malgré sa demande.

Le blond soupira, l'odeur que le sorcier dégageait était si enivrante. Et son loup ne demandait qu'à sortir. Drago ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer mais Bill s'avança encore et porta sa main sur sa joue pâle. S'en fut trop. L'instant suivant, ses lèvres dévoraient celles du roux. Le briseur de sort gémit lorsque les ongles de Drago agrippèrent ses épaules et le forcèrent à tourner sur eux-mêmes. Malgré sa silhouette plus frêle, le blond le plaqua contre le mur en bois. Leurs hanches se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre et ils grognèrent tous les deux de plaisir.

Bill glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Drago. Sa peau était chaude. Il la caressa, avide, avant d'attraper l'une des fesses du blond. Ce dernier se recula alors brusquement en criant « non ». Haletant, le jeune homme tourna un moment en rond, luttant contre son loup. Puis il se tourna rapidement vers Bill.

« Je peux pas… je peux pas…

-Drago ?

-Je ne dois pas faire ça, Bill… tu es marié. S'ils l'apprennent, ça sera grave pour toi, » souffla Drago avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de s'enfuir.

Seul dans la grange, Bill soupira en plaçant ses mains devant son visage. Il avait embrassé Drago comme si ça vie en dépendait. Ce qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment là fut génial mais le blond avait raison. Bill était marié. L'infidélité était très mal vu dans le monde sorcier et Fleur ne méritait pas cela. Et puis, en déshéritant leur fils, les Malefoy l'avaient également déshonoré, privé de son passé. Et surtout, Drago était devenu un loup-garou : la nouvelle loi lui interdisait de fricoté avec un ou une sorcière, les loups devaient rester entre loups.

Bill sortit de la grange, l'esprit embrouillé.


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou,_

 _Merci pour vos review !_

 _Je poste maintenant car je déménage ce samedi et j'ai de la famille dès demain… je ne sais pas quand je pourrais écrire le chapitre 5 donc il y aura peut être du retard pour le prochain chapitre !_

 _ **holybleu :** Merci_

 _ **lyrialoli :** merci, j'espère que l'avancée entre les deux loulous te plaira._

 _ **Christine:** ou le fantasme de se taper des jumeaux XD quoique Bill et Hux sont quand même très différents même au niveau du caractère !_

 _Pour ce qui est du monde sorcier, ça ne s'arrangera jamais..._

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Après le baiser échangé avec l'aîné des Weasley, Drago s'était réfugié dans sa chambre et n'en était pas ressortit de la journée ni de la soirée. Fred avait prétexté qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien mais Bill n'avait pas été dupe de son mensonge. Il était, avec Charlie, l'un des seuls à savoir quand les jumeaux mentaient ou non. Pourtant, il ne tenta pas de revoir le blond et s'enferma lui aussi dans sa chambre, après le dîner.

Fleur étant dans le salon avec Ginny et Hermione, il s'assit sur le lit et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il avait encore le goût des lèvres de Drago sur les siennes et son odeur ancrée dans sa mémoire. Bill savait pourquoi le blond s'était enfuit et l'avait repoussé de la sorte. Bien sûr qu'il était marié et qu'une relation extra-conjugale serait très mal appréciée. Fleur ne méritait pas une telle humiliation et personne ne comprendrait pourquoi il la trompait avec le blond, surtout depuis qu'il était devenu un lycanthrope.

Bill soupira. Et il y avait aussi ces nouvelles lois : les sorciers ne devaient pas partager de relations intimes avec des créatures magiques, même hybrides ou métisses. Mais, même s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, Bill voulait Drago. Il le voulait dans ses bras et dans son lit. Il voulait le rendre heureux et passer le plus de temps possible avec lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Bill n'entendit pas son épouse entrer dans la chambre pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il sentit sa main glisser doucement sur son genoux. Silencieux, il observa son épouse. Ce n'était pas les mêmes cheveux blonds ni les mêmes yeux qui l'observaient. Le briseur de sort préférait de loin la beauté froide du loup-garou à la beauté resplendissante de la demie vélane.

« Tu en fait une tête, Bill. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-J'ai un peu mal à la tête, je vais prendre une douche, » déclara Bill en se levant avant de s'éloigner vers la porte de la chambre.

Au passage, il attrapa des affaires de rechanges pour la nuit puis il sortit. George sortait de la salle de bain commune à l'étage quand il se trouva dans le couloir. Le jumeau lui sourit avant de lui dire qu'il avait une mine affreuse.

« Merci, Georgy, tu as le don pour être franc…

-Oh t'inquiètes, de toute la maison, c'est Drago qui te bat ce soir ! Tu verrais sa tête ! On dirait un chiot battu qui regarde le vide derrière les barreaux d'une cage.

-Drago va si mal ? » demanda Bill, subitement inquiet.

« Ouais, on dirait qu'un truc c'est pas si bien passé au Ministère. » dit le jumeau avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Bill se mordit la lèvre. Il devait rattraper les choses avec le blond parce que s'il était vraiment aussi triste que George le disait, c'était entièrement sa faute. Il s'enferma ensuite dans la salle de bain et se dévêtit rapidement. Il se glissa avec bonheur sous le jet d'eau chaude, où il s'immobilisa, une main appuyée sur le carrelage humide. Le flot de ses pensées se dispersa et il finit par penser à nouveau au baiser avide qu'il avait eu plus tôt. Son corps réagit presque aussitôt.

Son sexe se gonfla et se redressa lentement. Le briseur de sort fit glisser ses mains sur son corps rougit par la chaleur de l'eau. Il caressa doucement son ventre plat avant de descendre encore ses mains jusqu'à son intimité. Il attrapa délicatement son sexe et entama un lent va et vient. Il repensa à sa période d'adolescence, cette douche et celle de son dortoir de Griffondor en avaient des moments comme celui-là. Il resserra un peu sa prise autour de sa virilité et accéléra ses mouvements. Bill commença à haleter alors que ses vas et viens se firent de plus en plus saccadés. Il ferma alors les yeux et imagina le corps de Drago, sa peau pâle, ses muscles sûrement dessinés par le Quidditch, ses joues rougies par le plaisir, le son de ses soupirs et de ses gémissements.

Bill se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas gémir alors qu'il éjaculait contre le mur carrelé. Il mit un petit moment avant de retrouver son souffle. Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte, c'était Ron qui lui demandait ce qu'il faisait depuis si longtemps dans la douche. Bill jura en se rinçant avant de crier qu'il avait bientôt fini. Il sortit peu de temps après de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore très humides.

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu foutais, Bill ?

-J'avais besoin d'une bonne douche, Ronni, » siffla l'aîné avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Il se faisait tard et il se glissa sous les draps sans un mot. Fleur le regarda faire et ne dit rien, pensant que son mal de tête n'était pas passé malgré la douche.

Le lendemain matin, Fred et George réussirent à faire sortir Drago de sa tanière pour le petit-déjeuner. Il fallait dire qu'on était dimanche, jour où Molly mettait pour chaque repas, les petits plats dans les grands. L'odeur alléchante du bacon, des pancakes et des œufs brouillés finie par le convaincre de descendre. Arrivé dans la cuisine, le blond se jeta presque sur l'une des chaises, celle à côté de son ancien rival, loin, très loin de l'aîné des Weasley. Il dévora littéralement le contenu de son assiette avant de faire plus attention à la conversation autour de lui.

« Ça va demandé pas mal de boulot quand même…

-Oui mais j'aimerais y vivre.

-Tu penses commencé par quoi ?

-Peut-être le rez-de-chaussée et une chambre au moins, » répondit Harry.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Drago, surpris.

« Du Square Grimmaurd, Harry l'a reçu en héritage de Sirius Black.

-La demeure londonienne des Black… Mère… enfin, Narcissa m'en avait parlé une fois. C'est en si mauvais état que ça ?

-Ouais, et je crois que je vais avoir de mauvaises surprises.

-Si tu veux, on pourrait t'aider. » proposèrent Fred et George.

« Et tu pourrais venir aussi, Dray, » affirma le jumeau lycanthrope. « Si y a un truc de magie noir, tu pourrais le découvrir.

-Merci, sympa le stéréotype du vilain fils de mangemort détecteur d'objets obscurs.

-Je pensais à ton flair exceptionnel de loup, mon chou. » le taquina Fred. Drago leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Au fait, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier. C'est cool ce que tu as fait auprès du Ministère.

-De rien. A vrai dire, c'est Andromeda Tonks, ta tante, qui me l'a demandé. Elle m'a expliqué que ça te donnerait une identité aux yeux de la communauté sorcière et atténuerait le reniement de tes parents.

-Je ne savais pas que madame Tonks s'intéressait à mon sort.

-Andromeda est très gentille, elle a été touchée par ce qui t'est arrivé. Elle passera sûrement au Square Grimmaurd aujourd'hui.

-Alors je me ferais un plaisir de la remercier personnellement, » assura Drago, souriant légèrement.

« Bon bah c'est réglé ! Allez les jeunes, tous au Square ! » lança George en se levant de table.

Le trio des griffondors, les jumeaux et Drago sortirent du terrier pour transplaner. Ne connaissant pas l'endroit, Drago se laissa attraper les bras par les deux frères pour faire le voyage. Le blond éternua plusieurs fois en arrivant dans le salon sombre de la demeure. Tout y était poussiéreux et l'air était rance. Drago observa silencieusement le lieu, découvrant la dernière demeure du parrain d'Harry.

« C'est…

-Lugubre ?

-Presque une ruine ?

-Glauque, » lâcha Drago. « Comment une telle demeure a t-elle pu tomber dans un tel état ? »

Il eut la réponse en découvrant l'elfe de maison, Kreatur. Vieux et aigri, il ignora totalement les nouveaux arrivants. Choqué par un tel comportement, et par l'état de la maison, Drago alla à sa rencontre.

« Si les elfes de maison qui vivent au Manoir Malefoy voyaient ta demeure, Kreature : ils seraient tellement choqués qu'ils seraient capables de te lyncher. Comment as-tu pu désobéir à ton devoir sacré d'elfes de maison ?

-Kreatur n'avait personne à servir pendant des années.

-Faux ! » rétorqua Drago. « Tu avais cette demeure à respecter et à aimer. C'est elle que tu devais servir ! Tu es une honte pour la famille Black !

-Kreatur ne pensait pas à mal…

-Alors répare ta bêtise et nettoie la maison, » siffla Drago avant de faire volte-face et de rejoindre les jumeaux.

Harry avait répartit les rôles de tout le monde. Lui et son ami Ron seraient dans la cuisine, Hermione dans la bibliothèque et les jumeaux et Drago s'occuperaient du salon. Du coin de l'œil, le blond vérifia ce que faisait l'elfe de maison : Kreatur s'était attaqué à la restauration de l'entrée principale. Fier de son petit discoure, Drago se détourna et s'appliqua au nettoyage de la pièce. Les jumeaux discutaient joyeusement entre eux. Mais après une heure de travail, ils cessèrent de parler et Fred finit par se retourner vers Drago.

« Dray, on s'est inquiétait hier, tu sais ? Tu semblais tellement triste.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, Drago.

-Y a pas grand-chose à dire, les gars. J'ai merdé sur un truc et je m'en veux, voilà tout.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda Fred.

Drago soupira avant de se redresser. Il avait besoin d'en parler, d'avoir un avis extérieur et il savait que Fred ne le jugerait pas. Après un moment d'hésitation, il vida son sac. Il expliqua aux jumeaux ce que son loup avait ressentit lorsque leur frère avait tué Greyback, un mélange de respect et d'admiration. Et puis cet envie animale qui s'était imposée. Le loup voulait posséder Bill. George posa alors la question fâcheuse : et lui, que voulait-il de leur frère ?

« J'en sais rien. Il est beau, intelligent et gentil. Mais il est marié. J'ai complètement merdé, les gars.

-En quoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est ton loup qui déconne, » répondit George.

« Si… je l'ai embrassé.

-Mince alors…

-Et ça t'a plus ?

-C'était le truc le plus dingue que j'ai vécu. Et bordel, votre frère embrasse trop bien. »

Les deux frères rirent de bon cœur face à la mine déconcertée du blond. Bien sûr qu'ils ne le jugeaient pas. Ils tapotèrent ses épaules frêles avant de lui expliquer qu'ils ne lui tenaient pas rigueur pour ce qu'il ressentait pour Bill et le baiser échangé. Pour eux, Bill était un grand garçon qui aurait pu se défendre s'il l'avait voulu.

« Te tracasse pas pour tout ça. Bill a déjà sûrement oublié et tu trouveras bien quelqu'un pour accepter de finir ses jours avec toi.

-Pauvre âme…

-Sympa les gars, j'apprécie votre soutien. Vraiment. » marmonna Drago alors que quelqu'un sonnait à la porte.

Les trois jeunes hommes se redressèrent alors qu'Harry accouraient pour ouvrir. Curieux, Drago vit une femme entrait, accompagnée d'un très jeune enfant, confortablement lové dans un cosy. Une douce odeur arriva alors à ses narines et son loup s'éveilla. D'instinct, il sentit que Fred réagissait de la même manière. Quelque chose venait d'attirer l'attention des loups et il semblait à Drago que le sien sautait littéralement sur place.

Le blond s'avança alors pour saluer la femme, sa tante du côté de sa mère. Mais son regard se posa rapidement sur l'enfant. Le petit garçon gazouilla et il se sentit complètement fondre sur place. Il sentit son loup japper de plaisir et se laissa aller. Le loup prit alors le contrôle et se pencha doucement vers le petit jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent.

Harry observait la scène et sortit instinctivement sa baguette en voyant les yeux de Drago scintiller. Mais Andromeda Tonks le dissuada d'agir et lui fit signe de continuer de regarder ce qu'il se passait devant eux. Malgré son jeune âge, Teddy réagissait à la présence du loup en s'agitant gaiement dans son cosy.

« Drago ne lui fera aucun mal. Aucun loup ne fait de mal à un louveteau.

-Teddy n'est pas un lycanthrope.

-Personne ne le saura avec certitude jusqu'à son adolescence. Mais du sang de loup coule dans ses veines, le loup de Drago le sait. Et puis, ils sont cousins.

-Vous êtes sûre que Drago ne lui fera pas de mal ?

-Oui. Teddy est un louveteau et il fait partie de sa meute, » expliqua la femme, avant de s'avancer vers le blond. « Bonjour, mon beau. Voici Teddy Lupin, je suis honorée que tu l'acceptes dans ta meute. Mais pourrait-on parler à mon neveu ? »

Le loup de Drago se redressa et fixa un moment Andromeda Tonks avant de laisser Drago reprendre le contrôle. Le blond secoua la tête avant de s'excuser platement de son comportement. Mais sa tante posa une main amicale sur sa joue.

« N'aie crainte, je suis heureuse de voir que le courant passe entre Teddy et toi.

-Il ne lui fera jamais de mal.

-Je sais, je l'expliquais à Harry. Je sens que mon petit-fils sera bien protégé avec vous deux comme mères-poules.

-Merci madame, pour ce que vous faites pour moi.

-Appelle-moi Andromeda, veux-tu ? Tu ressembles à ton père mais tu as la grâce de Cissy. N'oublies jamais d'où tu viens, Drago.

-Oui, ma tante.

-Allons, il est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, non ? »

Andromeda sourit avant de laisser le soin à Harry de prendre Teddy et d'installer tout le monde dans la cuisine. Kreatur s'empressa de servir le repas, sous le regard attentif de Drago. Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Drago joua joyeusement avec son petit cousin, une bouffée d'oxygène pour lui.

À la fin de la journée, ils retournèrent au Terrier, contents de leur journée de labeur. Au moment d'aller se coucher, Drago croisa Harry et lui souhaita tranquillement une bonne nuit. Mais le brun l'arrêta en lui attrapant doucement le bras.

« Drago, j'aimerais savoir : est-ce que tu crois que Teddy sera un loup ?

-Je ne sais pas mais mon loup l'a adopté immédiatement et celui de Fred, pareil.

-Tu le protégerais si… si son loup se réveille ?

-Bien sûr. Pour mon loup, il fait déjà partit de la meute. Et puis, je suis peut-être plus un Malefoy mais je me souviens de la devise qui m'a fait grandir : « la Famille en premier ».

-Merci, Drago. Passe une bonne nuit.

-A demain, Potty. »

Harry lui lança un sourire avant de s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Drago allait faire pareil lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans le couloir. Il se tourna et aperçut alors Bill dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Le roux lui sourit doucement et lui fit un signe de la main. Mais Drago recula et courut presque jusque dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec les jumeaux.

Silencieux, Drago marcha jusqu'au lit de Fred avant de se glisser contre son ami. Fred l'accueillit sans un mot et le serra contre lui alors que des larmes silencieuses ruisselaient sur les joues pâles du blond. Sur son lit, George n'osa pas bouger mais il échangea un regard avec son jumeau. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Drago se morfondre et se mettre dans un tel état.


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou,_

 _Merci pour vos review et à vos followers !_

Voilà une petite suite pour la veille de Noël. désolée du retard mais entre le déménagement et la préparation des fêtes...

 _ **Christine:** Merci ! Suis-je du genre à arranger les choses aussi facilement ?_

 _ **Holybleu :** merci_

 _ **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 :**_ _merci beaucoup, j'essaye toujours de complèter un peu les personnages et leurs caractéristiques. J'avoue m'avoir inspiré des romans de l'auteur H. V. Gavriel et de son univers sur sa meute de loups-garous : elle est géniale !_

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que les jumeaux ne puissent trouver une solution pour aider leur frère et Drago. La pleine lune était leur plus gros problème. À son approche, la famille Weasley était presque en effervescence : Arthur, qui ne voulait pas avoir de problème avec le Ministère, ne cessait de renforcer les protections magiques sur la grange Molly avait préparer un stock de viande séchée pour que les loups ne cherchent pas à sortir pour chasser George tentait de dédramatiser alors que Ron et Ginny s'inquiétaient de la situation.

Toute la journée, Drago et Fred furent agités. Comme deux hyperactifs, ils allaient et venaient dans la maison, rangeant et replaçant certains objets, nettoyant certains meubles, aidant Molly dans la cuisine pour chaque repas. Ils tenaient difficilement en place, leurs loups étaient trop excités par l'influence de la pleine Lune. Parfois, les yeux du blond scintillaient un bref instant et même Fred s'était mis à gronder lorsque Ron loucha un peu trop sur son dessert.

Le soir venu, Molly et Arthur accompagnèrent les deux jeunes hommes jusqu'à la grange. Les deux lycanthropes prirent les flacons de Tue-Loup puis entrèrent à l'intérieur alors que le couple refermait la porte derrière eux grâce à deux lourdes chaînes en argent. Une fois enfermés, les deux amis se firent face et ouvrir les flacons. Fred se mit alors à rire doucement avant de vider le liquide sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je crois que nos Loups ont un peu le droit de sortir, la grange est assez grande pour eux.

-Mais s'ils tentent de sortir ?

-Ils connaissent autant les règles que nous et tu as vu les protections que mes parents ont mis ici, » répondit Fred, réussissant à convaincre Drago de ne pas boire la potion.

Le blond vida à son tour le flacon puis ils se déshabillèrent rapidement. Les deux amis plièrent et rangèrent leurs vêtements puis ils attendirent que les rayons de la pleine lune fassent leurs effets. Malgré leurs os qui craquèrent et leurs membres qui s'étirèrent, leurs transformations furent rapides et sans douleur. Ils avaient moins le contrôle de leurs corps et de leurs esprits lorsque la pleine lune était là mais ils forcèrent leurs loups à rester calme à l'intérieur.

Les loups firent le tour de la grange puis se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre. Le loup blanc luttait contre le sommeil lorsqu'il entendit un petit cliquetis et sentit l'odeur douce de la magie. Il releva lentement la tête et regarda dans la direction de la porte. Celle-ci s'entrouvrit légèrement. Le loup plaqua ses oreilles en arrière et renifla l'air. Si son humain avait dit qu'ils ne devaient pas sortir alors pourquoi la porte s'ouvrait ? Lentement, il se leva et donna un coup de truffe à son compagnon.

Les deux loups marchèrent lentement jusqu'à la sortie de la grange, reniflant l'air. Ils hésitèrent devant la porte, malgré toutes les bonnes odeurs de la campagne environnante. Le loup blanc osa toutefois passer la tête entre la cloison et la porte. Il faisait nuit noire mais il aperçut une petite silhouette se faufiler à l'intérieur de la tanière principale. Il fit un pas en avant mais la voix de son humain le réprimanda. Il baissa alors la tête et s'apprêta à reculer lorsque plusieurs craquements sonores retentirent dans le champ voisin.

Les deux loups observèrent la lisière du champ alors que les protections magiques de la maison tremblèrent. Ils grondèrent en sentant leurs humains s'inquiéter : quelqu'un venait menacer leur meute. Le loup blanc huma l'air et identifia plusieurs odeurs qui lui firent hérisser les poils : des morts vivants. Les loups échangèrent un regard avant de s'élancer à l'extérieur tandis que les sorciers sortaient de la maison. Ils foncèrent droit dans le champs et ne se soucièrent que des vampires. Le loup au pelage fauve fut le premier à sauter sur une de leurs proies. Ses crocs s'enfoncèrent fermement dans l'épaule de la créature nocturne alors que son compagnon blanc s'attaquait à un autre vampire.

Dans le jardin, Bill se précipita avec son frère Georges vers les champs lorsqu'ils virent le pelage immaculé de Drago se glisser à travers les plantes hautes. Baguettes à la main, ils lancèrent à l'aveugle de nombreux sorts contre ceux qui venaient s'attaquer au Terrier. Puis ils se lancèrent à la poursuite des deux loups et de leurs victimes, alors que les autres défendaient la maison familiale. Ils découvrirent alors avec horreur que les hommes qui les attaquaient portaient la Marque des Ténèbres et étaient accompagnés par de nombreux vampires. Les deux frères remercièrent Merlin de voir que les crocs et les griffes des lycanthropes étaient des armes parfaites contre ces derniers.

Accroupi près d'un cadavre de Mangemort, Bill ne vit pas un vampire s'approchait dangereusement de lui. La créature se jeta sur l'aîné des Weasley, tous crocs dehors. Bill hurla en sentant deux aiguilles lui percer l'épaule. Le vampire le relâcha brutalement, en le poussant au sol. Mais Bill se releva rapidement. Le buveur de sang fut surpris et siffla :

« Tu devrais te tordre de douleur à cause de mon venin !

-Vous me sous-estimez, » souffla Bill en apercevant une masse blanche fondre sur eux.

Drago, sous sa forme lycanthropique, mordit le vampire au niveau de son cou puis le fit basculer en arrière. D'un geste sec et rapide, le loup décapita la créature nocturne puis fit face au sorcier. Son pelage blanc était souillé par le sang pourpre du vampire, du bout du museau jusqu'à son poitrail. Le loup gronda doucement puis ils se lancèrent tous les deux dans la mêlée. Flanqué du loup, Bill tua de nombreux assaillants avant l'arrivée des Aurors.

Les deux loups se retrouvèrent et mirent leurs museaux bas alors que les hommes du Ministère finissaient de mettre en fuite les assaillants et de regrouper tous les habitants du Terrier. Les lycans se placèrent près de Bill et de leur Lupa, Molly, et montraient parfois les crocs lorsque les Aurors parlaient d'eux. Cette dernière n'expliquait pas comment les deux jeunes hommes avaient pu désobéir à la loi sur la prise de la potion Tue-Loup ni comment ils avaient pu sortir par eux-mêmes de la grange dont les portes avaient été enchantés.

« Ces loups devaient être enfermés et enchaînés, Madame Weasley.

-L'un de ces loups est mon fils !

-Ils ont enfreint la loi. Nous devons les emmener, » affirma le chef des Aurors.

Le loup blanc grogna avant de s'avancer. Sous les regards surpris des sorciers, il se transforma alors pour reprendre l'apparence humaine de Drago. Ses yeux scintillaient encore plus qu'à leur habitude, mais cette fois, ils étaient d'un rouge vif. Il marcha encore plusieurs pas, nu et recouvert de sang séché. Il fit alors face aux Aurors.

« Mages noirs… Vampires… attaquer meute... » gronda t-il de sa voix grave. « Loups défendre meute…

-Vous allez nous suivre jusqu'au Ministère, » annonça l'Auror en pointant sa baguette vers le loups-garou. Mais George s'avança, baguette également à la main.

« C'est une très mauvaise idée de menacer Frost. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, on aurait eu six vampires en plus à repousser. Sans eux, on aurait été dans la merde alors pas touche à mes deux loups.

-Vous devriez plutôt poursuivre ces mangemorts et enquêter sur eux, non ? » intervint Harry en s'interposant alors que Drago montrait les crocs.

Les Aurors échangèrent des regards puis ils transplanèrent sans un mot de plus. Le loup-garou aux yeux rouges se tourna alors vers Harry et inclina la tête sur le côté avant de lui sourire maladroitement.

« Alors comme ça, George t'a surnommé Frost ?

-Et celui de Fred, c'est Summer, » annonça fièrement George.

« Au lieu de rire, vous devriez tous rentrer à la maison. Bill, raccompagne… Frost et Summer à la grange.

-Oui, maman. »

Tous repartirent vers le Terrier alors que le briseur de sort menait les deux lycanthropes vers la grange. Le loup à la fourrure fauve fut le premier à y entrer et alla directement s'allonger sur le grand lit qu'Arthur avait déniché des jours plus tôt. Le sommier grinça sous son poids. Bill sourit avant d'inviter d'un geste de la main Drago à l'imiter.

Mais ce dernier lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers lui. Bill ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres du blond se poser brusquement sur les siennes. Il frissonna lorsque les mains du loup-garou se glissèrent sous sa chemise alors que le corps nu de Drago se frottait contre lui. Le baiser avait un goût de fer.

« Drago, » souffla Bill en sentant le blond le déshabiller rapidement.

« Pas Drago… Frost. Mais Drago veut aussi. »

Bill déglutit en sentant son pantalon devenir trop petit tandis que les bras du lycanthrope le poussait dangereusement contre le vieil établi de la grange...

Note de l'auteure: bien sûr, la suite sera très citronnée!


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou,_

 _Merci pour vos review et à vos followers !_

 _Bonne année à tout le monde !_

Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 _: coucou, et oui : je coupe au mauvais moment mais je n'avais pas le choix (pas le temps d'écrire le lemon avant Noël et le Père Noël ne voulait pas que je lui fasse de l'ombre…)_

Odyssea-fic _: merci, je postule chaque année pour bosser avec le vieux barbu en rouge mais ça ne fonctionne jamais…_

 _Christine : mais de rien ! Bisous ma belle_

 _J'ai bossé ma vision de la composition d'une meute de loup garou (mieux que dans le chapitre 3…). du coup, cela sera expliqué plus tard dans l'histoire mais voici, ce que je vois comme hiérarchie lycanthrope :_

 ** _1 - Les Alpha et Lupa_**

 ** _Il s'agit du couple dominant (un Mâle et une Femelle). Le couple décide des mesures à prendre pour préserver la meute et défendre son territoire. Ils sont le cerveau de la meute. Ils sont reconnaissables par leurs yeux rouges scintillants_**

 ** _2 - Les Bêta_**

 ** _Le bêta tient le rôle de vigile, de garde du corps du couple alpha, s'appliquant à détourner nombre de dangers potentiels du précieux couple dominant. Ce sont les muscles de la sont reconnaissables par leurs yeux orange scintillants_**

 ** _3 - Les Gamma_**

 ** _La femelle gamma éduque et discipline les louves dominées, et les mâles gamma font de même avec les mâles dominés. Ce sont les loups sages et instruits qui veillent sur les sont reconnaissables par leurs yeux jaune scintillants_**

 ** _4 - Les Delta_**

 ** _Les cas particuliers de la meute: vieux loups, le loup blessé. Ils ont fait leur temps et désormais, ils sont les protégés de la meute. Lors de la pleine Lune, ils restent avec les plus jeunes. Ils sont reconnaissables par leurs yeux vert scintillants_**

 ** _5 - Les Oméga_**

 ** _Les plus faibles mais i_** ** _ls désamorcent la tension... l'oméga se révèle indispensable pour apaiser ses congénères, rétablir l'équilibre au sein de la meute… Une fois les autres loups rassasiés lors de la chasse de la pleine lune, l'oméga hérite, en guise de récompense, des meilleurs restes, laissés exprès à son intention par l'alpha. Le hurlement de l'oméga est le plus mélodieux du groupe, apaisant la meute. L'oméga désamorce l'hostilité de son congénère et maintient la paix, son rôle est vital au sein de la meute. Leurs yeux ne scintillent pas, contrairement au reste de la meute._**

 ** _ **6 - Les Thêta**_**

 _ **Porteur du gêne lycanthrope mais ne pouvant pas se métamorphoser en loup. Parfois, il peut réagir à la lune et subir des effets secondaires de ces effets : manger de la viande cru, agitation lors d'une pleine lune, meilleur odorat…**_

 _Après la lecture des 5 premiers chapitres, vous comprenez donc que Frost est devenu un alpha (cela sera aussi expliqué plus tard), Summer est pour moi un Bêta et Bill est donc un Thêta. Freddy ne rentre pas dans la hiérarchie de la meute pour le moment puisque c'est un bébé._

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

Son corps heurta brusquement le meuble en bois alors que le blond mordait avidement sa lèvre inférieure. Mais Bill se reprit et repoussa doucement le loup-garou. Ce dernier plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le rouquin agissait ainsi. C'était étrange, d'un côté il le repoussait de l'autre, l'une de ses mains venait lui caresser le visage et les cheveux.

« Frost, il faut te nettoyer un peu, » murmura Bill, cherchant une excuse pour ralentir le rythme entre eux.

Le loup pencha la tête sur le côté mais ne bougea pas lorsque le sorcier s'éloigna de l'établi pour attraper un saut en bois. Il lança un sort et le récipient se rempli d'une eau fumante. Bill trouva ensuite un bout de tissu propre qu'il plongea dans le saut avant de revenir vers le lycanthrope. Frost ferma les yeux en sentant le torchon humide et chaud glisser doucement sur son visage. Bill le lavait. Selon la mémoire de son humain, ce geste était encore plus intime que deux loups qui se faisaient la toilette. Il en ronronnerait presque de plaisir s'il le pouvait. Le briseur de sort finit de le nettoyer après plusieurs minutes silencieuses.

« Voilà, tu es propre maintenant.

-Merci.

-Frost, Drago est-il conscient ? Est-ce qu'il entend ?

-Oui.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur tout ce qui c'est passé entre nous.

-Drago a mal… il veut pas…

-Je sais. Je comprend qu'il a peur de tout ça. Je suis marié, je ne devrais pas avoir envie de… vous.

-Il a honte, » lâcha Frost.

« Pour les sorciers, l'infidélité est très mal vue. S'il se passe quelque chose entre nous et que ça s'apprend, il m'arrivera la même chose qu'à Drago : ma famille me tournera le dos, je pourrais perdre mon travail et ma maison. C'est très grave, Frost. Tu comprends ? » demanda Bill.

Le loup baissa un moment les yeux et sembla perdu dans ses pensées. Mais après un moment, il se redressa et ses yeux scintillaient encore plus fort. Il sourit doucement avant de faire un pas vers Bill et de poser une main sur sa poitrine.

« Tu nous perdras jamais… Drago et moi… tu es à nous… Fred t'aime… tu nous auras…

-Frost, il pourrait vous arriver aussi du mal.

-Je sais me battre... » souffla le loup, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » questionna doucement Bill avant d'embrasser le blond.

Leur baiser fut d'abord lent et doux avant que Frost ne reprenne les devants et transforme le baiser en quelque chose de plus avide et de bestial. Bill gémit avant de totalement céder à l'assaut du loup. Ce dernier n'hésita pas à déchirer ses vêtements. Le briseur de sort se retrouva rapidement nu contre le corps pâle du blond. Les ongles de Drago lui griffèrent le dos alors que ses crocs mordillaient délicatement la peau fragile de son cou. Bill était entrain de perdre la tête. Il désirait bien plus le corps du lycanthrope que celui de sa propre femme.

Leurs hanches se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre alors que les mains du loup caressaient les fesses fermes du sorcier. Dans leur corps à corps sensuel, ils revinrent vers l'établi où une nouvelle fois, le blond y plaqua le roux. Les mains de Drago soulevèrent ce dernier et le placèrent sur le vieux bois usé. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois avant que le lycanthrope ne fasse glisser sa langue humide sur la peau du briseur de sort. Elle descendit lentement sur son cou puis sur sa poitrine. Arrivée vers son sternum, la langue fut remplacée par une pluie de baisers, sur le ventre, le pubis et enfin sur la verge dure et dressée de Bill.

L'aîné des Weasley hoqueta en sentant les lèvres de Drago avaler son sexe en érection. Frost puisa dans les souvenirs de son humain pour savoir comment donner du plaisir au rouquin. Ce n'était que des images mais il s'appliqua à imiter le jeune sorcier à la peau d'ébène que Drago avait fréquenté un temps pendant son adolescence. Il devait sucer et lécher la virilité sensible de Bill. Dans son esprit, son humain lui conseilla de faire bien attention à ses crocs : aucune dent ne devait blesser la peau sensible du rouquin.

Au dessus de lui, Bill gémissait de plaisir. Ses mains avaient attraper fermement les bords de l'établi et il s'y agrippait comme un naufragé à une bouée. La langue et les lèvres du blond agissaient habilement autour de son sexe. Fleur n'avait jamais osé une telle approche. Alors que la langue de Drago glissait sur son gland, Bill secoua la tête : il ne devait pas penser à son épouse. Il ne devait penser qu'à Drago et à son loup. Pour le moment, c'étaient les seuls qui comptaient pour lui.

Entre ses cuisses, Frost finit par se détourner de son sexe pour faire glisser sa langue sur ses testicules. Il les embrassa doucement puis frotta son nez contre elle. Haletant, Bill se laissa tomber en arrière. Le plan de travail en bois était assez large pour qu'il s'y allonge complètement. Frost s'attaqua alors à l'anneau de chair entre ses fesses. Il y passa la langue et entendit Bill lancer un juron étouffé. Frost continua à jouer avec cette zone sensible jusqu'à ce que le rouquin le supplie. Il leva alors les yeux vers ce dernier alors que Drago lui clarifiait ce que Bill demandait.

Le loup se redressa alors et plaça son bassin entre les cuisses ouvertes du rouquin. Drago prit alors à nouveau le contrôle de son corps. Bill remarqua le changement de couleur des yeux et l'entendit lancer un sort lubrifiant. Il sourit en sentant le sexe du blond glisser contre son antre. Drago entra en lui doucement, tout en caressant ses cuisses pour l'apaiser.

« Embrasse moi, Drago. Embrasse-moi, » chuchota Bill en se redressant légèrement.

Le blond lui lança un sourire charmeur avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement alors que le sexe de Drago pénétrait pleinement Bill. Ce dernier était serré et chaud autour de son sexe.

« Je vais y aller doucement, d'accord ?

-Je vous fait confiance, Drago. Vas y.

-Merci, Bill, » murmura Drago à son oreille.

Le blond voulait le remercier pour de nombreuses choses. La première était qu'il lui faisait confiance, la deuxième était pour sa gentillesse. Mais surtout, Drago n'était pas stupide: Bill n'avait jamais eu de rapports homosexuels avant ce soir. Et il leur donnait librement sa virginité. Frost jappa doucement en lui. Bill était à eux.

Drago embrassa tendrement Bill alors qu'il commençait à onduler son bassin, dans des mouvements lents et doux. Il ne voulait pas faire du mal à son amant. Contre lui, le sorcier gémissait, entre plaisir et douleur. Mais il finit par se détendre et haletait franchement contre son épaule. Le blond accéléra alors ses va et vient et attrapa habilement l'érection du rouquin. Ses mouvements se synchronisèrent alors que Bill l'enlaçait fermement.

Bill hoquetait à chaque fois que le sexe de Drago le pénétrait et que sa main glisser jusqu'à la base de son sexe. Toutes ces nouvelles sensations étaient merveilleuses pour lui. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait vécu auprès de ses nombreuses petites amies et de Fleur. C'était juste parfait. Voulant plus, il bloqua le blond grâce à ses jambes avant d'attirer ses hanches encore plus près de son bassin offert.

Contre lui, Drago comprit le message et enchaîna une longue série de coup de rein, rapides et puissants. S'en fut trop pour Bill, qui ferma les yeux et se laissa totalement aller. Ce fut comme une explosion alors qu'il criait et jouissait entre leurs deux ventres. Drago éjacula quelques secondes plus tard, à l'intérieur de lui. Puis se retira doucement, tout à lui embrassant la tempe.

« Par Merlin, Drago…

-La prochaine fois, on inversera les rôles ?

-Quand tu veux, beau blond. »

Drago rit doucement avant d'embrasser doucement Bill. Leurs langues dansèrent ensembles pendant un moment puis ils se séparèrent. Le briseur de sort se nettoya puis répara ses vêtements déchirés. Une fois rhabillé, Bill enlaça Drago en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

« Rêve de moi, » lui répondit le jeune lycanthrope, provocateur avant de laisser Frost reprendre le contrôle.

Le corps mince du blond se transforma pour que le loup au pelage neigeux revienne. Frost se frotta contre le pantalon en jean noir du sorcier, qui le caressa doucement avant de se pencher et d'embrasser son museau humide.

« A bientôt, mon beau. »

La queue de Frost fouetta l'air joyeusement puis il se dirigea vers la masse fauve que formait Summer, roulé en boule. Bill observa le loup s'allonger contre son compagnon et s'endormir lentement. Puis il sortit, refermant doucement la porte de la grange.

Le Terrier était plongé dans le noir et silencieux. Tout le monde était retourné au lit et dormait profondément. Bill prit une douche rapide puis rejoignit Fleur dans leur chambre. Il se glissa le plus discrètement possible dans leur lit. Son épouse lui tournait le dos, comme à son habitude. Il osa à peine bouger pour se couvrir avec la couette...

« Tu en as mis du temps…

-Les loups étaient un peu agités, » mentit-il à Fleur.

« Tes parents auraient du accepté que Fred soit envoyé en Irlande ou sur le continent. Il est devenu dangereux. Et ne parlons pas de Drago : un loup qui peut garder forme humaine ? Ce n'est pas normal.

-Fred est mon frère, il est ici chez lui, » déclara Bill, légèrement irrité par la remarque de sa femme. « Et Drago a besoin de lui et de nous. Son loup est intelligent, curieux et contrairement à ce que tu penses : il n'a rien de dangereux.

-L'Angleterre sorcière est devenue bien étrange. La France me manque presque.

-Pourquoi tu n'y retournes pas ? » demanda Bill, attrapant l'occasion pour éloigner Fleur du Terrier. « Tu as de nombreux jours de congé à prendre, tu devrais y aller pour voir ta famille et les rassurer.

-Et tu ne veux pas venir ?

-Je comprends rien au Français et mes parents ont besoin de moi ici.

-On en reparlera demain. »

Fleur remonta les couvertures sur elle puis lui tourna une nouvelle fois le dos. Dans le noir, Bill grimaça avant de l'imiter et de s'allonger sur le côté. Il n'aurait eu rien contre le sol dur de la grange et la douche chaleur des deux lycanthropes...

 _PS: dites, vous êtes 32 à me suivre. Pour bien finir l'année, ça vous dirait pas de mettre chacun une review pour me donner vos commentaires et avis? des bisous!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou,_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, y en a pas 32 mais c'est quand même super d'avoir vos avis, vos encouragements et tout ! Et du coup, vous avez plus d'excuse pour ne pas en laisser sur les prochains chapitres ! hihi_

 _ **Solyano :** merci_

 _ **Holybleu :** merci ! Ce sont nos héros ! ^^_

 _ **Christine :** ah ! j'ai bien faillit appeler la gendarmerie pour signaler ta disparition ! Et non, je ne peux pas faire brûler/sauter/carboniser tout le monde…_

 _ **Cycina :** merci beaucoup !_

 _ **Suzette91 :** merci, la suite arrive bientôt !_

 _ **Oph :** j'en ai quelques unes, faut juste que je choisisse la bonne… sinon, je la tue purement et simplement mais ça serait trop simple ! XD_

 _ **K** **ymaniwu :** merci, ne t'inquiètes pas ça va pas tarder à arriver !_

 _ **Snapikachu :** merci !_

 _ **Ariane :** merci. Le divorce existe mais il est très mal vu. Comme on le découvrira au fur et à mesure, la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre est très vieille école et conservatrice._

 _ **Mellan44 :** merci pour ta review, elle va partir dans quelques chapitres (si tout va bien)._

 _ **Kaizoku-Onee-Chan :** merci, j'essaye de me démarquer et de faire un univers complet pour les loups. On découvrira qui a ouvert la porte plus tard quand tout va péter ^^_

 _ **Odyssea-fic :** excellente résolution ! j'avoue que dans les films et romans, Bill est trop en second plan. Et vu que j'adore Domhnall Gleeson : autant le mettre au premier plan. Et ça change de mettre Drago avec lui !_

 _ **Naomy Wood Serpentard :** merci beaucoup, normalement j'en fait des plus longs mais avec un petit monstre à gérer à la maison, je dois me restreindre._

 _ **Lyrialoli :** je sais que pour Fleur ça peut paraître un peu salaud mais l'attirance de Bill pour Fleur n'est pas si simple que cela. Pour Bill dominant, c'est prévu !_

 _ **Noname :** merci, à toi aussi_

 _ **Aubarthelmebs :** merci à toi aussi. Pour tes questions, n'hésite pas à me les donner : ça se trouve, j'ai pas pensé à tout et ça serait intéressant pour moi de voir à quoi tu as pensé._

 _ **LoupSpell :** merci pour ta review._

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

Le lendemain matin, Arthur regroupa tout le monde dans le salon. Ils devaient parler de ce qu'il c'était passé durant la nuit. Comment des mangemorts pouvaient-ils encore être en liberté ? Pourquoi des vampires se sont alliés à eux ? Et surtout, comment les loups avaient réussit à sortir de la grange ? Debout, derrière le grand canapé, Drago et Fred savaient qu'ils allaient se faire taper sur les doigts pour avoir refusé de prendre du Tue-Loup.

« Bien, tout d'abord, les garçons : vous allez nous expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé dans la grange, » ordonna Arthur, assis sur son vieux fauteuil.

« Papa, c'est moi qui n'a pas voulu prendre la potion. Dray n'a jamais voulu faire du tord à notre famille. Mais pour moi, on contrôle nos loups. Ils sont inoffensifs pour vous. Alors j'ai cru qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème et qu'on pouvait rester tranquillement dans la grange…

-Sauf que quelqu'un a ouvert la porte. On était aussi surpris que nos loups. Je me souviens avoir vu une silhouette courir jusqu'au Terrier. Et puis, il y a eu l'attaque. Frost n'a pas réfléchit une seule seconde, il… on devait protéger votre famille.

-Et puis, c'est connu que les loups n'aiment pas les vampires, » intervint George.

« P'pa, j'ai été un long moment avec Frost. Sans lui et Summer, on aurait été submergé par le nombre. Et puis, j'ai faillit me faire bouffer par un vampire.

-Quoi ? » s'exclama Fleur, assise à côté de lui.

« Oui, je me suis fait mordre mais c'était comme si le venin ne faisait pas effet…

-C'est peut-être parce que tu as été griffé par Greyback, depuis ça tu as comme des effets secondaires de la lycanthropie, » dit Hermione. « Il se peut que tu sois immunisé, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Moi, je suis d'accord avec Bill : sans Drago et Fred, on aurait pu avoir plus de dégât que ça. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry. Il avait raison, certains avaient du mal à l'admettre mais c'était vrai : Frost et Summer avaient été rapides et efficaces contre les vampires et les mangemorts. Pourtant, Ginny se redressa et le toisa :

« Moi, je suis pas d'accord. Qui sait si ces loups ne vont pas un jour se retourner contre l'un de nous ? Ça fait des décennies que les loups-garous sont considérés comme dangereux, ce n'est pas pour rien, quand même. Et puis, les Aurors ont vu que Fred et Malefoy n'ont pas respecté la loi. Ça pourrait nous retomber dessus !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasses ? On va pas laisser le Ministère envoyer les garçons loin d'ici. Qui sait comment ils seront traités ?

-Le Ministère dit envoyer les loups-garous en Irlande ou sur le continent, dans des réserves et des meutes surveillés, » intervint Arthur.

« Sinon, on pourrait nous envoyer dans un zoo ! Franchement, on dirait qu'on est juste devenu des bêtes sauvages.

-Dans l'histoire moldue, les réserves ont eu une très mauvaise fin. Les colons américains y ont cloîtré les amérindiens avant de les décimer, » raconta Hermione. « Le Terrier est la maison de Fred, vous pouvez pas accepter qu'il parte dans un endroit inconnu, chez des étrangers. Et ils seraient capables de séparer Fred et Drago, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver. »

Molly soupira. Hermione disait vrai, elle ne pouvait pas accepter l'idée de voir un jour son fils être amené loin d'elle par les employés du Ministère. Elle avait déjà assez de mal à vivre l'éloignement de son deuxième fils, Charlie. Au début de sa carrière, il avait déménagé en Asie puis en Roumanie. Et désormais, il vivait depuis six mois aux États-Unis. La distance était toujours aussi compliquée à gérer, les courriers mettaient parfois des semaines à arriver. Ce n'était jamais rare d'avoir sa réponse, presque un mois et demi après l'envoie de leur lettre.

Molly décida d'aller faire du thé alors que les autres débattaient sur la liberté des derniers mangemorts. Ronald accusait les parents de Drago d'en faire encore partie. La mère de famille n'avait pas supporté de voir la tristesse dans les yeux gris du jeune homme. Le pauvre garçon avait déjà vécu pas mal de mauvaises choses en si peu de temps, vivre loin de sa famille et être ainsi accusé ne devait pas être facile pour lui.

Molly plaignait sincèrement Drago mais elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à ses parents. Elle connaissait les vieilles traditions sorcières, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy n'avaient pas eu le choix. C'était soit renier leur fils soit s'attirer encore plus de problèmes, surtout qu'ils avaient besoin d'un héritier sorcier pour perdurer leur lignée, sinon à leur mort, tous leurs biens auraient été pris par le Ministère. De nombreuses fortunes et des héritages historiques avaient été ainsi englouti par ce dernier...

L'eau commençait à bouillir lorsqu'elle lança un regard par la fenêtre. Elle vit alors deux silhouettes s'avançaient, valises à la main. Elle hoqueta de surprise en identifiant le jeune homme qui marchait tranquillement vers la maison : roux, petit, trapu...

« Charlie ? » chuchota t-elle avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur en criant le nom de son deuxième fils.

Le dragonnier lui offrit un grand sourire avant de l'enlacer doucement. Les cris de Molly avaient alerté le reste de la maison, qui sortait du Terrier. Charlie embrassa tendrement sa mère avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Elle était plus grande que lui, brune à la peau mate, typiquement amérindienne avec ses cheveux tressés.

« Maman, je te présente Asha, ma collègue et ma… petite-amie.

-Soyez la bienvenue, mademoiselle. Charlie, tu ne nous as pas dit que tu venais !

-C'est qu'on a reçu ta lettre concernant la nouvelle situation de Freddy. Asha vient d'une tribu apache où il y a de nombreux loups, on est venu dès qu'on a pu, » expliqua Charlie à sa mère alors que le reste de sa famille s'approchait.

Drago et Fred restèrent en retrait, près du Terrier. La jeune femme dégageait une étrange odeur. C'était à la fois très ennivrant et désagréable. Summer et Frost grondaient, ne sachant pas comment réagir. C'était une intruse mais la Luppa l'acceptait sur leur territoire. Ils l'observèrent discuter et saluer tout le monde puis elle se dirigea lentement vers eux. Drago passa devant Fred, Frost était près à bondir sur l'étrangère. Les autres la suivirent et virent les yeux des deux garçons scintillaient de rouge et d'orange.

« Bonjour à toi, Alpha du Terrier. Bonjour à toi, Bêta du Terrier. Je suis Asha, Gamma de la meute de White Mountain. Je viens en paix avec le sorcier Charlie. Puisse la Lune nous permettre de chasser ensembles.

-Alpha ? » demanda Fred, surpris. « C'est quoi tout son charabia ?

-Pas tout compris non plus, Freddy…

-Je suis aussi une lycanthrope, ma meute vit en Arizona, États-Unis.

-Charabia de ricains donc, » plaisanta Fred, alors que Drago souriait à sa blague.

« Tu dis que l'un de nous est un alpha, tu dois te tromper.

-Non, vos yeux de loups ne mentent pas. Les loups ne mentent jamais. Tu es un bêta, » dit-elle en désignant Fred. « Et toi, tu es l'alpha d'ici, » rajouta t-elle en se tournant vers Drago.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Ils n'osaient pas répondre à la jeune amérindienne. Depuis quand Frost était un alpha ? Drago n'avait ressentit aucun changement de son loup. Les deux aînés de la fratrie Weasley s'approchèrent. Bill n'aimait pas le trouble visible sur les visages des deux loups. À ses côtés, Charlie était légèrement gêné par les révélations de son amie :

« Vas y mollo, Asha. Les anglais sont loin d'être comme les américains ou les apaches, ici on a peur des lycanthropes et de toutes les autres créatures magiques.

-Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je suis choquée de voir que tes frères et leur ami sont si ignorants, » déclara l'américaine.

« -Mes frères ?

-Oui, Fred et William.

-Attendez, j'ai quoi à voir avec tout ça ? » demanda Bill, surpris.

« Et bien, tu fais partie de la meute ! Charlie m'a expliqué ton histoire et l'origine de ces cicatrices. Maintenant que je te vois et que je peux sentir ton odeur, je dirais avec certitude que tu es un Thêta. Je ne pensais pas que ça existait encore sur le vieux continent.

-Un thêta ? » répétèrent Drago et Fred, ne comprenant pas.

«Lorsqu'on était dans la meute de Greyback, on nous a parlé du couple dominant, l'alpha et la luppa, des bêtas et des omégas mais jamais de gamma ou de thêta.

-Allons à l'intérieur, on sera mieux pour discuter de tout ça, » proposa Molly, en poussant doucement tout le monde vers le salon.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, Asha et Charlie s'assirent sur le canapé centrale alors que Fred, George et Drago se mirent autour d'eux. Fleur tira Bill sur un canapé un peu plus éloigné. Hermione et Harry s'assirent sur les coussins au sol, ils avaient eux aussi hâte d'en savoir plus sur les loups-garous.

« Bien alors, par quoi commencer ? » dit Asha, pour elle-même. « Bon, tout d'abord, il faut savoir que les meutes du vieux continent ont été chassées et exterminées par la communauté sorcière alors que les meutes américaines, elles, ont perduré qu'elles soient amérindiennes ou coloniales. Ma meute est ancestrale, nous sommes loups depuis des générations dans ma tribu. Mon oncle et ma tante sont le couple dominant. Mon père est un Bêta alors que ma mère est juste une non-mage de la tribu, » expliqua t-elle avant de faire une petite pause.

« Moi, je suis une Gamma : mon rôle dans la meute est l'éducation et la discipline des louveteaux. Dans les grandes meutes comme la mienne, vous avez aussi des Delta : des vieux, des malades et des blessés que la meute continue de protéger et de nourrir. Enfin, parmi les loups, vous avez en bas de la chaîne : les Oméga, ils sont faibles mais ils sont le socle social de la meute.

 **-** **Mais du coup, c'est quoi un Thêta ? » questionna Hermione, qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette.**

 **« Ceux qu'on nomme Thêta ne sont pas à proprement parlé des lycanthropes. Ils ne se changent pas lors de la pleine lune** **mais ils en subissent les effets** **. Les Apaches disent que leurs loups dorment profondément.** **En fait, i** **ls portent le gêne et peuvent engendrer des lycanthropes.**

 **-Pardon ? Ça veut dire que nos enfants peuvent devenir des loup-garous ? » demanda Fleur, choquée.**

 **«** **Oui ou bien vos petits-enfants, cela dépend de la génétique.**

 **-Mais c'est horrible ! » s'exclama Fleur, livide.**

 **Bill se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea. Il était très surpris par sa réaction. Lorsqu'il avait été griffé, il avait eu peur que Fleur le quitte crainte partagée par sa mère qui la pensait superficielle. Mais depuis leurs fiançailles, il avait cru que Fleur l'aimait vraiment et ne s'arrêt** **er** **ait pas sur les conséquences de ces griffures.**

 **« Pour nous, Apaches, la lycanthropie est une bénédiction de la déesse Lune et de son amant, le grand esprit Loup, » cingla Asha, blessée par la réaction de la sorcière.**

 **« Oui, sa tribu ne plaisante pas avec ça.** **Ils ont deux Thêta qui sont tout aussi respectés que les loup-garous normaux.**

 **-Comment agissent les sorciers** **américains** **avec les lycanthropes ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur les croyances d'Asha.**

 **« Aux États-Unis, nous sommes moins** **conservateurs que vous. Nous ne disons pas Moldu mais non-mage, nous ne parlons pas de la pureté du sang car la plupart des américains sont issus de l'immigration et du métissage. Les sorciers américains sont très respectueux des autres communautés. Ceux sont les créatures magiques qui ont sauvé les sorcières de Salem. Chez moi, il serait scandaleux de voir les employés de la Présidence sorcière emporter des jeunes loups-garous loin de leurs familles pour les parquer ailleurs !**

 **-A t'entendre, la vie est bien plus belle en Amérique, » souffla Drago, penseur.**

 **« Peut-être que si le Ministère nous saoule, on pourrait ouvrir une succursale de Weasley Farces et Attrapes là-bas ?**

 **-Personne ne nous connaît là-bas, Fred.**

 **-Si, y a Charlie ! »**

 **Tous rirent à la plaisanterie du jumeau. Mais Bill resta sérieux et concentré. De nombreuses questions se mélange** **aient** **dans sa tête. S'il était bien un Thêta, est-ce que cela pouvait expliquer son attirance soudaine pour Drago ? Fleur était-elle sérieuse quant à son dégoût de pouvoir avoir des enfants lycanthropes avec lui ?** **Le Ministère pouvait-il lui causer des soucis à cause de cela ?**

 **Son regard se posa sur Drago. Le blond était donc un alpha. Il ne fallait pas être idiot pour savoir que si cela tournait mal avec les Aurors, Drago allait avoir bien plus de problème que Fred. Le regard gris du blond croisa le sien et sans un mot, Drago se leva et quitta le salon. Coincé à côté de son épouse, Bill ne bougea pas alors que les jumeaux s'excusaient pour le suivre dans l'escalier.**

 **Drago se laissa tomber sur son lit. C'était beaucoup trop d'informations pour lui. Il fut bientôt rejoint par les jumeaux. Fred s'allongea à ses côtés tandis que George s'assit au pied du lit.**

 **« Ça va aller, Dray ?**

 **-D'où je suis un alpha, sérieux ?**

 **-Bah,** **tu as toujours était un petit meneur, » répondit George.**

 **« Ma vie est un désastre…**

 **-Allons, tu nous as nous. Et Bill t'apprécie ! »**

 **Le visage dans son oreiller, Drago gémit et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?**

 **-Jaicofféavéli…**

 **-Vas y répète mais de manière audible, » pouffa Fred.**

 **Drago se redressa sur ses coudes et se tourna vers les jumeaux. Il prit un air très sérieux avant de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire :**

 **« J'ai couché avec lui. »**

 **Les mâchoires des jumeaux semblèrent vouloir se fracasser sur le sol en parquet. Les trois garçons sursautèrent brusquement lorsque des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir. Fred fut le premier à réagir et à se précipiter vers la porte laissée ouverte. Il vit avec effroi la silhouette de Ronald courir dans l'escalier. Utilisant les capacités de Summer et sa rapidité, Fred se lança à sa poursuite** **et réussit à le plaquer contre le mur qui menait au salon.**

 **« T'as entendu quoi ?**

 **-Rien…**

 **-Mens pas, Ronny !**

 **-Je vais le dire aux parents ! Malefoy a ensorcelé Bill, c'est obligé !**

 **-Tu ne diras rien du tout, tu entends ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire sinon ?**

 **-Moi rien mais mon loup se fera un plaisir de te faire très, très mal…**

 **-T'oseras pas !**

 **-Que tu crois… Drago est mon alpha, je ferais tout pour lui. Toi, tu n'es rien. Juste un frangin parmi tant d'autres, » le menaça Fred. Il sourit dangereusement avant de s'écarter en sentant une odeur forte d'urine. « La meute avant tout, Ronny. Mais tu n'as rien d'un loup. Tu es aussi inutile qu'une belette. »**

 **Fred bouscula son frère avant de remonter tranquillement l'escalier. Ron l'observa disparaître** **à l'étage** **. Ginny avait raison, ils devaient impérativement se débarrasser de Malefoy, ce mec là n'allait leur apporter que des problèmes.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou,_

 _merci encore pour vos reviews ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira comme les précédents._

 _Pleins de bisous les enfants !_

 _ **77Hildegard :** merci à toi aussi. Tu vas bien voir !_

 _ **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 :** merci, et oui, beaucoup d'informations !_

 _Asha est une Gamma, c'est son rôle d'être un pilier (de connaissance et de sagesse) au sein d'une meute. Elle sait énormément de choses et encore elle ne révèle pas tout sur tout._

 _Fleur a un réel dégoût de la lycanthropie, comme tous les sorciers européens. Pour moi, c'est une demi-vélane : la moitié d'une créature respectée et enviée. Elle est donc tout le contraire des lycans qui eux sont considérés comme des « bêtes »._

 _Pour moi, Ginny et Ron sont deux abrutis finis (même dans les films), et ça ne va pas vraiment s'arranger. Charlie et Bill sont aussi très proches, et puisque Charlie vit auprès de créatures magiques et de la meute d'Asha, il est évident qu'il sera mis dans la confidence ^^_

 _Alors de ce que j'ai compris, il semblerait que Bill soit dans les pays anglophone, le diminutif de Willam… par contre le rapport entre Bill et William pffff !_

 _ **Christine :** Bonne année, bonne santé, tout ça tout ça !_

 _Penses-tu qu'il y aurait que 2 affreux jojos ? Réfléxionage réfléxionage !_

 _Et sinon, je commence à réfléchir à une seconde fanfiction avec Bill. Une comme je te disais avec Star Wars en CrossOver ! j'ai commencé à réfléchir à Bill qui travaille près d'une sorte de Voile (comme celui qui fait disparaître Sirius) quand de l'autre côté, Kylo et Hux le traverse pour récupérer un artefact, sauf que bien sûr tout ne se passe pas comme prévu…._

 _ **Lyrialoli :** Alors, non… Fred ne mangera pas Ginny, tout comme Fleur ne prendra pas ses quartier d'été dans une poubelle U_U_

 _ **Holybleu :** (ferme les yeux) vas y frappe les _

_**Solyano :** dévoré… Ils risquent d'être indigestes !_

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

 **B** **ill piochait brusquement le sol du potager de sa mère. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Il avait appris la veille qu'il était en réalité une sorte de lycanthrope refoulé. Cela aurait pu être une nouvelle tout à fait banale si son épouse n'avait pas eu une telle réaction.** **Après le choc de la nouvelle, Fleur avait eu un comportement froid et distant. Cela l'avait blessé mais le pire fut une fois la nuit arrivée, lorsqu'ils s'étaient glissés dans leur lit. Fleur l'avait repoussé, l'informant qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir de rapports non protégé avec lui. Ils avaient alors eu une discussion houleuse où elle avait avoué qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer d'accoucher d'un futur loup-garou. Blessé, il avait finit par quitter la chambre et aller dormir sur le canapé du salon, avec Pattenrond.**

 **L'aîné des Weasley finissait une allée et en commençait une seconde lorsque son frère, Charlie s'approcha, avec une bouteille d'eau dans la main. Il la jeta** **à son frère, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.**

 **« Alors frangin, tu te venges sur les mauvaises herbes ?**

 **-Je ne me venges pas…**

 **-Allons, tu jardines uniquement que quand tu es énervé, » annonça Charlie alors que Bill buvait de grandes gorgées d'eau. « Je supposes que ça ne va pas fort avec ta française ?**

 **-Fleur, elle s'appelle Fleur.**

 **-Ouais, si tu le dis. Bon, tu vas cracher le morceau ou bien ? » questionna Charlie en s'appuyant de manière nonchalante sur la barrière en bois du potager.**

 **« Fleur n'apprécie pas l'idée d'avoir des enfants à moitié loup.**

 **-Vous vous êtes engueulés.**

 **-Elle ne veut pas d'enfants, Charlie.**

 **-Merde... » souffla le dragonnier. « Faudrait peut-être lui laisser un peu de temps, non ?**

 **-J'en sais rien.** **Ça m'a beaucoup blessé de la voir aussi froide et distante.**

 **-Tu m'étonnes. »**

 **Bill reprit la pioche et continua son travail pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Charlie ne l'interrompe une seconde fois. Le dragonnier le regarda et le briseur de sort baissa les yeux. Il connaissait ce regard, celui qui signifiait : « tu ne me dis pas tout ». Bill lâcha la pioche et attrapa son frère pour l'enlacer.**

 **« Asha m'a dit un truc mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, Billy.**

 **-Je fais de la merde, frangin.**

 **-Raconte-moi, » lui chuchota Charlie, en l'aidant à s'asseoir à l'ombre du vieil arbre fruitier.**

 **Bill lui raconta alors ce qu'il c'était passé avec Drago durant les semaines passées. Charlie l'écouta sans un mot, acquiesçant de temps en temps et en lui massant le dos doucement.** **Tout en avouant son infidélité, Bill sentait les larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Charlie les sécha avec le pouce puis sourit à son frère.**

 **« Petit veinard, Drago devait être le tombeur de Poudlard et c'est toi qu'il choisit…**

 **-Ce n'est pas drôle, Charlie.**

 **-C'est vrai et j'en rigole pas. Ecoute-moi, ça fait des mois que je vis avec des lycanthropes.** **Si le loup de Drago, Frost, t'a aussi choisis ce n'est pas par caprice : tu es fait pour lui. Ils savent mieux que quiconque qui est le mieux pour eux. Regarde, je suis un sorcier anglais, je risque ma vie avec des dragons et pourtant, Asha m'a choisit et sa meute n'a pas eu son mot à dire.**

 **-** **Mais je trompe Fleur. Tu imagines si ça s'apprend ?**

 **-Et elle, elle refuse d'avoir des enfants avec toi. Je crois que c'est un motif pour justifier un divorce…**

 **-Ah non ! Tu imagines maman si je divorce ?**

 **-Elle nous fera un ulcère ou un infarctus…**

 **-Ça sera la honte pour la famille.**

 **-Putain qu'on s'en fout ! » souffla Charlie.**

 **Bill sourit doucement, de tous il était celui qui se prenait le moins la tête. Merlin que son frère lui manquait parfois. Si seulement, Percy et Ronald étaient comme Charlie** **ça aurait pu relever le niveau sur bien des points. Le briseur de sort soupira avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule carrée de son frère.**

 **« Des fois, j'aimerais être comme toi : vivre loin de tout ce cirque. L'Angleterre est de pire en pire.**

 **-** **Fais toi muter. Gringott te doit bien ça, non ?**

 **-C'est pas si simple, maintenant que je suis marié.**

 **-Je suis venu pour organiser le transfert d'un nouveau dragon à la banque, un accident pourrait arriver…**

 **-Charlie ! » s'exclama Bill, faussement outré.**

 **« Une poulette rôtie… ça fait très frenchi, non ?**

 **-Tu es affreux.**

 **-Avoue que tu m'aimes ainsi.**

 **-Je ne le ferais que sous la torture. »**

 **Ni une ni deux, Charlie fondit sur son frère pour le chatouiller. Bill cria avant de s'esclaffer. Les deux frères étaient en pleine chamaillerie lorsque les trois lycanthropes les rejoignirent. Charlie** **attira sa petite amie contre lui alors que Fred et Drago s'asseyaient sur une racine de l'arbre centenaire.**

 **« Alors les petits loups, comment ça va ?**

 **-Ça va, mais on dirait que ça s'amuse bien plus ici, » déclara Fred.**

 **« Oh, tu sais : les conversations entre aînés, les complots contre les plus jeunes…**

 **-Je le savais que vous avez toujours conspirés ! » s'exclama le jumeau. « Maintenant qu'on est entre nous, Asha m'a conseillé de vous parler d'un truc.**

 **-Quoi donc ?**

 **-Je crois que Ron va nous poser problème, concernant notre lycanthropie.** **Vous savez comment il est têtu et super étroit d'esprit. Je crains qu'il puisse créer des problèmes ou être celui qui a ouvert la porte de la grange.**

 **-Ronald est stupide mais pas à ce point quand même…**

 **-On parle de notre frangin, là, » dit Fred.**

 **« Okay, il est stupide, » concéda Charlie.**

 **« Et vous pensez quoi de Ginny ? Elle était assez directe sur ce qu'elle pensait des loup-garous.**

 **-Ginny aboie mais de là à mordre…**

 **-** **Tu ne te souviens de rien concernant la silhouette que tu as aperçu, Drago ?**

 **-Non… pas vraiment… après… je dirais que la silhouette était plutôt fine. Ronald est plus carré. »**

 **Charlie allait parler lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de transplanage. Ils se levèrent et virent alors plusieurs Aurors s'approcher du Terrier. Fred jura dans sa barbe alors que les Aurors parlèrent à son père. Arthur hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers eux et de leur faire signe de les rejoindre. Le jumeau hésita, murmura à Drago qu'ils pouvaient encore transplaner et fuir les services du Ministère.**

 **« Et on irait où ? Non, vient, ce n'est peut-être rien. »**

 **Il prit alors la direction des Aurors alors que le reste des habitants du Terrier sortaient pour voir ce qu'il se passait.** **Il passa devant Harry et Hermione, qui le suivirent. Lorsqu'il arriva auprès des Aurors et d'Arthur, Drago écouta ce dernier lui expliquait que les Aurors venaient à cause de l'attaque des Mangemorts et des loups libres cette nuit là.**

 **« Donnez-nous vos poignets, jeune homme : tant que cette histoire n'est pas claire, vous êtes en état d'arrestation sous le contrôle du Ministère, » annonça un Auror en brandissant une paire de menotte en argent.**

 **Drago grimaça avant d'obéir silencieusement. Il grimaça à cause de la brûlure que les chaînes causaient sur sa peau. Fred fut lui aussi arrêter et ils furent amener sans trop de ménagement au Ministère. Face à cette injustice, Charlie, Asha et Harry décidèrent de les suivre pour être sûrs que les deux lycanthropes soient bien traités.**

 **Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les locaux du Ministère, les deux loups furent amenés directement dans des cellules séparées. Drago fut attaché à une table fixée au sol, on lui passa ensuite une sorte de muselière sur le visage. Il écouta à peine les Aurors critiquer le laxisme des Weasley puis l'insulter. Puis un employé du Ministère** **entra dans sa cellule, un rouquin à l'air un peu trop pet-sec : Percy Weasley.**

 **« Drago Black, anciennement Malefoy, vous savez pour quoi vous êtes là, » dit lentement le rouquin sans attendre une réponse de la part du blond. «** **Mes parents t'ont accueilli chez eux, ont fait confiance à une vermine comme toi… et voila comment tu les remercie : en bafouillant la loi. Je suis sûr que c'est de ta faute si mon frère, aussi stupide soit-il, a été mordu. »**

 **Drago leva les yeux au ciel face à Percy, lui qui était déjà bien con à Poudlard ne s'était pas arrangé avec le temps.**

 **« Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux lycanthropes qui ne respectent pas nos lois, Drago ? On les enferme. Mon frère ne mérite pas de finir sa vie en cage mais toi… J'appuierais le transfert de Fred en Irlande, quant à toi : ta place de putain de mangemort t'attends toujours à Azkaban. »**

 **Cette fois-ci, Drago lança un regard noir au rouquin et gronda.** **Qu'il ose l'envoyer là-bas, et Drago fera tout pour le mordre ou le griffer. Non mieux, il l'éviscéra.**

 **Harry et Charlie tentaient depuis plus de vingt minutes d'avoir des nouvelles de Fred et de Drago lorsque Asha les poussa gentiment pour se placer entre eux, devant le bureau de l'employ** **é** **du ministère. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard avant d'apercevoir qu'un gobelin, un vampire et nain se tenaient derrière eux. Asha déposa alors un parchemin sur le bureau du fonctionnaire et annonça tranquillement :**

 **« Nous venons sur ordre du Haut Conseil, je vous prie d'informer les Aurors responsables de Drago Black et de Fred Weasley qu'aucun mal ne devra leur être fait. Aussi, je vous prie de contacter le responsable de ce service, mon ami le Vicomte de** **Peyronals aimerait lui toucher deux mots. »**

 **L'employ** **é** **blêmit et bégaya en prenant le parchemin avant de filer vers un couloir. Fière de son effet, Asha se détourna du bureau et rejoignit les trois créatures magiques. Harry l'observa faire avant de se tourner vers Charlie.**

 **« C'est quoi le Haut Conseil ?**

 **-Je sais pas…**

 **-C'est un conseil très ancien, regroupant toutes les espèces magiques humanoïdes : loup-garou, vampire, nain, gobelin, elfes, centaure également, » expliqua Asha.**

 **« Nous avons pour mission de garder intacte la paix fragile entre nos espèces et les humains, sorciers et moldus. Je siège au sein du Conseil Européen, au nom des vampires français, anglais, irlandais et allemand. Ce seigneur nain, Floki Côte de Fer, représente toute la communauté européenne. Et notre ami gobelin représente la communauté anglaise, connue pour tenir la banque de Gringotts. Malheureusement, depuis peu, nous avons beaucoup de travail pour défendre les droits des lycanthropes britanniques, » annonça le vampire, un homme grand à la longue chevelure auburn.**

 **« Vous êtes venus pour Fred et Drago ?**

 **-Nous avons tout intérêt** **à ce que votre ami, Drago, et sa meute restent en territoire anglais, » déclara le nain.**

 **L'employé revint avec son supérieur. Ce dernier invita le vampire et les autres créatures, dont Asha, à le suivre dans son bureau. Hébétés, Charlie et Harry les regardèrent disparaître derrière la porte en chêne. Ils y restèrent de longues, voire d'interminables, minutes avant de les voir ressortirent du bureau.**

 **« Je suis véritablement navré qu'un tel accident ait pu avoir lieu, une telle chose ne se reproduira pas. Messieurs Black et Weasley vont être libérés immédiatement, » bredouilla le responsable, le front en sueur.**

 **« Nous espérons effectivement que c'est la dernière fois que le Haut Conseil envoie ses membres pour se rappeler au bon vouloir du Ministère de la Magie, » affirma le gobelin avant de transplaner.**

 **Le vampire hocha lentement la tête avant de disparaître avec le nain par une cheminée non loin de là. Asha souriait doucement. Elle semblait contente et satisfaite de leur entrevue. Elle rejoignit son petit ami et le Survivant, en annonçant qu'ils devaient retrouver les deux autres loups. En chemin, Harry lui demanda ce que tout cela signifiait : un Haut conseil formé de créatures magiques pouvait-il vraiment faire pression ainsi sur le Ministère ? Asha ne répondit qu'une fois dans un ascenseur :**

 **« Le Haut Conseil est puissant. Imagine une organisation où les plus anciens vampires, les plus riches nains et gobelins, les plus puissants lycanthropes siègent côte à côte. Même les sirènes et les centaures obéissent aux lois du Haut Conseil.** **Aux Etats-Unis, le Conseil Américain a une importance telle que son Grand Conseiller est un conseiller important de la Présidence.**

 **-Et toi, tu as quoi comme rapport avec tout ça ? » demanda Harry.**

 **« -Moi ? Oh, mon** **oncle siège au Conseil Américain pour représenter les lycanthropes.**

 **-Et Drago ? Le nain a parlé de lui et de son importance.**

 **-Je crois que tu es familier des prophéties, non ? » questionna Asha en actionnant l'arrêt d'urgence de l'ascenseur. « Je ne peux en dire trop mais tout est dans son pelage et sa puissance magique. Très peu de lycanthropes, même Alpha, sont capables de jongler entre leur esprit humain et leur esprit loup. »**

 **Asha ré-actionna le bouton et leva la tête pour regarder les étages défiler. Ils finirent par arriver à l'étage où Drago et Fred avaient été retenu. Les deux loups se tenaient côte à côte, le front de Fred posait sur l'épaule du blond. Ce dernier sourit et frappa doucement le ventre de son ami en voyant Charlie, Asha et Harry se diriger vers eux. Fred se redressa et soupira longuement :**

 **« Par Merlin, je n'ai jamais été si heureux de te voir, Charlie !**

 **-On rentre à la maison.**

 **-M** **erci Morgane** **! » s'exclama le jumeau.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou,_

 _merci encore pour vos reviews ! Il y a eu des petits bugs je crois (2 emails pour les mêmes reviews…)_

 _L'histoire avance un peu, vous allez retrouver un personnage qu'on a pas vu depuis le premier chapitre ^^_

 _Euh par contre, deux review pour le précédent chapitre… vous me brisez le cœur là !_

 _Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 : oui, c'est vrai que Percy été assez absent (bon en même temps, il sert pas à grand-chose d'habitude…). Tout se prépare doucement mais sûrement et ça va pas s'arranger._

 _Christine : Je te laisserais découvrir le rôle de Percy et cette petite histoire de prophétie dans quelques chapitres…_

 _Enjoy !_

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

Charlie décida de sortir par l'accès qui donnait sur le chemin de Traverse. Il voulait faire visiter la rue emblématique du Londres Sorcier à Asha, même s'il savait qu'elle n'égalait pas l'avenue sorcière de Salem ni la partie magique de Central Parc à New York. Et puis, déambulait là-bas ne pouvait faire que du bien aux deux lycanthropes : Fred pourrait voir comment les affaires explosaient à la boutique et Drago pourrait simplement prendre l'air.

Le blond marchait lentement à côté d'Harry alors que les deux Weasley et Asha étaient à quelques mètres plus en avant. La rue était bondée en cette journée estivale. Les familles y venaient faire des emplettes, certains adolescents faisaient du lèche-vitrine entre amis. Drago était nerveux, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été en contact d'autant de personne. Harry le sentit et lui tapota le dos pour lui signaler son soutien silencieux.

« T'as pas dit grand-chose depuis qu'on est sortit du Ministère.

-Je ne voulais pas dire que Percy était là-bas. Je crois qu'on a déjà assez de problèmes à gérer comme ça pour rappeler aux Weasley que des fruits pourris sont tombés de l'arbre.

-Il t'a dit quoi ?

-Pas grand-chose mais il appréciait pas que je vive au Terrier et il m'accuse d'être la cause de la morsure de Fred.

-Il est barge !

-Non, je crois qu'il a raison. J'étais la cible principale de Greyback, j'en suis sûr.

-Tu peux pas dire ça…

-Alors comment tu expliques qu'il nous traitait différemment : moi, il me violait et ne cessait de me mordre alors que Fred était juste enfermé. Si Fred a été pris, c'est parce qu'on était trop proches l'un de l'autre. Et puis, depuis que je suis au Terrier, je fais que de la merde et ça finira par leur attirer des ennuis, je le sais.

-Drago, c'était en rien de ta faute si Greyback vous a mordu. Tu es autant victime que Fred. Il aurait même pu vous tuer, » dit Harry, choqué par la dureté de Drago contre lui-même.

Drago s'arrêta avant de s'écarter de la foule, pour se tenir en face d'une vitrine de bijoutier. Il resta silencieux un moment, laissant son regard gris glisser sur les bijoux exposés. Il connaissait bien cette boutique, il y achetait autrefois des bijoux pour sa mère ou pour lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une paire de boucles d'oreille, en forme de dragon. Harry le rejoignit et lui demanda s'il allait bien.

« C'est vrai qu'on se connaît pas vraiment, toi et moi, mais je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien depuis que tu es au Terrier. Si tu veux en parler, je serais aussi muet qu'une tombe.

-Tu ne comprendrais pas.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Tu n'as pas été élevé dans cette stupide société. Je suis tiraillé, Harry. Mes parents me manque et je comprend leur décision de m'avoir renier. Mais je leur en veux aussi de m'avoir laissé comme ça, sans adieu. Et puis, il y a les Weasley. Je les adore mais je sais que je vais les décevoir.

-Je comprends toujours pas en quoi, Drago. Explique-moi.

-Je suis amoureux.

-Fred ? Mais c'est bien !

-Non pas de lui, ni de George.

-Ron ? » questionna Harry.

« Non plus, tu gèles, mon pauvre.

-Ginny ? » demanda Harry mais Drago grimaça comme s'il allait vomir.

Harry réfléchit un peu. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de Wealsey et il n'avait pas parler de quelqu'un hors de la famille, donc ce n'était ni Hermione ni lui. Il ne restait donc plus que Bill et Fleur. Le brun se mordit la lèvre et regarda le bijou que Drago fixait depuis le début.

« Tu penses qu'une de ses boucles lui plairait ? » questionna Harry, préférant la finesse de parler indirectement de Bill.

« Peut-être mais je n'ai plus les moyens.

-Je te l'avance.

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

-Parce qu'en ce moment, Bill n'est pas heureux on dirait. Peut-être que son mariage était une mauvaise idée.

-Que sais-tu du divorce sorcier ?

-Bah ça doit être pareil que chez les moldus…

-Faux. C'est pire. Si Bill demande le divorce, ça sera humiliant pour Fleur mais aussi pour les Wealsey. Les sorcier se diront qu'ils ne peuvent plus faire confiance à un Weasley. Bill ne peut pas leur faire ça. Et je te parle pas de l'adultère.

-Mais Bill, il sait que tu…

-Oui.

-Et il… enfin, lui et toi…

-Oui, à la pleine lune.

-Putain de merde, » souffla Harry. « Mais tu l'aimes vraiment ?

-Je ne fais que penser à lui, il me hante nuit et jour. Je hais Fleur de pouvoir dormir à ses côtés, de pouvoir le toucher. Mon cœur se serre lorsqu'il passe à côté de moi avec son odeur à elle sur ses vêtements.

-Alors viens. » lui dit Harry avant de le tirer à l'intérieur de la boutique.

Surpris, Drago se laissa mener jusqu'au comptoir où le brun demanda s'il pouvait voir de plus près les boucles d'oreilles. Touché par le geste de son ancien rival, Drago resta bouche bée et le remercia du bout des lèvres lorsqu'Harry lui passa le petit paquet.

« Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

-Essaye de trouver le bonheur, ça serait bien pour commencer. »

Drago sourit doucement en acquiesçant. Harry lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule puis ils sortirent de la boutique. Ils entendirent alors des cris retentir dans la rue. Il y eut alors un mouvement de foule vers un petit salon de thé réputé quelques mètres plus loin. Harry sortit sa baguette alors que Drago faisait appel aux sens de Frost.

« Merlin, y a Andromeda ! » s'exclama Harry en apercevant la grand-mère de Teddy.

Drago gronda et se précipita. C'étaient encore des Mangemorts, ou du moins ça en ressemblait. Alors qu'il courait, il vit Andromeda attrapait Teddy de sa poussette et tenter de le protéger alors qu'une seconde femme s'interposait entre elle et les silhouettes sombres. Un sort la frappa au bras et la fit chanceler en arrière. Une belle femme brune avec une fine mèche blonde. _Maman_ , pensa t-il alors que Frost prenait le contrôle de son corps.

Drago sentit ses ongles s'allonger et se durcir alors que ses canines sortaient de sa mâchoire. Arrivé près d'elles, il bondit sur un premier assaillant et l'égorgea d'un coup de griffes. Il se jeta ensuite sur un autre sorcier, qu'il lacéra également. Le sang appelait le sang pour Frost. Ils avaient osé attaquer la génitrice de son humain. Et puis, cette odeur qui se dégageait d'elle. Il devait les protéger. Ils devaient mourir. Il voyait rouge alors que Teddy hurlait à plein poumons.

Frost attrapa un autre mangemort et lui arracha le bras. Voyant que l'attaque avait pris fin et que les Aurors étaient sur place, Harry stupéfixia le lycanthrope, pensant que les employés du Ministère voulaient sûrement avoir un prisonnier à interroger. Malgré son sort, qui figea un moment Drago, Harry vit le corps du blond se tordre, comme si Frost luttait pour se libérer. Harry le libéra et tenta de le calmer mais Frost grondait.

« Frost, du calme. Tout va bien, c'est finit.

-Le bébé... » souffla le blond, d'une voix rauque.

« -Teddy va bien, ça va aller. Laisse Drago revenir.

-Pas le louveteau… le bébé... »

Harry eut un mouvement de recul alors que les yeux rouges de Frost retrouvaient le gris métallisé de ceux de Drago. Le petit brun l'aida à se relever. Le blond tituba avant de se retourner vers sa mère et sa tante. Narcissa avait posé sa main sur son ventre et regardait son fils, les larmes aux yeux.

« Qu'as-tu dis, Drago ?

-Tu vas avoir un bébé…

-Par Merlin… Je… Avec Lucius, nous essayons mais les médicomages disaient qu'on avait peu de chance.

-Alors vous me remplacez, » souffla Drago en baissant les yeux.

« Non ! Non ! » s'exclama Narcissa Malefoy. « Nous n'avions pas le choix mais nous avons fait cela à contre cœur. Mon chéri, tu es la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai eu. Nous t'aimons, mon cœur. Nous t'aimerons toujours.

-Vous me manquez tellement, » chuchota le loup-garou alors que sa mère s'approchait pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Drago se laissa aller contre le corps de sa mère. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à glisser sur ses joues alors que Narcissa le bercer lentement.

« J'ai demandé à Andromeda de te donner le nom des Black, tu sais. Tu seras toujours mon bébé, même si tu as ce petit problème de poils…

-Je t'aime, maman.

-Moi aussi, mon petit dragon… enfin, mon petit loup. Je vais parler à ton père, tu auras de nouveau ton compte à la banque et on te donnera la maison à York.

-Merci.

-Est-ce que tu es heureux chez les Weasley ? Tu manges bien ? Madame Weasley te traite bien ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Oui, Molly est une seconde mère pour tous ceux qui vivent sous son toit. Et j'ai aussi de vrais amis maintenant : Fred, George, Harry et Bill.

-Viens quand tu veux au Manoir, tu manques aussi à ton père. »

Drago hocha la tête puis sa mère lui embrassa la joue. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry, à qui elle offrit un sourire sincère. Andromeda et elle partirent alors que Charlie, Fred et Asha couraient vers eux. Charlie était inquiet, sa mère allait le tuer quand elle apprendrait ce qu'il c'était passé.

 **La nuit était tombée sur le Terrier, tout le monde avait dîner dans le calme, presque dans un silence religieux.** **Molly n'avait pas hurler contre Charlie mais lui avait dit qu'elle était soulagée que personne n'avait rien. Ce qui avait plombé l'ambiance fut le moment où Drago avait parlé de sa mère. Elle attendait un enfant, un nouvel héritier pour la lignée des Malefoy.**

 **Alors que tout le monde était parti dans les étages pour se coucher et que Bill s'installait pour la deuxième nuit consécutive sur le canapé, Drago lui choisit de sortir prendre l'air et alla** **dans la grange. Revoir sa mère et apprendre que ses parents ne l'avaient pas oublié l'avait complètement chamboulé. Et puis, il allait avoir un petit frère. Il en avait rêvé toute son enfance. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Bill se glisser derrière lui. Le grand roux l'enlaça par derrière et lui embrassa le cou.**

 **« Tu es ailleurs, mon loup.**

 **-Je réfléchissais. C'est une journée de malade que je viens de vivre.**

 **-Et elle n'est pas finie.**

 **-Je vais avoir un petit frère…**

 **-Ou une petite sœur. Qui sait ?**

 **-Non, il faut que ça soit un garçon : pour continuer la lignée, continuer à porter le nom des Malefoy.**

 **-Hum… Au moins, dans ma famille on a pas ce problème, » s'amusa Bill.**

 **Drago sourit avant de se retirer de son étreinte et de cherche quelque chose dans sa poche. Bill le vit sortir une petite boite à bijoux et le lui tendre. Intrigué, il la prit et l'ouvrit. Les boucles d'oreilles en forme de dragon brillaient doucement. Le briseur de sort remercia le lycanthrope puis l'embrassa doucement.**

 **« Je pensais que tu n'avais plus d'argent.**

 **-Harry m'a avancé. Je lui ai dit pour nous, » avoua Drago.**

 **« Fred et George sont aussi dans la confession ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Charlie aussi, » déclara Bill. «** **Il est beau notre petit secret.**

 **-Je t'aime, William Weasley. »**

 **Le rouquin sourit avant d'attraper son amant et de le tirer vers lui. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement tout en se dévêtant rapidement. Déjà durs, Drago décida de passer les préliminaires en attirant Bill vers l'établi. Là, il fit face au meuble et se frotta sensuellement contre le bassin du briseur de sort.**

 **« Tu vas me rendre dingue, » souffla Bill en lançant un sort pour lubrifier son sexe dressé contre les fesses pâles de Drago.**

 **« Fais moi grimper aux rideaux, Bill.**

 **-** **Toujours. »**

 **Bill glissa sa main sur le dos de Drago avant de l'obliger à se pencher en avant. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en posant ses avants bras sur l'établi et en écartant les jambes. Bill le pénétra doucement et il gémit de plaisir. Drago était serré et chaud autour de lui. Le blond resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au plus profond de son intimité. Le loup-garou haleta de plaisir alors que sa main venait d'attraper son sexe.**

 **Bill ondula son bassin contre ses fesses. L'une de ses mains tenait fermement la hanche de Drago alors que l'autre caressait son dos et venait parfois sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux. C'était si bon, si enivrant. Drago gémissait de plaisir sous lui et son corps tremblait à chaque fois qu'il butait contre sa prostate.** **Se sentant venir, Bill glissa une de ses mains sur le ventre de Drago et attrapa la main de ce dernier. Le blond se redressa alors et vint plaquer sur dos contre le torse du roux. Bill enfouit son visage dans le cou de Drago alors qu'il se sentait exploser dans les profondeurs de son amant. Drago vint alors rapidement dans leur main.**

 **Bill serra Drago contre lui et le berça doucement alors que le blond peinait à retrouver son souffle. Le briseur de sort embrassait tendrement la peau de son épaule salée.**

 **« J'aimerais pouvoir dormir avec toi…**

 **-Tu sais que c'est pas possible.**

 **-Mais tu dors sur le canapé ! » s'offusqua Drago. « Ma mère a dit que j'aurais notre maison de York. On pourrait y vivre notre histoire.**

 **-Le Ministère ne te laissera jamais vivre seul. Tu ne peux que rester ici.**

 **-Que va t-on devenir alors ? » questionna le blond.**

 **« Il faut que je clarifie ma situation avec Fleur. Je dois réfléchir à tout ça, Dray… je trouverais une solution, je te le jure.**

 **-Je te fais confiance.**

 **-Rentrons, il faut dormir. »**

 **Drago acquiesça et ils se rhabillèrent. Lorsqu'il** **s retournèrent dans la maison, Ginny était dans la cuisine et se servait un verre d'eau. Elle leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient dehors.**

 **« Drago avait besoin de parler. C'est pas n'importe qui qui va devenir grand frère.**

 **-Hum… Je vais au lit, moi. Bonne nuit, Billy, » dit-elle alors que Drago la devancer dans l'escalier.**

 **Elle monta quelques marches avant de se tourner vers le salon où Bill était entrain de s'allonger.**

 **« Bill ? Ça va si mal que ça avec Fleur ?**

 **-Disons qu'on a quelques problèmes…**

 **-Avec maman, on craignait qu'elle soit trop superficielle et qu'elle te laisse à cause de tes cicatrices.**

 **-Je sais, Gin'. Disons que là, on est en froid à cause de ce que je suis vraiment.**

 **-Elle veut pas d'enfants, c'est ça ?**

 **-Entre autres, oui. Mais on finira par trouver une solution, ne t'en fais pas.**

 **-Et Malefoy ? On dirait que tu l'apprécie.**

 **-Oui. C'est un bon garçon et il mérite qu'on soit gentil avec lui. Il fait tout pour s'en sortir.** **Et puis, Fred et lui sont inséparables maintenant. Tu devrais plus lui parler, il est vraiment sympa. Même Harry est devenu son ami.**

 **-On verra, » chuchota Ginny avant de monter l'escalier.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou,_

 _et voilà un autre chapitre._

 _Je recommence le boulot lundi donc j'espère que j'aurais le temps d'écrire mais les publications seront bien plus espacées !_

 _Enjoy !_

 _PS : dans ce chapitre, 5000 gallions valent 40 376.50 euros… 7 millions de gallions = 56 527 101.41 euros_

 _ **Lulu29 :** Merci beaucoup ! Bienvenue parmi nous ! j'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont tout autant._

 _ **Christine :** Non, Christine, Fleur ne mourra pas ! (prends sa voix de jeune maman) Tu arrêtes maintenant, c'est pas bien de vouloir la mort des autres ! Sinon tu iras me recopier 100 fois « Fleur est mon amie ». J'ai enfin trouver THE moyen pour l'évincer donc (prend son accent brésilien) tou tou calme ! XD en vrai, franchement, comment j'adore tes reviews : que ce soit sur mes Star Wars ou cette fic ^^ faudrait que tu t'ouvres un compte ou quoi pour qu'on discutaille ! (genre sur quel couple pour le crossover… Bill/Hux/Kylo ? Bill/Kylo et Hux/…?)_

 _ **Lyrialoli :** Merci. En fait, je voulais pas faire de Lucius et Narcissa des parents indignes. Et puis ça aura son importance pour la suite ^^ Et oui, petit passage citronné. Pour moi, Drago et Bill sont égaux donc aucun ne domine l'autre (bon même si Frost a sa préférence hein!). Encore quelques chapitres et on aura enfin la réponse à : comment Bill va se débarrasser de Fleur._

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

 **Deux jours s'écoulèrent et puis, au petit matin, alors que le Terrier se réveillait lentement et que tout le monde se retrouvait tranquillement dans la cuisine, un grand hiboux noir et une chouette brune** **se posèrent sur le bord de la fenêtre. Drago les reconnu aussitôt et se figea près de l'entrée de la pièce. Ce fut Molly qui ouvrit aux oiseaux et leur offrit quelques friandises. Le hiboux vint directement sur l'épaule du blond et hulula doucement.**

 **« Bonjour, BlackWing. Que fais-tu ici, mon beau ? » demanda t-il à l'oiseau avant de lui prendre le parchemin qui pendait à sa patte.**

 **BlackWing frotta sa tête contre sa joue puis retourna vers la fenêtre pour laisser Belle de Nuit venir à leur jeune maître. C'étaient les oiseaux de ses parents mais Drago les connaissait par cœur, il avait** **eu** **pour passe-temps préféré de lire dans la grande volière,** **la chouette de sa mère lovait contre lui et BlackWing au-dessus d'eux, veillant silencieusement. Belle de Nuit lui donna la lettre de sa mère en battant des ailes. Drago lui pinça doucement le bec avant de les renvoyer, il répondrait à ses parents en prenant un des oiseaux des Weasley.**

 **Il s'assit à sa place habituelle et décida de commencer par la lettre de sa mère. Il sourit en retrouvant son écriture ronde et élégante, teintée d'une encre violette. Sa mère lui posait de nombreuses questions sur ses nouvelles conditions de vie. Elle avait entendu parler de ses problèmes avec le Ministère et lui expliquait qu'elle en avait parler à son père. Malgré que ce dernier avait perdu sa place auprès du Ministre, ils restaient pas moins la famille la plus riche de l'Angleterre Sorcière et ils avaient gardé le bras long. Elle remerciait aussi Molly de prendre soin de son fils et les inviter à la rejoindre tous les dimanche après-midi où Andromeda venait avec le petit Teddy, pour le thé et jouer aux cartes. Drago en informa la mère au foyer, qui rougit en disant qu'elle n'avait rien à se mettre pour être présentable.**

 **« Vous savez Molly, ma mère se moque de comment vous êtes habillée, tant que vous êtes vous même.**

 **-Et bien, tu écriras à Narcissa que je serais ravie de prendre le temps chez elle.**

 **-Que dis ton père ? » demanda Fred, curieux.**

 **Drago prit alors le parchemin et l'ouvrit lentement. L'écriture de son père était plus fine, plus droite et sévère. Comme à son habitude, son père se montrait moins familier. Lucius avait toujours été comme ça, un paternel visiblement distant mais qui était en privé aimant et doux.**

 ** _Drago,_**

 ** _ta mère m'a narré votre rencontre sur le chemin de Traverse. Je dois te remercier infiniment de l'avoir protéger. Je constate malgré ton reniement que tu n'as pas oublié l'éducation que nous t'avons fourni. La Famille avant tout. Malgré tout ce qui c'est passé, surtout ces dernières semaines, tu as toujours été notre fierté, l'enfant parfait que nous avons chéri plus que tout._**

 ** _La grossesse de ta mère ne pourra jamais effacer cela. Nous espérons pouvoir un jour te présenter un petit frère car je comprends avec le temps que nous ne pourrons jamais t'oublier et t'effacer de nos vies._** ** _Nous espérons pouvoir te revoir au manoir, accompagné de madame Weasley, mais aussi de son fils Fred. La communauté sorcière sait peu de choses sur les Lycanthropes. Nous aimerons apprendre à vous connaître._**

 ** _Les Weasley t'ont accueilli chez eux et semblent désormais te considérer comme un membre de leur famille. Malgré mes anciens préjugés sur eux, ils se sont montrés avec toi plus que généreux et bienveillants. Sache qu'ils ont mon respect et mon amitié. Nous n'oublierons jamais ce qu'ils font pour toi, Drago. C'est pour les remercier que j'ai fait transférer ce matin cinq milles gallions dans leur coffre de Gringott. J'espère que cette donation leur sera utile et qu'ils en profiteront comme il se doit._**

 ** _De plus, même si tu ne peux plus porter notre nom, j'ai décidé avec ta mère de te rendre ton coffre. Tu y trouveras l'acte de propriété de notre maison de York. Tu aimais tant cette demeure lors de nos vacances que nous ne pouvions pas te l'enlever._**

 ** _Tu manques beaucoup à Vif d'Argent._**

 ** _Lucius Malefoy._**

 **Drago avait lu la lettre de son père** **à voix haute. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux du parchemin, tous les Weasley s'étaient figés. Molly et Arthur avaient les larmes aux yeux alors que Ronald et Ginny étaient littéralement bouche bée. Ce fut Fred qui brisa le silence :**

 **« C'est qui Vif d'Argent ?**

 **-Mon cheval, que père m'a offert à mes quinze ans. Et aussi une autre façon, plus pudique, de me dire que je lui manques.**

 **-Cinq milles gallions... » souffla Georges, encore sous le choc.**

 **« Drago, tu dois dire à ton père que c'est une trop grosse somme ! Nous ne pouvons pas accepter ! » s'exclama alors Molly.**

 **« La fortune de mes parents est estimée à plus de sept millions de gallions, cette somme n'a aucune importance pour eux, Molly. C'est une goutte d'eau dans une bouteille. Et puis, Père s'offusquera si vous les lui rendait. Pensez à ce que vous allez pouvoir faire de cet argent.**

 **-** **Drago, c'est quand même une somme…**

 **-Payer vos dettes, renouveler vos gardes robes, offrez vous un voyage, » proposa Drago. « L'argent des Malefoy, ni repris ni échangé.**

 **-** **Maman, vous avez besoin de cet argent, » intervint Bill, Charlie acquiesça à côté de lui.**

 **Molly soupira, cédant à ses deux fils aînés.** **Ils avaient raison, ils avaient besoin de cet argent. Elle posa sa tasse de thé et passa derrière Drago, dont elle ébouriffa les cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe. Le blond sourit, il était heureux que son père ait fait un tel geste pour les Weasley.**

 **L'après-midi était chaud.** **Pour se rafraîchir, les jeunes du Terrier décidèrent de se rendre à quelques miles de là, sur les rives d'un lac. Allongé à l'ombre d'un arbre, Drago somnolait près d'Hermione qui lisait un ouvrage sur les lycanthropes. Les Weasley s'amusaient à leur jeux préféré : tenter de noyer leur frangine.** **Charlie et Asha nageaient un peu plus loin. Près de la rive, Harry sortit de l'eau et rejoignit sa meilleure amie et son ancien rival.**

 **Il s'ébouriffa et lança de nombreuses gouttelettes vers Drago. Ce dernier se redressa brusquement et râla contre le brun. Harry s'esclaffa avant de se jeter sur le serviette étendue au sol.**

 **«** **Sérieux, Harry ! Mon Brushing !**

 **-Oh, ça va. Au pire tu demanderas à Frost de te faire la toilette.**

 **-C'est pourri comme blague.**

 **-Au fait, je dois vous parler d'un truc, » avoua Harry. « J'ai eu une discussion avec Asha sur toi, Drago.**

 **-Ah ?**

 **-Tu savais qu'il existait une sorte d'organisation de lycanthropes, vampires et autres créatures magiques humanoïdes ?**

 **-Non. Et toi, Hermione ?**

 **-Jamais entendu parler.**

 **-Et bah, Asha en fait partie, » expliqua Harry. « Ils sont sacrément influents parce que c'est elle qui vous a fait sortir du Ministère, Fred et toi. C'était genre : libérez le ou subissez ma colère… Je crois que même Dumbledore n'était pas aussi craint.**

 **-Et elle t'a dit quelque chose en particulier ?**

 **-** **Juste que ce conseil servait à** **garder intacte la paix fragile entre** **les** **lycans, vampires, elfes, nains** **et les humains, sorciers et moldus.** **Mais surtout, elle m'a parlé de toi. Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais l'air d'être important à ses yeux. Et du coup, elle m'a parlé d'une prophétie.**

 **-Mince... » souffla Hermione et refermant le livre qu'elle ne lisait plus.**

 **« Une prophétie ? » demanda Drago, surpris.**

 **«** **Elle ne m'a pas dit grand-chose là dessus mais il semblerait que tu sois, genre, unique au monde. Elle a dit que ça avait un lien entre le pelage de Frost, ta puissance magique et ta faculté à ne faire vraiment qu'un avec ton loup.** **»**

 **Drago tourna alors la tête vers le lac où tous les autres nageaient. Il fixa la louve, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui cacher. Puis son regard se posa sur Bill, qui riait aux éclats en éclaboussant Fred.**

 **« Hermione, tu pourrais te renseigner là dessus ? Je demanderais à mon père s'il peut nous aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passe.**

 **-Okay, je peux aller à la bibliothèque du Chemin de Traverse demain, pendant que Molly et Ginny seront en shopping.**

 **-Merci. » souffla Drago alors que tout le monde remontait vers la rive.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou,_

 _et voilà un autre chapitre. Vous verrez que j'ai fait quelques références à d'autres films. Je vous laisse les trouver !_

 _Finalement je reprends pas le boulot de suite donc j'ai encore deux semaines pour écrire un maximum !_

 _Bon alors clairement, j'ai enfin en tête :_

 _-Comment Bill va se débarrasser de Fleur,_

 _-Qui a libéré Fred et Drago lors de la pleine lune_

 _-La Prophétie en question_

 _-Pourquoi des mangemorts s'en prennent encore à de pauvres gens_

 _elle est pas belle la vie ?!_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _ **Christine :** même pas vrai ! Appelle les services sociaux si tu veux_

 _sinon, j'ai pensé aussi à du Bill/Kylo et Drago/Hux ou oui carrément du Bill/Hux/Kylo (imagine Kylo à la merci des deux rouquins ^^)… j'ai un peu déjà des idées qui me viennent en tête. Tu en penses quoi si on introduit des éléments sorciers dans l'univers Star Wars (créatures magiques et magie) ?_

 _ **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 :** je sais qu'il était court mais j'avais du mal à le finir donc j'ai préféré le couper comme ça. Les Malefoy sont complexes, et j'en ai pas fini avec eux !_

 _ **L** **yrialoli :** tu verras bien !_

 _ **Chapitre 11**_

 **D** **rago avait attendu trois jours avant de pouvoir se retrouver seul avec Asha. Et il avait imaginé bien autre chose que de se retrouver à nettoyer une chambre du Square Grimmaurd pour cela. Bill et Fleur avaient repris leur travail à la banque de Gringott's et il n'avait plus que la vieille maison des Black pour s'occuper. Heureusement pour lui, Asha s'était également proposé alors que Charlie devait se rendre au Ministère pour organiser le transfert du dragon que les gobelins avaient acheté pour garder leurs coffres.**

 **C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à quatre pattes,** **à récurer le vieux plancher ancestral alors qu'Asha astiquer ce qui avait été autrefois un lustre. Après de longues minutes à rester silencieux et à se répéter ce que Harry lui avait révélé et le peu qu'avait trouvé Hermione dans ses livres c'est à dire rien, il se redressa et se tourna vers l'américaine.**

 **« Asha,** **tu n'aurais rien à me dire ?**

 **-Il y a beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles on pourrait parler, Drago.**

 **-Harry m'a parlé d'une prophétie.**

 **-Oh, je me demandais quand il ne tiendrait plus sa langue.**

 **-Alors, ça parle de quoi au juste ? » demanda Drago en plongeant son regard gris dans les yeux noirs de l'amérindienne.**

 **Celle-ci vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes.**

 **« La traduire en anglais serait faussée sa signification. Notre plus vieille légende raconte comment les loups-garous ont vu le jour. Certains parlent d'un roi grec qui aurait donné aux dieux son fils à manger. D'autres racontent qu'une louve aurait nourri deux enfants abandonnés sur les rives d'un fleuve.** **Mon peuple, lui, croit qu'un loup et la Lune tombèrent amoureux, de cette union naquit deux enfants le jour ils étaient hommes, la nuit ils étaient loups l'un blanc comme la neige l'autre noir comme les ténèbres.**

 **-Frost est blanc.**

 **-Oui, » acquiesça Asha. « Ces deux pelages sont très rares.**

 **-Et ça veut dire quoi au juste maintenant ?**

 **-Tu es puissant, Drago. Tu es né pour diriger. Frost et toi ne faites qu'un. Certains pensent que tu as été choisi par Greyback pour devenir son héritier et finir ce qu'il a commencé.**

 **-Je comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il a commencé ?**

 **-Réunir les meutes anglaises et irlandaises. Cela fait des siècles que les meutes européennes sont divisés, sans roi, enfin sans l'alpha supérieur. Greyback a fait en sorte de mettre la main sur un sorcier dont la magie est puissante. En te mordant comme il l'a fait, il s'est assuré que tu serais un alpha potentiel.**

 **-Et Frost est un alpha, » conclu Drago.**

 **«** **Il se peut que tu aies les capacités pour réunifier les meutes.**

 **-Génial…** **tu es au courant que je ne connais aucun autre lycanthrope à part toi et Fred ?**

 **-La Prophétie dit que cela n'a pas d'importance pour le moment.**

 **-Ouais, ça aussi c'est génial, » souffla Drago. « Et cette prophétie, elle sort d'où ? De quand ?**

 **-Un chaman l'a cité lorsque le premier lycanthrope européen a mis les pieds sur les Terres Sauvages. Il demandait à nos meutes refuge alors que les meutes du vieux continent se mourraient.**

 **-Asha, je ne pense pas être ce héros que tu attends.**

 **-Nous verrons bien, laisse la Lune te guider.**

 **-** **Est-ce que je dois savoir quelque chose d'autre ? » demanda Drago.**

 **« -Il y a peut être une dernière chose que notre alpha apprend à chaque louveteau dans ma meute : la loi de la meute. Ça dit ceci : « voilà la loi de la meute, aussi vieille que le ciel, aussi sincère. Le loup qui la respecte devient prospère, le loup qui l'enfreint devient poussière. Comme le lierre sur l'arbre qu'il enlace la loi partout passe et repasse. Car la force de la meute est dans le loup et la force du loup est dans la meute ».**

 **-C'est beau… l'union fait la force et un pour tous, tous pour un.**

 **-Oui. »**

 **A** **sha sourit à Drago alors qu'il se sentait toujours autant perdu. Il aspirait à une vie tranquille mais voilà qu'en plus d'être un loup garou, il pouvait être aussi un super lycanthrope. L'amérindienne lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Harry arriva à ce moment là et leur informa qu'il avait fait du thé froid et que tout le monde faisait une pause dans le salon.**

 **« Merci, Harry. On arrive tout de suite.**

 **-Okay, on vous attend en bas, »** **dit Harry avant de repartir.**

 **« N'oublies pas Drago : tu as une meute. Tu n'es pas seul.**

 **-Une meute de deux…**

 **-Non. Fred n'est pas le seul. Il y a de nombreuses personnes autour de toi.** **Un alpha peut avoir plus que ses loups auprès de lui.** **Allez, viens, allons boire ce thé froid anglais. »**

 **Drago suivit Asha dans le salon. Il but sans un mot son verre. La pleine lune aurait lieu dans une semaine.** **Il espérait que tout** **allait bien se passer. Il se promit d'en parler à Fred. Il se devait de le mettre au courant, pour avoir son soutien et surtout le protéger.**

 **Dans l'après-midi, les garçons décidèrent de s'occuper du toit et des gouttières. Il y avait de nombreuses infiltrations d'eau à travers le toit et les gouttières étaient engorgées de feuilles mortes. N'ayant pas le vertige, Harry, Ron et Drago se portèrent volontaires pour grimper sur les tuiles** **vieillissantes. Après deux heures de réparation, Drago se laissa glisser jusqu'au bord du toit et commença à nettoyer à la main les gouttières. Ron le rejoignit peu de temps après.**

 **«** **Je suis au courant pour ce que tu fais à mon frère, » finit-il par lâcher. Drago lui lança un regard rapide :**

 **« Ce que je lui fais ?**

 **-Tu lui as jeté un sort ou un autre truc… tu veux briser son couple.**

 **-Tu te trompes, Ronald.**

 **-Ah ouais ? Tu vas me dire que tu aimes Bill ?**

 **-Je ne peux pas te forcer à me croire mais c'est la vérité. J'aime ton frère, c'est plus fort que moi. Et si tu crois que je fais ça pour lui faire du mal, c'est complètement faux.**

 **-Ah ouais, alors tu m'expliques pourquoi il fait chambre à part avec Fleur ?**

 **-Tu n'as pas écouté ou alors tu ne fais pas attention : Fleur n'a pas l'air ravi que Bill soit à moitié loup-garou.**

 **-Ouais, et toi tu t'amuses à lui faire du rentre dedans ! » s'énerva Ronald.**

 **Dans son énervement, le jeune Weasley ne fit pas attention et son pied glissa sur une vieille tuile.** **Son corps bascula alors en arrière. Drago eut à peine le temps d'attraper sa manche avant qu'il ne tombe dans le vide. Les cris de Ron attirèrent l'attention de Harry qui voulut se précipiter avant de se rendre compte que le toit au niveau des deux autres garçons étaient presque sur le point de s'effondrer.**

 **Drago grimaça alors qu'il sentait le tissu glissait entre ses doigts. Fermement agrippé à la gouttière, il avait du mal à remonter la belette. Il jura en se promettant intérieurement de demander à Molly de mettre son dernier fils au régime.**

 **« Me lâche pas, » couina Ronald alors que sa manche commençait à se déchirer.**

 **« -Tu crois que je vais te laisser ?**

 **-Je glisse !**

 **-Arrête de gigoter ! » s'exclama Drago alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment remonter le rouquin.**

 **Il ferma alors les yeux et se concentra. Il n'y arriverait pas tout seul. Frost gronda avant de prendre le contrôle. Il leva alors son bras et souleva Ronald dans les airs. Mais la manche céda. Frost rugit littéralement avant de se jeter à sa suite. Ses griffes se plantèrent dans le mur extérieur et se figèrent après une longue griffade. Plus lourd que le sorcier, il était tombé plus rapidement. Le bras du louveteau de la Lupa passa devant son visage et il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait : mordre.**

 **Ron hurla en sentant les crocs de Drago se refermer sur son poignet. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes** **avant que les autres n'arrivent à les secourir grâce à une vieille échelle. Une fois sur la terre ferme, Frost laissa Drago reprendre le contrôle alors qu'Asha s'affairait sur la plaie de Ron. Ce dernier était en état de choc. Près d'eux, Drago ne cessait de murmurer qu'il était désolé, passant nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.**

 **« Ça va aller, Drago : tu as fait ce que tu pensais juste, » tenta Harry pour le rassurer.**

 **« Non, non, non… ils vont me tuer… Molly va me tuer. Bill va me rejeter… j'ai merdé. j'ai merdé.**

 **-Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Il allait tombé de quatre étages au moins, » affirma Harry avant de l'enlacer.**

 **Bouleversé, Drago se laissa faire et fondit en larmes contre son épaule. Asha finit de nettoyer la morsure et de bander le poignet de Ronald. Hermione lui donna ensuite un calmant et ils l'accompagnèrent dans le salon, où ils l'allongèrent sur l'un des canapés. Vint alors la question fatidique, posée par Ginny :**

 **« Est-ce qu'il va devenir un loup-garou ? »**

 **Asha examina une nouvelle fois le jeune homme puis se tourna vers Drago.** **Elle soupira avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez.**

 **« C'est Frost qui avait le contrôle. On ne sera sûr que la semaine prochaine, à la pleine lune.**

 **-Bordel… » jura Drago. « Je vous assure que je voulais pas !**

 **-Tu as voulu le sauver, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, » affirma Hermione, en essayant d'être rassurante.**

 **« je vais mourir » gémit Ron sur son canapé.**

 **Les membres tremblants, Drago s'assit sur le fauteuil pas loin alors qu'Asha se proposa pour aller prévenir Molly au Terrier. Elle transplana et revint une demi heure plus tard accompagnée par la mère de famille. Molly se précipita sur son fils et l'enlaça. Drago préféra partir dans la cuisine, accompagné d'Asha et de Fred. Dans la pièce voisine, ils entendirent Harry expliquer à Molly ce qu'il c'était passé.**

 **Molly écouta attentivement Harry puis décida d'aller voir les trois loups-garous. Elle marcha directement vers Drago, qui fuyait visiblement son regard. Mais elle lui attrapa le menton et le força à lui faire face.**

 **« Drago, mon garçon : voulais-tu le mordre ?**

 **-Non, je vous le jure. Frost devait juste le ramener sur le toit. Mais le tissu a lâché et il s'est précipité.**

 **-A quoi tu pensais ?**

 **-Juste à sauver votre fils, Molly. »**

 **La sorcière soupira avant de lui caresser doucement la joue.** **Le geste était tendre et réconfortant. Drago ferma les yeux et profita de la sensation de chaleur sur sa joue.**

 **« Je pense que Fred et toi devriez rester ici, au square, pour la semaine. Ron est encore sous le choc mais il va faire une crise quand il aura comprit.**

 **-On fera tout ce que vous voulez.**

 **-Espérons que ce n'est rien où je vais devoir demander plus d'argent à ton père : tu finiras par me coûter cher en os à ronger. »**

 **Drago sourit à la plaisanterie de la sorcière. Il était soulagé qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et fit de même avec Fred avant de repartir avec les autres sorciers et Asha. Avant de transplaner, Harry les invita à faire comme chez eux. Drago mangea à peine et monta rapidement se coucher. Il se réfugia sous la couette alors qu'en lui, Frost gémissait. Fred préféra le laisser tranquille et s'enferma dans une autre chambre.**

 **Il était tard lorsqu'un bruit sortit Drago de son état léthargique. Il se redressa dans son lit et huma l'air. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors qu'il identifiait l'odeur de Bill. Ce dernier monta l'escalier et** **entra silencieusement dans la chambre.**

 **«** **Bill... » souffla le blond.**

 **« Est-ce tu vas bien, Dray ?**

 **-Je m'en veux. Je m'en veux tellement.**

 **-Ron n'est pas mort, c'est ce qui compte, » déclara l'aîné avant de se glisser à ses côtés.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou,_

 _encore un autre chapitre, qui est plutôt un bon passage citronné et quelques avancées pour l'intrigue. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Bon par contre, je suis déçue du peu de review que j'ai eu pour le 11ème chapitre… normalement j'en ai plus ! snif_

 _Et en récapitulant :_

 _-On aura bientôt le passage où Bill va se débarrasser de Fleur_

 _-On saura enfin qui a libéré Fred et Drago lors de la 1ère pleine lune_

 _-On va en savoir plus sur les attaques de mangemorts._

 _Bonne lecture_

 _ **Christine:** Et oui, Ron rejoint les rangs de la meute ou pas ! la pleine lune n'a pas encore eu lieu donc suspense !_

 _T'inquiètes pas Bill et Hux peuvent faire un bon duo démoniaque contre Kylo hihihi Vampires ?_

 _ **Wenna-Hic :** merci beaucoup ! j'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont ! Le chapitre 13 est déjà écrit ^^_

 _ **Chapitre 12**_

 **Bill se glissa à côté de Drago et l'attira contre lui. Le blond se laissa faire et se lova contre sa chemise noire. Les mains du briseur de sort caressèrent doucement ses cheveux qu'il embrassa tendrement. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, à se cajoler puis** **Bill se dévêtit lentement. Drago se redressa sur les coudes pour l'observer.** **Il lui demanda s'il restait pour la nuit. Bill acquiesça en l'informant que Fleur travaillait cette nuit.**

 **« Notre première nuit romantique.**

 **-Merci Gringott's, » murmura Drago, un sourire aux lèvres alors que Bill rampait vers lui.**

 **Le roux l'embrassa langoureusement, faisant danser sa langue avec la sienne. Drago se colla à lui, passant ses bras et ses jambes autour de sa peau pâle,** **caressant son dos et ses fesses. Bill finit par rompre le baiser et se redresser, à genoux entre les cuisses écartées du blond. Il regarda attentivement le corps de son amant. Drago était magnifique. Il s'étira pour prendre une pose encore plus lascive avant de lui lancer un sourire provocateur.**

 **« Aujourd'hui, on s'est encore disputé avec Fleur, au travail en plus.**

 **-Tu vas vraiment me parler d'elle ?**

 **-C'est que ça m'a donné beaucoup à réfléchir pour notre avenir.**

 **-Notre avenir ? » répéta Drago en se redressant une nouvelle fois sur les coude. « Tu es marié. Notre avenir c'est moi vivant comme amant secret jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses de cette situation et que tu me quittes.**

 **-Il y a une autre solution.**

 **-Tu peux pas divorcer de Fleur, ta famille te tueras.**

 **-Tu te focalises trop sur moi mais si c'était Fleur qui demandait le divorce ? » demanda Bill tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur les genoux de Drago.**

 **« A quoi as-tu pensé ?**

 **-Tu ne vas pas du tout aimer mon idée.**

 **-Dis moi, » ordonna le blond mais Bill posa une main sur son torse et l'obligea à se rallonger.**

 **« Je t'expliquerais plus tard. D'abord, je vais te faire grimper au rideau. »**

 **Drago haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Bill l'empêcha de parler en glissant ses doigts dans sa bouche alors qu'il se penchait vers l'entre-jambe à moitié dure du blond. Drago referma ses lèvres sur les doigts de Bill pendant que ce dernier le prenait en bouche. Le lycanthrope gémit doucement** **alors qu'il se sentait gonflé dans la bouche humide du sorcier. La langue de Bill glissait contre sa veine et son gland. La main libre du roux glissait sur ses cuisses et jusqu'à ses testicules.**

 **Bill les faisait rouler entre ses doigts puis les relâcher puis venir taquiner l'entrée de Drago. Les jambes de l'ancien héritier s'écartèrent davantage alors que son bassin roulait en avant pour lui donner plus d'accès. Après quelques minutes à se faire sucer les doigts, Bill les retira de la bouche de Drago. Le blond s'attendit à les sentir contre son antre mais rien ne se passa. Il releva alors la tête et vit que Bill avait placé sa main dans son dos.**

 **Entre ses jambes, le briseur de sort gémissait à son tour alors qu'il se préparait. Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cette vision était plus qu'érotique. Pour encourager Bill, Drago glissa ses doigts blancs dans ses mèches rousses. Une fois prêt, Bill se redressa et vint se placer à califourchon** **sur ses hanches. Drago caressa son torse alors qu'il s'empaler sur le sexe dur et dressé du blond.**

 **Drago plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Bill alors que le roux soufflait pour s'habituer à la présence du blond en lui. Le loup-garou se mordit les lèvres : le briseur de sort était sublime dans cette position. Ses longs cheveux cuivrés tombaient sur ses épaules blanches, cachant à moitié son visage. Une teinte rosé colorait ses joues et faisait ressortir ses petites tâches de rousseurs.**

 **« Embrasse-moi, » souffla Drago alors que les hanches de Bill commençaient à onduler contre son bassin.**

 **Bill sourit avant de se pencher pour lui offrir ce qu'il demandait. Leurs langues dansèrent ensembles alors que l'antre du plus vieux allait et venait autour du sexe dur de Drago. Bill était chaud et étroit. Le cœur du blond fondit lorsqu'il le vit passer sa main dans ses longues mèches rousses, pour se recoiffer et mettre ses cheveux en arrière. C'était stupide de sa part mais il trouvait ce geste tellement sexy.** **Drago remarqua alors que Bill portait la boucle d'oreille qu'il lui avait offert.**

 **«** **Je veux que tu jouisses en moi, petit dragon.**

 **-Tu m'appartiens, » souffla Drago en caressant le dragon en métal qui pendait à l'oreille de Bill.**

 **Le briseur de sort l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de se redresser et d'augmenter la cadence de ses mouvements de hanches. Les ongles de Drago se plantèrent dans sa peau alors que son bassin allait à la rencontre de ses fesses.**

 **Le dos du blond** **se cambra alors qu'il jouit contre la prostate de Bill. Sa poitrine se levait et s'abaisser rapidement alors que son souffle était saccadé. Au-dessus de lui, Bill ne s'était pas touché et son érection était dur contre son ventre. Le briseur de sort lui embrassa le front et tenta de rouler sur le côté mais Drago le retint.**

 **« Non. Monte vers mon visage : je veux que tu baises ma bouche, » annonça Drago, encore essoufflé.**

 **Bill hocha la tête avant de lui obéit. Il plaça ses genoux de chaque côté de la tête de Drago puis dirigea lentement son sexe vers la bouche du blond. Drago ouvrit la bouche et le laissa glisser en lui. Il suça et amena le plus profond possible le sexe de Bill, tout en lui tenant fermement les fesses. L'aîné des Weasley s'appuya sur la tête de lit avant d'accompagner du bassin les sucions de Drago. Excité par la soumission du blond, Bill accentua ses vas et viens dans sa cavité buccale. Il sentit une vive chaleur lui brûler les reins puis une explosion dans son bas ventre. Sous lui, Drago s'étouffa à moitié en avalant son sperme.**

 **Bill finit par rouler sur le côté et s'allonger près de Drago. Ce dernier se lova contre son torse, passant son bras et sa jambe droite sur lui. Bill lui caressa doucement le dos et lui embrassa les cheveux.**

 **«** **Tu me dis maintenant ce que tu pensais faire ? » demanda lentement Drago.**

 **Le briseur de sort lui exposa alors son plan. Mais à peine eut-il finit que le lycan se redressait, choqué.**

 **« T'es dingue ! Le Ministère ne laissera jamais faire !**

 **-Si on se barre aux Etats-Unis, on ne risquera rien. La meute d'Asha pourra nous accueillir.**

 **-Et tu fais quoi de Fred ? Et si Ron est contaminé aussi ?**

 **-On les amènera avec nous.**

 **-Oh parce que tu crois qu'un alpha laissera une autre meute venir vivre tranquillement chez lui ? » demanda Drago.**

 **« Tu sais que c'est la seule solution pour qu'on soit ensembles, à jamais.**

 **-Je peux pas faire ça, Bill. Tu m'en demandes trop…**

 **-Réfléchis y, bébé. On sera ensembles, on pourra former une famille. »**

 **Drago se pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Peut-être que Bill n'avait pas forcément tort… il se recoucha lentement. Bill l'enlaça silencieusement, il savait que Drago devait peser le pour et le contre de sa proposition…**

 **Le manoir était calme. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour Livy, la petite elfe de maison,** **de** **nettoyer le grand salon de ses maîtres. Elle dépoussiérait délicatement la tapisserie qui servait à sa famille d'arbre généalogique lorsqu'elle remarqua quelque chose qui n'y était pas la veille.**

 **Elle s'approcha davantage et toucha doucement le tissu tendu. Le nom de son maître brillait, signifiant qu'il était le maître de maison et le Lord de la famille.** **Au-dessus, comme des branches plus jeunes, une ligne marron courrait vers un autre nom que le pauvre maître avait dû brûler à contre cœur, quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais il y avait aussi une autre ligne à côté, fine et beige. Mais elle finissait dans le vide. L'enfant à naître n'avait pas encore de prénom.**

 **La tapisserie ensorcelée ne pouvait jamais se tromper. La couleur de la petite branche ne pouvait non plus être la mauvaise. Ravie de la nouvelle, la petite elfe de maison lâcha sa brosse et courut dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de ses maîtres. Elle les réveilla à grands cris de joie. Surpris dans son sommeil, Lucius se redressa brutalement et attrapa sa baguette avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de son elfe de maison.**

 **« Livy, par Morgane ! Qu'as-tu à hurler ainsi ?**

 **-La Tapisserie ! Maître, la Tapisserie s'est modifiée ! » cria gaiement** **l'elfe.**

 **Le sang de Lucius ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Lui et son épouse se précipitèrent dans le grand salon. Narcissa allumait les lumières alors que Lucius se dirigeait vers le mur. Il caressa doucement la tapisserie, la petite branche beige sous son doigt.**

 **« Lucius ? » demanda Narcissa en se rapprochant.**

 **« Beige… C'est beige.**

 **-Une fille ! » s'exclama Narcissa, son regard pétillant de bonheur.**

 **« Regarde, mon amour, » lui demanda Lucius en se reculant légèrement.**

 **Narcissa vit alors ce que son mari voulait qu'elle observe. La nouvelle branche était bien beige mais surtout le prénom effacé de leur fils était à nouveau lisible et une ligne sinueuse sombre commençait à partir de son emplacement.**

 **« Nous allons avoir une petite princesse et Drago… oh, mon chéri !**

 **-Livy, va me chercher BlackWing ! » ordonna Lucius alors que son épouse restait focalisé sur la tapisserie.**

 **Il y avait autrefois une tapisserie similaire chez les Black. Ensorcelée, elle désignait elle-même les héritiers de la famille et annonçait toujours à l'avance le sexe des enfants à naître. Narcissa caressa doucement son ventre à peine rebondi. Drago allait avoir une petite sœur. Mais surtout la magie familiale l'avait à nouveau désigné comme héritier mâle légitime.** **Et une petit bourgeon se dessinait lentement.**

 **Un vieux hibou se posa silencieusement sur une branche et lâcha sa missive. Son destinataire sortit de l'ombre et prit la lettre. Ça avait été si facile de corrompre le Ministère. Pourtant, le louveteau blanc de Greyback lui avait échappé, même avec l'aide des soit disant Mangemorts qu'il avait recruté.**

 **« Qu'est-ce que ça dit, amour ? » demanda sa Lupa, faisant fuir le vieux rapace.**

 **« Weasley. Sa sœur vint de lui annoncer que leur jeune frère a été mordu par l'Usurpateur.**

 **-Que vas-tu faire ?**

 **-Le Ministère a interdit les morsures, même accidentelles. Les aurors vont le cueillir pour moi.**

 **-En le séparant de sa meute, il sera plus vulnérable.**

 **-** **Espérons qu'ils le tueront sinon je devrais me salir les crocs... »**


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello,_

 _et voilà le chapitre 13 !_

 _Je pense que le chapitre 14 sera centré sur la Transylvanie avant le chapitre 15 qui sera lui sur la pleine lune !_

 _Chapitres toujours pas écrits…._

 _ **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 :** Merci beaucoup ! Pour espacer les parties, je mets des * * * * normalement…_

 _ **Christine :** héhé ! Faut bien du suspense et des intrigues sinon ça serait pas drôle ! Sinon, c'est quoi le nom de la caserne de pompier près de chez toi ? Faut que je les appelle pour signaler une future pyromane !_

 _ **Lyrialoli :** tu boudes ?_

 _ **Chapitre 13**_

 **Drago s'étira lentement avant de rouler sur le côté, délaissé par Bill. Le briseur de sort s'était levé quelques minutes plus tôt pour prendre sa douche. Le blond passa son boxer et le rejoignit dans la salle de bain. Il était très tôt mais le rouquin devait rentrer chez lui pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes lorsque Fleur rentrerait de sa nuit de travail.** **Pour ne pas le retarder, Drago préféra s'appuyer sur le cadran de la porte et regarder le rideau de la douche. Il pouvait y deviner la silhouette de son amant.**

 **« Bien dormi ?**

 **-Tu ronfles.**

 **-Rectification : je respire fort, » plaisanta Drago.**

 **« Pardonnez-moi, monsieur le parfait aristocrate.**

 **-Quand allons-nous nous revoir ?**

 **-Je viendrais au Terrier pour la pleine lune. Asha et Charlie doivent repartir avant.**

 **-Tu ne peux pas repasser avant ? » demanda Drago.**

 **Bill coupa l'eau et passa la tête hors** **de la douche. Il fit une moue désolée à son amant. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire oui au blond mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attirer les soupçons de son épouse.**

 **« Je suis désolée, bébé. Penses à ce que je t'ai proposé hier soir, on en reparlera à la pleine lune.**

 **-C'est trop risqué, Bill. Tu le sais.**

 **-Peut-être mais on sera ensembles, » répondit le plus vieux en sortant de la douche.**

 **Drago soupira alors que Bill s'enveloppait dans une épaisse serviette éponge. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement avant que le sorcier ne retourne dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Drago ne l'accompagna pas, préférant descendre dans la cuisine pour lui préparer quelque chose à manger.**

 **Il était entrain de faire des tartines lorsqu'il entendit des bruits provenant du salon. Drago se retourna alors et lâcha subitement le pain et le couteau qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Un sort bleu le toucha de plein fouet et le fit hurler de douleur. Deux sorcières se jetèrent sur lui et lui attrapèrent fermement les bras. Assommé par sa blessure, Drago sentit toutefois la morsure de l'argent autour de ses poignets. Il cria une nouvelle fois, appelant Fred et Bill à l'aide.**

 **Les deux frères descendirent en trombe l'escalier et virent des Aurors passer une sorte de muselière contre la bouche de Drago. Fred tenta de s'interposer mais un Auror le stupéfixia. N'ayant pas sa baguette avec lui, Bill** **opta pour une approche plus diplomatique. Il s'approcha d'un auror et lui demanda ce qu'ils venaient faire ici.**

 **« Nous avons été alerté de la morsure contre la personne de Ronald Weasley.** **Les lycanthropes ont interdiction de mordre, c'est la loi, » indiqua l'Auror.**

 **« Qui vous a dit que Drago avait mordu mon frère ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de le molester comme ça.**

 **-C'est votre sœur. Et nous avons tous les droits sur les individus jugés dangereux. Celui-là risque la mise à mort. »**

 **Bill fut assommé par les deux révélations de l'Auror. Comment Ginny avait pu faire une chose pareille ? Elle savait bien que cela aurait inévitablement des répercutions sur Drago et même sur Fred. Et surtout, comment le Ministère pouvait** **autoriser la violence des Aurors et la peine capitale alors qu'il n'avait plus les Détraqueurs sous son contrôle.**

 **« Drago ! » s'exclama t-il. « Je vais prévenir tout le monde, ne t'inquiètes pas ! » Drago se tortilla et tenta de crier malgré l'objet en métal qui lui entravait la bouche. « Je vais te sortir de là ! Je te le promets. »**

 **Les Aurors partirent en transplanant, amenant Drago manu miltari avec eux. Bill libéra Fred avant de lui demander d'aller directement au Terrier et de dire ce qu'il venait de se passer à leurs parents et à Harry. Il comptait sur la popularité de ce dernier pour faire pression sur le Ministère. Lui s'habilla rapidement avant de transplaner devant le portail du manoir des Malefoy. Le père de Drago avait sûrement encore des contacts et de l'influence pour aider son fils.**

 **Drago était encore en sous-vêtement lorsqu'il fut jeté sans ménagement dans une cage. On ne lui enleva ni ses menottes en argent ni l'espèce de** **muselière-bâillon** **qu'il avait sur la bouche. Il s'agita,** **tenta de** **hurler, se jeta contre les barreaux, sous les regards presque amusés des Aurors. Ils le regardaient comme une bête sauvage bloquée dans une cage de cirque.** **Drago fulminait mais il se calma lorsqu'il vit Percy Weasley et deux autres employés du Ministère s'approcher de lui.**

 **Ils discutèrent autour de la cage comme si Drago n'était pas là.** **L'un d'eux semblait choqué du traitement qu'il avait reçu mais Weasley répétait sans cesse qu'il avait mordu son frère et l'autre employé acquiesçait à ses paroles. Ils débattaient surtout sur son envoie à Azkaban ou non. Drago avait peur.** **Le Ministère était devenu totalement fou.**

 **Après un moment, Weasley fit signe aux Aurors. On le sortit brusquement de sa cage. Drago tenta de prendre ses jambes à son cou mais il se prit un violent coup dans la jambe. Il tomba au sol et d'autres coups** **vinrent. Le lycanthrope se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour tenter de se protéger. Puis quelqu'un l'attrapa par les cheveux et le tira sur plusieurs mètres. Lorsqu'il se releva, Drago remarqua qu'ils avaient passé une porte et se retrouvaient ainsi dans un couloir qui semblait être utilisé par de nombreux employés du Ministère.**

 **Derrière lui, il entendit Weasley dire qu'ils devaient l'abattre. Quelqu'un d'autre accepta en déclarant qu'ils devaient l'emmener d'abord dans les caves pour mieux transférer son corps en toute discrétion. Frost gronda alors en lui et il le laissa prendre le contrôle. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Le loup donna un violent coup à l'Auror qui lui tenait fermement le bras.** **Frost réussit alors à s'éloigner et se mit à courir avant de s'effondrer, le corps se tordant de douleur sous un Doloris lancé par Weasley.**

 **Au sol, Frost poussa un crie inhumain avant de succomber à un état de semi conscience. Le monde sembla cesser de bouger autour de lui. Puis il entendit des bruits de bottes. Un homme s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta juste à côté de sa tête. Une odeur de mort remplit ses narines alors qu'une cape était posée sur son corps.**

 **« Qu'avons-nous là ? » demanda l'homme en se penchant vers lui.** **Il parlait avec un léger accent d'Europe de l'Est.** **Frost leva les yeux et vit deux grands yeux verts, trop vert, trop clairs, pas humain.**

 **« Monsieur, éloignez-vous de ce loup-garou : il est dangereux.**

 **-Vous pensez qu'il pourrait mordre ? Messieurs, je crains d'avoir mordu plus que lui, » affirma l'homme en se redressant pour faire face aux trois employés du Ministère.**

 **Ces derniers reculèrent** **de quelques pas.** **Tout le monde connaissait l'homme qui se tenait au-dessus du lycanthrope et personne, pas même les dirigeants des communautés sorcières, osait le mécontenter. Il était considéré comme un roi par les siens, l'une des plus anciennes créatures de ce monde.**

 **« Monseigneur, nous avons des lois à respecter. Ce loup-garou va devoir payer de sa vie le crime qu'il a commis.**

 **-Soit. Mais mort ou ailleurs, quelle différence cela peut faire pour vous ? Le résultat serait le même, je vous en débarrasse juste.**

 **-Voyons, un tel déchet ne mérite pas votre attention, » tenta Weasley.**

 **« Ne me dit pas, stupide mortel, ce qui mérite ou non mon intérêt, » siffla la créature, dévoilant ses canines parfaitement blanches et acérées. « Je vais le prendre, il rejoindra ma collection personnelle.**

 **-Monseigneur fera ce qu'il lui plaira, » accepta docilement l'un des employés.**

 **L'homme sourit avant de faire un signe de la main. Le corps de Drago se souleva alors et glissa lentement jusqu'à ses bras. Frost gronda en se sentant être porté par la créature.** **Ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux de l'homme et il se sentit soudain somnolant. Il perdit connaissance au moment même où la créature disparut avec lui du couloir.**

 **Drago se sentit bercer lentement, le corps enveloppait par quelque chose de chaud et de moelleux. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Son visage était tourné vers une vitre teintée. Il recula légèrement la tête pour observer silencieusement le paysage qui défilait, des sapins sombres et très hauts à perte de vue. Comprenant qu'il n'était plus au Ministère et surtout plus en Angleterre, il se redressa. Drago prit alors conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était une calèche au cuir et au bois sombre. quelqu'un avait posé sur lui un lourd manteau doublé de fourrure.**

 **« Enfin réveillé ? » demanda une voix sur sa gauche.**

 **Drago tourna alors la tête et vit l'homme qui était intervenu dans le couloir. Il était magnifique, de longs cheveux châtains descendaient en cascade autour de son visage, ses yeux bleus étaient aussi beau qu'un océan.** **L'homme était vêtu d'une chemise blanche assez large et d'une veste en velours sombre.**

 **« Qui êtes vous ? Et où suis-je ?**

 **-J'ai porté beaucoup de nom dans ma vie. Mais tu peux m'appeler Vladimir. Et tu es sur mes terres en Transylvanie.**

 **-Vladimir. Transylvanie. Ça sonne comme une mauvaise plaisanterie, » déclara Drago en remontant le manteau sur ses épaules, en dessous il était toujours à moitié nu.**

 **« Tu préfères que je te renvoie là-bas ?**

 **-Je veux rentrer chez moi.**

 **-Malheureusement, ça ne sera pas possible dans l'immédiat. Notre cher président sorcier roumain a accepté que tu trouves asile ici en attendant mieux.**

 **-Pourquoi ? » demanda Drago. « Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé et amené ici ?**

 **« -Des américains font beaucoup de choses pour te protéger, je me suis dit que laisser ses employés te tuer serait vraiment dommage vu tous les efforts que les amerloques ont fait. Et puis, il y a quelqu'un qui m'aurait étripé si je n'étais pas intervenu.**

 **-Qui ?**

 **-Tu le rencontreras au nid.**

 **-Vous emmenez un lycanthrope dans votre nid, vous avez peur de rien, » se moqua Drago.**

 **Le vampire sourit doucement alors que la calèche tournait pour passer un grand portal en fer forgé. Le paysage changea alors. Ils sortirent de l'épaisse forêt de pins pour arriver sur une grande plaine qui menait à un précipice où un vieux château était édifié sur les bords. Drago remarqua alors qu'il faisait jour à l'extérieur.**

 **« Il fait jour…**

 **-Oui, il est midi passé. Le château est enchanté pour qu'à l'intérieur, nous ne subissions pas les effets du soleil. Les vitres de cette calèche aussi d'ailleurs.**

 **-Savez vous si mes amis vont bien ?**

 **-Ta meute ? Hum… il semblerait que tu ais été le seul à subir les foudres du Ministère anglais.**

 **-Est-ce qu'ils savent que je suis avec vous ?**

 **-Je ne pense pas. Les Malefoy seront bientôt au courant que tu es vivant. »**

 **Drago hocha la tête alors que la calèche passait le pont levis du château. Il y avait quelques personnes dans la cours mais personne ne fit grand attention à eux lorsqu'ils descendirent. Vladimir guida Drago vers l'entrée principale et le fit entrer à l'intérieur. La décoration était très belle et raffinée, un subtil mélange de médiéval et de moderne.**

 **Dans le grand hall d'entrée, plusieurs vampires se dirigèrent vers le maître de leur nid. Ils parlèrent dans une langue que Drago ne comprenait pas et faisaient souvent des gestes vers lui. Vladimir semblait vouloir les tempérer mais Drago était clairement pas le bienvenu. Pourtant un lourd silence se fit lorsque quelqu'un se mit à parler du haut des escaliers en pierre. C'était un homme grand, les cheveux longs et blond presque blanc, totalement vêtu de noir.**

 **« Père ? » questionna Drago avant se précipiter vers lui.**

 **Il avait les larmes aux yeux, trop content de revoir son père. Pourtant, lorsque Drago arriva près de lui et le toucha, l'homme ne bougea pas. Sa peau était glacée et le lycanthrope pu voir que l'homme portait une boucle d'oreille en or. Ce n'était pas Lucius. L'homme lui ressemblait trait pour trait mais ce n'était pas lui, c'était un autre vampire du nid.**

 **« Lucidius, je te présente Drago. Drago, voici Lucidius Malefoy.**

 **-Soit le bienvenu, mon – je ne sais pas combientième – petit neveu, » déclara le vampire blond alors que Drago gardait le silence. « Je viens d'envoyer un aigle international vers le manoir pour informer tes parents que tu es vivant et en sécurité.**

 **-Je… je comprends pas, » souffla finalement Drago, perdu. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'un de ses ancêtres avait été transformé en vampire.**

 **Voyant son trouble, Lucidius le prit par les épaules et le tira vers le haut des escaliers, l'emmenant loin des autres vampires.** **Drago se laissa guider jusqu'à une grande chambre où Lucidius l'invita à s'asseoir près du feu de cheminée.**

 **« Vlad m'a prévenu de ton arrivée et de ce qu'il t'ai arrivé lorsqu'il est passé par notre présidence sorcière. Ça doit bien faire un siècle que je n'avais pas revu de Malefoy vivant. Comment tu te sens ?**

 **-Perdu. Et j'ai faim.**

 **-Bien, bien. Un elfe va t'apporter à manger, »** **l'informa le vampire. « Alors, raconte moi ce qu'il t'es arrivé pour puer autant le chien mouillé. »**

 **Mis en confiance, Drago lui raconta tout de la guerre jusqu'au matin même. Lucidius l'écouta sans jamais l'interrompre. Entre temps, un elfe de maison apporta un plateau pour que Drago puisse calmer sa faim. Après une bonne heure de récit et de repas, le jeune blond se laissa aller en arrière, contre le dossier du fauteuil.**

 **« Drago, tu es ici le bienvenu qu'importe ce que disent les autres. Je ne suis pas le second de ce nid pour rien. Ta lycanthropie te protège des pouvoirs de mes frères et de leurs morsures donc tu ne crains rien.**

 **-Je dois retourner au Terrier, Lucidius.**

 **-Pour le moment, tu dois rester ici. Tu y es en sécurité.**

 **-Je dois retrouver ma meute. Tu ferais tout pour rejoindre ton nid, non ?**

 **-** **J'ai bien l'impression que ce n'est pas qu'une question de meute. Il y a quelqu'un en particulier.**

 **-Il s'appelle William, enfin tout le monde l'appelle Bill, » avoua Drago.**

 **Lucidius sourit doucement avant de poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de Drago. Il savait ce que l'amour pouvait avoir comme pouvoir sur les hommes. Il confessa au jeune lycanthrope que c'était aussi par amour qu'il avait finit par devenir un vampire.** **C** **'était il y avait plus de cinq cent ans,** **il était un jeune sorcier prometteur, beau et riche. Il fréquentait une femme vampire aux charmes exceptionnels. Mais la peste a frappé l'Angleterre.**

 **« Elle m'a transformé pour me protéger de ce fléau. Heureusement que mon frère était en voyage à l'étranger.**

 **-Qu'est-elle devenue ?**

 **-Oh… nous nous sommes séparés en bon terme deux siècles plus tard. Depuis elle règne sur le nid de Londres !**

 **-** **Vous voulez dire que c'est la duchesse Celestina ? » demanda Drago. Il l'avait déjà rencontré lors d'un gala quand son père était invité à toutes les soirées mondaines.**

 **« Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? » s'amusa Lucidius. «** **Enfin, nous nous égarons mon garçon. Tu dois être fatigué et il faut qu'on te trouve des vêtements. Fais comme chez toi, il y a une salle de bain juste à côté. Je vais voir si je peux te trouver de quoi être plus présentable.**

 **-Merci, Lucidius.**

 **-Mais de rien, entre Malefoy plus humains faut bien s'entraider. »**

 **Drago acquiesça alors que Lucidius glissait hors de la pièce, comme s'il lévitait. Une fois seul, Drago resta un long moment devant le foyer de la cheminée avant de finir par se diriger vers le grand lit en baldaquin. Il se coucha sous le drap fin et une bonne couche de fourrures.**

 **Pendant qu'il dormait, Lucidius revint dans la chambre et lui déposa un tas de vêtements qu'un vampire avait bien voulu lui offrir. Le vampire blond s'assit ensuite près de lui et l'observa silencieusement. Vladimir le rejoignit mais s'arrêta près de la cheminée.**

 **« Cinq cent ans et un seul regret, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Nous avons beau créer des jeunes vampires, cela ne remplace pas les enfants.**

 **-La chair de notre chair, » souffla le maître du nid transylvanien. « Tu as eu des nouvelles de votre famille ?**

 **-Pas encore mais cela ne devrait pas tarder. M'autorises-tu à demander le soutien de Celestina ?**

 **-Bien sûr. Ce garçon reste un loup, dépendant de sa meute. Je ne crois pas qu'il restera ici pour la pleine lune.**

 **-C'est dans moins d'une semaine... »**


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello,_

 _et voilà, on arrive à 14ème chapitre… fiou ! Petite transition roumaine avant de revenir en Angleterre._

 _Allez, chapitre 15 : pleine lune !_

 _On dirait que j'ai perdu quelques revieweurs en cours de route… est-ce que tout va bien ? Ça fait bizarre en fait… avant c'était 4-5 reviews par chapitre, là (je sais pas si c'est parce que je publie tous les 3-4 jours) mais y en a plus que deux à chaque fois..._

 _ **Christine :** et oui ! Et pas qu'eux ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

 _Kylo ou Hux mordu par un vampire ?_

 _ **Holybleu :** coucou, merci pour toutes tes reviews !_

 _ **Chapitre 14**_

 **Drago dormit jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Dans le ciel transylvanien, le soleil commençait sa descente vers les vastes forêts de pins et les montagnes rocheuses. Il s'habilla avec les vêtements qu'on avait laissé pour lui puis il sortit de sa chambre. Le château était plus grand qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, sûrement de la même taille que Poudlard. La vieille école lui manquait. Elle devrait rouvrir le mois suivant mais Drago savait déjà qu'il ne recevrait pas sa lettre de fournitures. Le loup-garou soupira avant d'arriver au rez-de-chaussé.**

 **De nombreuses personnes y déambulaient sans vraiment faire attention à lui. Drago remarqua qu'il y avait certes beaucoup de vampires** **mais aussi des sorciers et des moldus. Le blond se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller et s'ils pouvaient le comprendre. Il trouva son salut auprès d'une jeune sorcière qu'il lui fit signe de la main.**

 **« Tu dois être Drago ? » demanda t-elle. « Le seigneur Lucidius m'a demandé de t'accompagner jusqu'à la** **salle de réception. Tu viens ?**

 **-Ouais, merci.**

 **-Au fait, je m'appelle Bethany.**

 **-Et tu vis ici ? » questionna Drago.**

 **« Oui, le hasard veut que je sois du village du coin, née-moldu. Le prince Vlad me laisse souvent étudier dans sa bibliothèque, c'est la plus grande du pays.**

 **-Oh… et les vampires te laissent tranquille ?**

 **-Le plus souvent, oui. Heureusement que certains ne sont là que pour leur servir de nourriture fraîche et que le prince se fournit aussi en poche de sang.**

 **-Des poches de sang ?**

 **-Oui, technologie moldue pour faire des stocks de sang, au départ c'était pour la médecine et les transfusions mais un laboratoire en vend au nid. »**

 **Drago hocha la tête, c'était plutôt une bonne idée pour éviter qu'un vampire** **ne saigne quelqu'un par accident.** **Bethany le guida jusqu'à une grande salle où une longue table était dressée. Il n'y avait que des vampires autour de la table. Vladimir trônait au bout de celle-ci, le dos tournait vers la cheminée allumée. C'était étrange comme il pouvait faire froid alors que le mois d'août commençait à peine. Le maître du nid lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Lucidius était assis à sa droite mais une chaise était vide entre eux.**

 **Drago s'assit silencieusement alors que tous les visages étaient tournés vers lui. Le vampire blond posa une main rassurante sur son épaule alors que Vladimir parlait en roumain aux autres vampires. Lucidius traduisit pour lui : le prince expliquait que Drago était ici en tant qu'invité et membre de sa famille mortelle.**

 **«** **Drago, voici le noyau dur de mon nid. Ils sont mes lieutenants, mes yeux et mes oreilles.**

 **-C'est assez impressionnant, » avoua Drago, assez intimidé.**

 **« Le clan des Dracula est important auprès de notre espèce.**

 **-Important peut-être mais sûrement pas assez pour lutter contre le Ministère anglais, » intervint un vampire, à l'accent encore plus prononcé que Vladimir. «** **C'est sa tête qu'ils voulaient.**

 **-Oui, c'est vrai mais nous allons lui assurer une protection.**

 **-C'est un alpha, » remarqua une femme à la coiffure typiquement russe. « Nous allons laisser un loup chasser sur nos terres sans rien dire ?**

 **-Et sa meute ? Il est fait pour régner sur une meute, » affirma un autre.**

 **« Pourquoi le Ministère veut sa disparition ? » demanda doucement une femme aux cheveux roux, attirant toute l'attention sur elle.**

 **Drago l'observa. Elle était assise en bout de table mais elle se tenait comme si elle avait un rôle important au sein du nid. Le lycanthrope devait avouer qu'elle était d'une beauté exceptionnelle et d'une prestance quasi royale. Lucidius se leva pour parler mais Drago le retint et l'obligea à s'asseoir. Il se tourna ensuite vers Vladimir.**

 **« Il y a une louve, Asha, d'une meute amérindienne. Elle m'a parlé d'une légende, enfin d'une prophétie. Celle de deux loups,** **un blanc et un** **noir, les fils de la Lune et de l'Esprit Loup, les premiers lycanthropes. Mon loup est blanc. Elle pense que la couleur de son pelage et mon héritage magique font de moi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Selon elle, Greyback, l'alpha qui m'a mordu, a commencé à unifier les meutes anglaises qui vivent dans le chaos. Je serais son héritier et ça serait à moi de continuer l'unification des meutes.**

 **-Les anglais ont toujours dénigré les races magiques, » déclara Lucidius. « L'unification des meutes sous l'autorité d'un seul alpha serait pas bon pour leurs affaires.**

 **-Un blanc et un noir... » souffla le vampire au fort accent.**

 **« -Nous avons un loup. Où est le deuxième ? » demanda la femme rousse.**

 **«** **Je ne connais aucun loup au pelage noir, madame. Fred, celui qui a été mordu par Greyback, est de couleur fauve. J'ai mordu Ronald mais pas lors d'une pleine lune alors je sais pas…**

 **-Et parmi votre première meute ? » demanda la rouquine.**

 **« Greyback était gris, la plupart avait un pelage clair, de nombreuses nuances de gris ou de marron.**

 **-Alors donnons ce deuxième loup hypothétique au Ministère, comme un os à ronger.**

 **-** **Ce n'est pas si simple. Percy Weasley en a contre-moi, » confia Drago.**

 **La femme aux cheveux de feu parla mais en roumain, certains semblèrent choqués par ses propos alors que d'autres sourirent. À côté de Drago, Lucidius se tendit. Le lycanthrope demanda une traduction. Mais Vladimir chassa sa requête par un geste de la main.**

 **« Nous avons donc une prophétie et un gros problème de loup-garou, » souffla le prince. « Nous avons un rôle important parmi la communauté magique. Je siège avec notre ami le** **Vicomte de** **Peyronals** **au Haut Conseil. Les conseillers s'inquiètent du comportement du Ministère anglais. Cette louve fait partie du Conseil outre-Atlantique, » avoua Vladimir. « Nous devons trouver un plan.**

 **-Il y a peut-être une solution provisoire, » affirma le vampire avec le léger accent. « Alekseï pourrait lui apprendre à se défendre. »**

 **Ce fut comme une bombe. Tous les vampires, sauf la rousse, se levèrent pour protester dans leur langue. Drago se recula dans son siège et sentit le regard de la vampire le fixer. Il plongea ses yeux gris dans son regard vert. Elle souriait légèrement, comme amusée par le trouble de ses amis.**

 ** _Alekseï est notre équivalent de Greyback, très dangereux_** **, annonça la voix de la femme dans sa tête.** ** _Nous avons longtemps combattu sa meute, la chassant sur les flancs rocheux de la montagne. Vlad et lui se détestent. Mais tu pourrais attiser sa curiosité. Alekseï a toujours eu un faible pour Lucidius._**

 **« J'irais ! » cria Drago par dessus les autres éclats de voix. Tous se turent alors qu'il se levait lentement. « Cet Alekseï** **peut m'aider n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t-il à la femme.**

 **« Drago pourquoi lui demandes-tu cela ? » intervint Vladimir.**

 **« Parce que c'est elle qui commande quand vous êtes pas au nid, n'est-ce pas ? » comprit Drago. « C'est elle la reine de ce nid, votre femme Mirena.**

 **-Tu es intelligent, petit dragon.**

 **-Ce Alekseï, on le trouve comment ? » demanda Drago.**

 **Drago marchait depuis plus de deux heures derrière Vladimir et Lucidius. Eux avançaient sans problème malgré la pente rude et les rochers qui glissaient sous leurs poids. Le jeune lycanthrope, lui, avait plus de mal. À l'intérieur de lui, Frost était totalement agité. Il avait sentit qu'il était sur le territoire d'un autre. Ils arrivèrent près d'une grande masse rocheuse où Vladimir et Lucidius s'arrêtèrent. Une forme se dessina alors au sommet du rocher. Frost gronda en sentant l'odeur de l'autre alpha.**

 **Lucidius s'avança lentement, levant les mains pour les mettre en évidence. Il échangea longuement en roumain avec le lycanthrope.** **D'autres silhouettes apparurent petit à petit autour d'eux. Après un moment, l'alpha descendit du rocher, sautant directement près de Lucidius. Le vampire blond fit alors signe à Drago de s'avancer. Il obéit et montra les crocs lorsqu'il arriva jusqu'à eux.**

 **« Drago, voici Alekseï.**

 **-Buna ziua, bine ai venit în tara mea, » grogna l'alpha roumain. « Tu es la chair de Lucidius.**

 **« -Bonsoir, nous sommes parents, oui.**

 **-Montre moi tes yeux, » ordonna l'homme.**

 **Drago déglutit mais força Frost a dévoiler ses yeux rouges. Lucidius observa la scène silencieusement. C'était comme regarder deux rubis scintiller au clair de lune. Quelques lycanthropes gémirent ou grondèrent autour d'eux mais Alekseï s'avança et plaça la large paume de sa main derrière le crâne de Drago.**

 **« Alpha loin de sa meute.**

 **-Je lui ai raconté ce que tu as dis, » indiqua Lucidius.**

 **«** **Pouvez-vous m'aider ?**

 **-Nous verrons ce que Fenrir t'a appris. Après, nous aviserons. »**

 **L'alpha se détourna alors et sauta à nouveau vers le rocher. Sa meute suivit et commença à partir vers le cœur de leur territoire. Lucidius enlaça Drago, lui glissant à l'oreille qu'il reviendrait la veille de la pleine lune. Le jeune lycanthrope acquiesça, il n'avait que cinq jours à vivre avec cette meute.**

 **Il les suivit sans un mot. Drago ne cessait de glisser et de trébucher. Ils marchèrent encore plusieurs heures dans la montagne avant qu'il ne perçoit les silhouettes de quelques maisons à flanc de montagne. Là, l'alpha roumain et deux de ses loups s'arrêtèrent alors que les autres continuaient leur marche. Drago ralentit le rythme et marcha jusqu'à Alekseï. Il tenta de reprendre lentement son souffle mais un des roumains lui sauta dessus. Le jeune anglais reçut plusieurs coups puissants avant de répliquer.**

 **Frost prit le contrôle et sortit immédiatement crocs et griffes. Le roumain était un** **bêta en pleine possession de ses forces mais en tant qu'Alpha, Frost était plus rapide et agile. Il esquiva plusieurs coups avant de bondir et de faire basculer le roumain au sol. Là, il donna de nombreux coups de poings avant de violemment griffer le visage du bêta. Assommé, ce dernier resta au sol. Frost allait lui donner le coup de grâce lorsqu'une masse le frappa de plein fouet. Alekseï le plaqua au sol et rugit. Frost cessa de bouger et le défia du regard.**

 **« Tu es fort, rapide mais ici : je commande, » trancha le roumain. « Tu obéis. Compris ? »**

 **Frost montra les crocs et tenta de se dégager mais Alekseï le maintient en place.**

 **« Tu es jeune, impétueux. Mais tu as beaucoup à apprendre. Greyback t'a bien choisi mais il ne t'a rien appris. Moi, je peux t'apprendre, » déclara l'alpha. « Penses à ton humain, Drago. Penses à ta meute. Soumets-toi à moi. »**

 **Frost gronda mais il savait que le vieil alpha disait la vérité. Il voulait retrouver sa meute, il désirait revoir Bill, il souhaitait protéger Drago.** **Frost finit par cesser de gigoter et de se débattre. Alekseï sourit, satisfait, avant de le relâcher lentement. Il tapota la joue pâle de Drago avant de l'aider à se relever.**

 **« Tu as méchamment blessé mon second. C'est la dernière fois que tu blesses quelqu'un de ma meute.**

 **-Je ferais ce que vous me direz de faire, » affirma Drago en reprenant le contrôle.**

 **« Lucidius a juré sur son honneur que tu serais un bon louveteau.**

 **-Vous semblez plus l'apprécier que Vladimir, » remarqua Drago alors qu'ils se remettaient en route.**

 **« Da. Nous étions proches lorsque j'étais un jeune loup bêta.**

 **-Oh…** **proche-proche ?**

 **-C'était avant que je trouve ma Lupa, » ricana le roumain.**

 **Alekseï logea Drago dans sa propre maison. Sa femme ne lui adressa pas la parole et ordonna immédiatement à leurs trois enfants d'aller se coucher. Le jeune blond passa une mauvaise nuit, à tourner et retourner sur la petite couchette qu'on lui avait attribué.**

 **Le lendemain, Alekseï lui présenta chaque membre de sa meute, de son bras droit – le bêta qu'il avait blessé – jusqu'au vieux oméga aveugle et à moitié sourd. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de louveteaux, presque une dizaine, de tout âge. L'alpha de la meute lui expliqua longuement chaque place qu'avaient chacun d'entre eux.** **Les paroles d'Asha lui revinrent souvent en mémoire : la force de la meute était dans le loup. À la fin de la journée, alors qu'il allait se coucher, Alekseï l'interpella et lui dit simplement qu'il avait appris sa première leçon.**

 **Le deuxième jour, Drago fut réveillé très tôt. Les bêta de la meute l'emmenèrent dans la montagne. Là, ils le firent courir, soulever des pierres, nager dans une rivière puis affronter certains d'entre eux. À la fin de la journée, le corps de Drago lui faisait un mal terrible. Même Frost était fatigué. Pourtant, en retournant au village, la luppa l'attendait pour lui désigner encore de nombreuses tâches pour le bien de la communauté. Il souffla mais obéit et les finit à une heure du matin.** **Alekseï et sa famille dormait depuis longtemps mais il trouva un petit mot : « un alpha doit être fort pour sa meute, il est ses crocs et ses griffes ».**

 **Le troisième jour, ce fut Alekseï qui le sortit de son lit.** **Le corps plein de courbatures, Drago le suivit jusqu'au centre du village. Il observa alors l'alpha régler les problèmes de tous les habitants du village, de la dispute pour la disparition d'œufs de poules jusqu'à un triangle amoureux où deux jeunes loups se disputaient les faveurs d'une louve. Drago avait du mal à suivre, debout derrière Alekseï à devoir rester le plus immobile possible. Ils ne déjeunèrent pas, enchaînant directement sur ce que le roumain appeler l'inspection des terres. Au dîner, sa femme avait cuisiné un plat traditionnel à base de viande. Alekseï lui tapa dans le dos. « Même fatigué, un alpha doit gérer sa meute et protéger ses terres » avait-il dit, le sourire aux lèvres.**

 **Le lendemain, ce fut au tour de la Luppa de le prendre avec elle. Elle lui montra comment elle devait gérer le quotidien de la meute et tous les biens qu'ils avaient en commun. Puis elle l'emmena aux deux gamma de la meute. Entourés par tous les jeunes de la meute, ils veillaient sur eux** **et les éduquaient. Drago eut alors comme tâche de surveiller les pré-adolescents de onze ans. Un an plus tôt, ils avaient vécu leurs premières transformations. Autant dire qu'ils étaient les plus turbulents du groupe. Le jeune anglais ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les deux gamma l'observaient, le sourire aux lèvres. À la fin, Drago se jura presque de réfléchir avant d'avoir autant d'enfants dans sa meute. La luppa sembla comprendre ses pensées et rigola. Selon elle, tant qu'il n'aurait pas de Luppa et de gamma auprès de lui, éduquer les louveteaux seraient aussi de sa responsabilité.**

 **Au cinquième jour, Alekseï le laissa plutôt tranquille. Lucidius devait bientôt le récupérer et l'effet de la future pleine lune commençait à se faire ressentir sur tout le monde au village.** **À midi, un jeune bêta se porta volontaire pour le raccompagner à la frontière de leur territoire. Avant de partir, Drago eut la surprise de recevoir quelques présents de la part de certains. L'épouse d'Alekseï lui offrit un panier rempli de gâteaux secs et un gamma lui donna une petite figurine en bois représentant un loup hurlant à la lune. L'alpha lui serra la main :**

 **« J'espère que tu retrouveras ta meute, enfant de Lucidius.**

 **-Merci de ton aide, Alekseï. Je n'oublierai jamais tes loups.**

 **-Va, un jour nos meutes se rencontreront en amies, » affirma l'alpha.**

 **Drago acquiesça avant de suivre le jeune bêta. Une fois auprès de Lucidius, Drago et lui transplanèrent directement au château. Là-bas, Vladimir et Mirena les attendaient avec un portoloin pour Londres.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou,_

 _merci pour vos reviews ! Je comprends que certain(e)s ont été dubitatifs quand au petit voyage de Drago en Transylvanie mais c'était pour le bien de l'avancement de l'intrigue. Vlad a permis l'introduction de Lucidius qui lui a permis à Drago d'interagir avec une vraie meute et surtout avec Celestina que nous allons découvrir un peu dans ce chapitre._

 _Je spoile un chou-ya mais n'oubliez pas qu'il a été déjà question de vampires dans un chapitre du début ^^ tout est lié !_

 _ **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 :** oui, Drago retourne enfin en Angleterre. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ^^_

 _ **Holybleu :** tout à fait, Drago apprend grâce à Alekseï et ça aura son importance pour les prochains chapitres ^^_

 _ **Lyrialoli :** Drago va vite retrouver Bill, j'espère que ce qu'il se passera va vous plaire ! Pour le moment, je dois d'abord me débarasser de Fleur, on verra Ginny et Percy plus tard ^^_

 _n'hésite pas à poser tes questions, même par MP : ça se trouve j'ai pas pensé à tout ^^_

 _ **Christine :** héhé ! Tu verras…._

 _Oui, je pensais la même chose ! Hux qui se transforme en vampire en espérant contre balancer Kylo._

 _ **77Hildegard :** tu vas bientôt savoir ! Je dirais 50 % de la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre hihihi_

 _Pour le loup noir, faudra attendre. Je pense quasiment la fin de la fanfiction…_

 _Pour les petits louveteaux. Il est vrai que dans un meute de vrais loups, ce sont les alphas qui font des petits. Mais pour moi les lycanthropes sont différents, ils peuvent faire des petits mais il n'y a que l'alpha qui a le droit de mordre quelqu'un..._

 _ **Chapitre 15**_

 **Le portoloin les mena dans une cave. Il faisait très sombre, Drago ne voyait presque rien. Lucidius** **lui prit doucement le bras alors qu'une faible lumière apparaissait en haut d'un escalier en pierre. Une femme en robe de style victorienne descendit quelques marches, une petite bougie à la main.**

 **« Bonjour, Celestina.**

 **-Lucidius, c'est toujours un plaisir de t'accueillir chez moi. Et ce joli petit chiot doit être Drago.**

 **-Bonjour, madame. C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance, » salua le lycanthrope alors que Lucidius et lui s'avançaient vers elle.**

 **« Hum… les Malefoy sont toujours aussi bien élevés. Venez, je viens d'ouvrir ma cheminée au réseau de cheminettes. »**

 **Les deux Malefoy la suivirent hors de la cave. Tout était plongé dans la pénombre. Contrairement aux vampires roumains, les anglais ne possédaient aucun moyen de se protéger du soleil. Grâce à l'ouïe fine de Frost et à son instinct de loup, Drago perçut la présence d'autres personnes mais elles restaient dans la pénombre.**

 **Celestina finit par entrer dans une salle de musique. Drago se croyait dans un véritable commerce d'antiquités : bustes de sorciers célèbres,** **clavecin du XIVème siècle… au-dessus d'une cheminée, un vieux tableau était accroché au mur. Il représentait Celestina et Lucidius. Elle était assise sur un magnifique fauteuil rouge, lui était debout, à ses côtés. Mais il semblait plus jeune. Leurs versions peintes se regardaient tendrement.**

 **« Je devais avoir vingt ans, je crois. Sept ans avant l'épidémie, » indiqua doucement Lucidius.**

 **« Où va t-on ? » demanda Drago alors que Celestina lançait le sort pour activer la cheminette.**

 **« Tu vas rejoindre tes parents avec Celestina, tu seras en sécurité au manoir.**

 **-Tu ne viens pas ?**

 **-Non, contrairement à toi, j'ai été banni de la famille : le manoir ne me laissera pas entrer. C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent.**

 **-On se reverra ?**

 **-Tu seras toujours le bienvenu au nid.**

 **-Merci de m'avoir aidé,** **merci pour tout.**

 **-Reste en vie cela me suffira, » déclara Lucidius avant de l'enlacer.**

 **Drago le serra contre lui et retint une larme qui menaçait de glisser sur sa joue. Il n'avait fréquenté Lucidius que pendant une courte semaine et pourtant, il le considérait comme un véritable membre de sa famille.** **Le vampire finit par se reculer légèrement et lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.**

 **« Va maintenant et rends moi fier.**

 **-La famille avant tout, » murmura Drago, récitant ainsi la devise de leur famille.**

 **Lucidius sourit avant de le pousser gentiment vers Celestina. Cette dernier et Drago se placèrent dans l'antre de l'imposante cheminée puis la femme lâcha la poudre de cheminette, destination le manoir des Malefoy dans le Wiltshire. Le loup-garou ferma les yeux pendant le trajet et ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'il sentit Celestina bouger à côté de lui.**

 **Ils étaient arrivés directement dans le bureau de son père. Les lourds rideaux étaient refermés, signe que ses parents attendaient Celestina. En apercevant sa mère, Drago réagit en courant vers elle. Narcissa prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra avec tendresse alors que Lucius s'inclinait devant la reine des vampires Londoniens.**

 **« -** **Dame Celestina, bienvenu, » dit-il avant de se retourner vers son fils. « Drago… mon fils. »**

 **Le jeune homme quitta les bras aimant de sa mère pour faire face à son père. Ce dernier prit son visage entre ses mains et sourit discrètement. Drago fut surpris de voir dans les yeux de son père beaucoup de fierté et d'amour.**

 **« Tu as tellement grandit, fils. Tu nous as tellement manqué.**

 **-Vous me manquez aussi, papa... » souffla Drago en prenant les mains de son père dans les siennes.**

 **«** **Nous avons appris tes problèmes grâce à ton ami William Weasley et une lettre de Lucidius. Viens, nous devons parler de tout ceci avec Celestina. »**

 **Les Malefoy et la vampire s'installèrent alors dans le petit coin salon que Lucius avait fait installé dans son bureau. Drago garda le silence. Bill était donc venu ici. Qu'avait-il dit à ses parents ? Et Lucidius ? Ce fut Celestina qui commença la discussion. Elle expliqua qu'il existait des troubles parmi les créatures magiques anglaises. Selon elle, de nombreux vampires vagabonds, c'est-à-dire sans nid, avaient disparu.**

 **« Ils sont normalement sous la responsabilité des nids. Mais personne ne sait où ils se trouvent ou ce qu'ils font. Des rumeurs disent que les vampires qui ont attaqué les Weasley lors de la dernière pleine lune sont ces vagabonds. Et puis, il y a le problème des lycanthropes. Il semblerait que le Ministère a commencé à parquer certaines meutes.**

 **-Tes amis Weasley ne sont pas encore concernés, » indiqua Narcissa à son fils.**

 **«** **Percy Weasley doit encore protéger ses frères.**

 **-Il y a aussi ces speudo mangemorts. Les aurors ont finalement trouvé que ce n'étaient que des copieurs. Aucuns des corps ou prisonniers ne portaient de marques ou n'étaient connus par les vrais mangemorts. Quelqu'un semble vouloir jouer les troubles faits.**

 **-J'ai aussi un autre problème, » avoua Drago. « Selon le nid de Lucidius, je suis un lycanthrope à part, puissant et sûrement au centre d'une prophétie. Et surtout, j'aurais un rival contre qui je devrais lutter pour devenir l'alpha de toutes les meutes anglaises.**

 **-Greyback aspirait à le devenir, non ? » questionna Narcissa. Lucius acquiesça silencieusement. « Donc si nous récapitulons : des vampires sans maîtres se sont alliés à de faux mangemorts,** **le Ministère parque les meutes référencées** **et Drago** **a peut-être un ennemi. A t-on oublié autre chose ?**

 **-** **Non, lady Malefoy, » répondit Celestina. « C'est pour cela que nous avons pensé que Drago devrait rester ici. Vos terres sont assez vastes pour accueillir sa petite meute.**

 **-Vous voulez dire que Fred viendrait ici ? » questionna Drago, surpris.**

 **« Oui, j'en ai discuté avec Molly et Arthur Weasley. Fred, Ronald et Bill viendront en fin d'après-midi pour passer la nuit, » expliqua Lucius. « Nous ne savons toujours pas si le plus jeunes des fils Weasley est ou non un lycanthrope. Et les Nott ont été prévenu. Ce sont nos plus proches voisins.**

 **-Mes vampires encercleront les limites de deux domaines. Ils vous repousseront si nécessaire.**

 **-** **Tout devrait donc bien se passer, » ajouta Narcissa.**

 **« Mais si le Ministère venait ? C'est Ginny Weasley qui m'a dénoncé, elle pourrait le refaire et Percy pourrait venir…**

 **-Non. J'ai modifié les barrières magiques du manoir : personne ne passera la frontière sans mon autorisation. Malheureusement pour les Aurors, la nuit : je dors. »**

 **Drago sourit à la plaisanterie de son père. Narcissa proposa à Celestina de l'accompagner dans le manoir alors que les deux hommes de la famille se dirigeaient vers le grand salon. Lucius amena son fils jusqu'à la tapisserie ancestrale. Il lui montra alors silencieusement la petite branche représentant sa sœur. Drago découvrit alors la nouvelle. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt. Son regard passa alors du mur à son père, ainsi de suite plusieurs fois.**

 **« Ta mère souhaiterait l'appeler Morgane.**

 **-C'est… très joli, » souffla Drago encore sous le coup de l'émotion.** **Lucius posa sa main sur son épaule. « Je vais avoir une sœur… une petite pisseuse.**

 **-Surveille ton langage, » le réprimanda son père. « Un autre fils aurait confirmer définitivement déshéritage mais c'est une fille, elle ne pourra hériter que de Narcissa et des Black.**

 **-Maman pourrait être à nouveau enceinte ? » demanda Drago.**

 **« Non, les médicomages ont été clairs : c'est notre dernier enfant. Ta mère et moi avons donc pris la décision d'annuler ton** **reniement. Tu es et resteras toujours notre fils. »**

 **Drago garda un moment le silence. C'était beaucoup à assimiler d'un coup. Il se pinça les lèvres avant de caresser doucement la tapisserie. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouver ses parents. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les diverses branches avant de s'arrêter sur un nom noircit.**

 **« Lucidius… Papa, pourrais-tu redonner à Lucidius notre nom ? Il te ressemble tellement.**

 **-Si cela peut te faire plaisir, ça sera fait, » affirma Lucius alors que Drago observait encore leur arbre généalogique. Le père sourit lorsque les doigts de son fils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau sur son propre prénom. « Je crois que nous devons aussi discuter de ceci, tu ne crois pas.**

 **-Papa, je…**

 **-Je pourrais au moins connaître le prénom de la demoiselle ?**

 **-Papa… c'est compliqué…**

 **-Ou est-ce un jeune homme ? Il faut dire que ce William était très convaincant et passionné.**

 **-Je… il est marié, » confia Drago,** **honteux.**

 **« J'ai cru comprendre. Mais je sais que tu feras le bon choix. »**

 **L'heure du thé était passé depuis plus d'une demie heure lorsque Livy frappa à la porte de la chambre de son jeune maître. Drago l'autorisa à entrer. La petite elfe de maison s'inclina avant de l'informer que leurs invités étaient arrivés et l'attendaient dans la véranda. Le lycanthrope la remercia avant de se précipiter vers son grand miroir sur pied. Il vérifia rigoureusement la propreté de sa tenue puis l'irréprochabilité de sa coiffure. Une fois satisfait, il descendit lentement, tentant de garder son calme.**

 **Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva à la véranda, son cœur s'emballa. Bill était là, le dos tourné, discutant poliment avec Narcissa. Fred fut le premier à le saluer, lui sautant littéralement au cou. Drago rit de bon cœur. Ça faisait tellement du bien de retrouver son acolyte lycan.**

 **« Salut, Freddy !**

 **-Putain, Dray ! La semaine a été terrible sans toi. j'étais tellement à cran. Et Ginny ! j'ai cru que j'allais l'étriper.**

 **-Tu ne l'as pas fait ? » plaisanta le blond en se détachant de Fred. Il sourit alors timidement à Bill. « Salut.**

 **-Comment tu vas ?**

 **-Mieux maintenant que je suis avec vous. »**

 **Bill** **l'enlaça à son tour. Frost et Drago fondirent littéralement contre son torse.** **Les doigts du blond s'accrochèrent fermement à la veste du rouquin. Bill lui caressa doucement le dos pour le réconforter.**

 **« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Drago, » murmura t-il à son oreille. « Je t'aime tellement…**

 **-J'accepte. Bill, j'accepte ta proposition : je ne veux plus te perdre. »**

 **Bill se recula légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui sourit doucement, sachant quelle importance cela avait pour Drago.**

 **Narcissa intervint après un moment. Elle leur indiqua que les elfes de maison avaient préparé un repas copieux pour eux avant qu'ils ne subissent l'effet de la pleine lune.** **Il n'était que 18h mais les garçons passèrent à table. Ronald était toujours silencieux. Mais Drago s'inquiétait : il était livide et ne mangeait presque pas. Ses mains tremblaient également. Le blond échangea un regard avec Fred, il était clair que Ronald était malade.**

 **Après le repas, Drago amena les trois Weasley dans les caves du manoir alors que son père fermait les accès aux pièces habitables. L'alpha connaissait bien chaque recoin de ces souterrains, il avait passé son enfance à jouer à l'intérieur. Il y avait un accès qui donnait directement à l'arrière du manoir, droit vers la forêt voisine. La nuit commençait à peine à tomber et si Ron devait se transformer, cela prendrait plus de temps que pour Fred et lui.**

 **Il observa Fred et Ronald s'asseoir contre un mur en pierre puis Bill le tira doucement à l'écart.** **Drago se mordit la lèvre, il avait accepté la proposition de son amant mais redouter les conséquences. Ils attendirent en silence jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons lunaires glissent jusqu'à eux. Drago se déshabilla rapidement puis se transforma.**

 **Frost s'ébroua gaiement puis salua Bill en lui léchant la main. Le sorcier caressa vigoureusement sa fourrure blanche. Plus loin, il entendit Summer aboyer. Le briseur de sort inspira fortement avant de s'agenouiller devant l'alpha. Il lui présenta alors son avant bras.**

 **« Vas y, Frost. Tu sais comme moi que c'est le mieux à faire. »**

 **Les oreilles de Frost se plaquèrent en arrière mais après un moment d'hésitation, il mordit la peau pâle de Bill. Ses crocs percèrent la peau et le sang s'infiltra dans sa gueule. Bill cria de douleur.** **Frost se recula rapidement et fit plusieurs pas de côtés. L'alpha était inquiet. Il gémit à plusieurs reprises alors que Bill se laissait tomber au sol. Frost l'observa se tordre de douleur et se griffer la peau.**

 **Bill hurlait. C'était comme si de la lave avait remplacé son sang. Tout son être le brûlait. Et puis la douleur s'accentua vivement alors qu'il entendit plusieurs bruits d'os se briser. Près de lui, Frost tournait en rond et venait poser quelques fois son museau contre sa joue. Et puis la douleur s'évanouit presque trop rapidement. Bill haleta un moment, tentant de se calmer. Frost l'aida à se remettre debout. Mais il se rendit très vite compte qu'il ne contrôlait pas ses mouvements, quelqu'un d'autre le faisait pour lui. Il baissa alors la tête pour observer ses membres. Ce n'étaient plus des bras et des jambes mais des pattes, recouvertes d'une épaisse fourrure cuivrée.**

 **Après un moment, il suivit Frost jusqu'à Fred et un autre loup, plus petit et trapu. Ron était recroquevillé sur lui même et gémissait faiblement. L'alpha** **marcha lentement vers lui et le renifla doucement. Le loup geint une nouvelle fois mais l'alpha lui donna un coup de museau pour l'obliger à bouger. Il finit par se lever et suivre Summer vers la sortie, le loup cuivré de Bill derrière eux.**

 **Frost observa sa meute sortir lentement de la cave. Le loup de Bill avait les yeux** **jaunes des Gamma alors que celui de Ronald avaient les yeux oranges des Bêta, comme Summer. Au fond de lui, Drago était rassuré de voir que les transformations c'étaient dans l'ensemble bien passé. Frost souffla avant de se précipiter à la poursuite des trois loups puis de les dépasser. Summer aboya avant de se lancer à sa suite, Ronald et Bill suivirent.**

 **Frost se servit des souvenirs d'enfance de Drago pour se guider à travers les bois.** **Ils coururent ainsi pendant de longues minutes puis il s'arrêta dans une clairière. Là, où Drago avait appris à chevaucher son premier balai. Frost se laissa tomber dans une touffe d'herbes alors que Summer sautait sur son jeune frère pour jouer avec lui. Le loup de Bill vint lui lentement vers son alpha et lui mordilla doucement l'oreille.**

 **Frost roula sur le côté pour lui laisser un peu de place sur la végétation moelleuse. Bill s'allongea à ses côtés** **et soupira d'aise lorsque l'alpha posa sa tête sur lui. Sa fourrure était plus fournie et longue que les autres. Les deux loups restèrent allongés pendant de longues minutes, savourant leur proximité. Frost aurait aimé que Bill ait les yeux oranges ou un peu plus rouges mais un gamma était tout aussi bon pour leur meute et les futurs louveteaux. Summer aboya soudain.**

 **Frost se leva et** **alla voir ce qu'il avait. Ronald grattait la terre, ils avaient flairé une proie.** **L** **'alpha sentit la piste. Elle était fraîche.** **Frost ferma les yeux et huma une nouvelle fois les traces. Un cerf. Ils auraient un cerf pour le dîner. Il gronda doucement, autorisant Summer et son frère à se lancer à la poursuite de l'animal. Bill trottina pour le rejoindre. Frost lui lécha le bout de la truffe avant qu'ils ne se lancent à leur tour dans la partie de chasse.**

 **Courant au clair de lune, Frost hurla. Ils étaient chez eux. C'était ici son territoire, la terre protectrice de sa meute. Le cerf fut rapidement retrouvé et mis à mort. Frost mangea le premier, choisissant avec soin les meilleurs pièces de viandes. Mais il arrêta rapidement de manger. Il observa un instant le loup à la robe cuivré puis il se souvint d'un récent souvenir de Drago : la tapisserie. Ses crocs tranchèrent alors le dos de l'animal. Méticuleusement, il arracha la viande tendre, la meilleure partie de la bête. Puis il laissa tomber la nourriture devant son compagnon.**

 **La queue de Bill fouetta l'air avant qu'il engloutisse la viande offerte.** **Il ne pouvait pas être la luppa de la meute mais Frost le reconnaissait comme son égal. Fred et Ron eurent enfin le droit de manger la carcasse. Les loups restèrent autour du cerf le restant de la nuit puis rentrèrent au petit matin. Narcissa et Lucius les attendaient patiemment sur le perron du manoir. Les quatre loups les saluèrent en jappant alors que les deux sorciers jetaient sur eux d'épaisses couvertures.**

 **Ron et Bill furent les premiers à retrouver leurs formes humaines. Fred les imita peu de temps après. Drago resta un moment sous sa forme canine. Frost voulait observer le soleil s'élevait lentement dans le ciel.**

 **« Drago, il faut rentrer maintenant, » lui conseilla sa mère en l'enveloppant soigneusement dans la couverture. Frost lui lécha la main mais céda. L'instant d'après, Drago se retrouvait dans les bras de sa mère. « Tu vas attraper froid, mon chéri.**

 **-Je suis un alpha, m'man.**

 **-Va donc prendre un bain, mon cabot : tu pues, » s'amusa Narcissa.**

 **Drago acquiesça et rentra au manoir. À l'étage, Bill l'attendait sagement. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent doucement.**

 **« Merci, Drago. Merci de m'avoir mordu, nous sommes une famille maintenant.**

 **-Bill, justement, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle…**

 **-J'ai vu la tapisserie. Et mon loup… il le ressentait.**

 **-Alors je vais être oncle et père…**

 **-** **Et si on discutait de ça dans ta baignoire ? » questionna Bill.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Coucou,_

 _Et voilà, un tournant vient de se faire : Bill est enfin un lycanthrope à part entière ! Du coup, maintenant faut que je me débarrasse de Fleur. Et après qu'on règle cette histoire de loup noir, hein !_

 _j'imagine bien peut-être 20 chapitres ou un peu plus, à voir…_

 _Voilà un petit chapitre de transition._

 _ **Christine :** et oui, et de quatre loups dans la meute ! Ou peut-être dans quelques mois 5 ^^_

 _hé pourtant j'avais laissé un indice plus tôt ! La tapisserie et le petit bourgeon aperçu par les Malefoy ! Roh, je suis déçue..._

 _ **Holybleu :** merci !_

 _ **77Hildegard :** et oui, bébé était déjà en cours ^^_

 _ **Chapitre 16**_

 **Après s'être rapidement lavés, Bill et Drago se glissèrent dans la grande baignoire de ce dernier. L'alpha se positionna entre les jambes de son amant, savourant les caresses de ce dernier sur son dos.** **Bill prit le temps de prendre soin du blond. Après avoir laissé ses doigts courir sur la peau blanche de Drago, il les monta jusqu'à ses épaules et commença un massage ferme. Drago soupira d'aise.**

 **« T'aurais besoin de plus te détendre, amour.**

 **-Je le ferais quand on sera tous à l'abri et en sécurité.**

 **-Hum… tu crois que ça n'ira pas mieux maintenant ? » questionna Bill contre son oreille.**

 **« Je ne sais pas. Je l'espère mais je dois rester sur mes gardes, pour notre bien.**

 **-Raconte moi ce** **qu'il c'est passé quand ils t'ont pris. »**

 **Drago se redressa avant de glisser de l'autre côté de la baignoire. Il s'installa dos à la paroi puis prit la main de Bill pour le faire venir à lui. Le briseur de sort sourit en se laissant faire. Il se blottit dans les bras fins de son amant, qui posa son menton sur son épaule. Il lui raconta alors sa rencontre avec le comte Vladimir et Lucidius puis son séjour parmi la meute d'Alekseï. Drago ne cacha rien à Bill, pas même les craintes concernant le Ministère et le mystérieux loup noir de la prophétie.**

 **Tout en parlant, les mains de Drago avaient naturellement glissé sur le ventre plat de Bill. Il l'effleura** **doucement. Bill attrapa ses poignets puis plaça ses mains sur celles de Drago. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux.**

 **« Alors, comme ça tu vas avoir une sœur ?**

 **-Oui et je vais redevenir l'héritier légitime de la famille. Mais veux-tu vraiment parler de ça ?**

 **-C'est que j'ai un peu de mal à croire qu'on va avoir un louveteau.**

 **-J'ai cru que mon père allait m'étriper mais non…**

 **-Je crois que tes parents t'aiment trop pour ça, » affirma Bill.**

 **« Ouais mais peut-être pas assez pour me protéger des tiens. Comment on va leur annoncer que j'ai accepté de te mordre et qu'en plus, on entretient une relation depuis un mois ?**

 **-On aura pas à le faire, » répondit Bill. « J'ai laissé une lettre au Terrier et une** **chez moi.**

 **-Par Merlin ! Ils vont encore plus avoir envie de me tuer.**

 **-Je te protégerais.**

 **-** **Et ainsi s'éteignit la longue lignée des Malefoy... » plaisanta Drago.**

 **Bill se redressa légèrement et se retourna pour l'embrasser doucement. Ils allaient être parents. Bill adorait les enfants et il savait qu'ils feraient de très bons pères. Mais tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient vécu depuis un mois et ceux qui allaient venir ne l'enchantaient pas. Ils devraient fêter sa grossesse mais il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça.**

 **« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda Drago.**

 **« Au bébé… on devrait sauter de joie, hein…**

 **-Mais on préfère tous les deux rester sur nos gardes, »** **déclara Drago. « Nous aurons tout le temps d'organiser un baby shower, quand tu seras aussi rond que la lune.**

 **-Rigole, j'aimerais t'y voir, toi ! Est-ce que tu as au moins une idée de comment ça a pu arriver ? Les grossesses masculines sont si rares…**

 **-Tu es l'aîné d'une vieille famille sorcière et je suis l'héritier de la mienne : la magie dans toute sa splendeur.**

 **-Si je t'épouses, c'est Charlie qui deviendra le prochain chef de famille.**

 **-Et tu m'épouseras ! Je te laisserais pas accoucher de notre fils hors mariage.**

 **-Notre fils ? » questionna Bill. « Tu vas vite en besogne, non ?**

 **-** **Je suis sûr que ça sera un petit gars.**

 **-Moi, j'aimerais une fille : les petites filles adorent leurs papas. Et là, elle en aura deux. »**

 **Drago rit doucement alors que son amant se retourner vers lui. Bill l'embrassa doucement tout en faisant glisser sa main sur le bas ventre du blond.** **L'alpha sourit en passant ses bras sur les bords de la baignoire. Agenouillé entre ses jambes, Bill commença de lents va et vient autour de son sexe, qui durcit doucement.**

 **Drago se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il était de plus en plus dur entre les doigts de Bill. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. La langue du briseur de sort passa sur les lèvres de l'alpha pour quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Drago le lui autorisa, laissant sa propre langue allait à la rencontre de sa compagne.** **Les bras du blond quittèrent les parois froides de la baignoire pour enlacer le corps humide du roux.**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de continuer tout ça au lit ?**

 **-Je continuerais de t'aimer n'importe où, trésor, » susurra Bill.**

 **Après un baiser rapide, ils sortirent de la baignoire et se séchèrent au plus vite. Totalement nu,** **Drago trottina jusqu'à son lit puis monta sur le matelas à quatre pattes, avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos. Bill le regarda faire, un sourire aux lèvres. Il marcha jusqu'au lit et s'arrêta en face de Drago. Ce dernier était allongé, appuyé sur les coudes et les jambes scandaleusement écartées.**

 **« Tu viens ou tu attends l'approbation de mes parents ?**

 **-Hum… attends, je vais chercher ton père, » plaisanta Bill avant de le rejoindre sur le lit.**

 **Il se glissa entre les cuisses de Drago et vint une nouvelle fois l'embrasser. Les doigts de Bill le préparèrent rapidement. Ils étaient tous les deux impatients de se retrouver. Drago enlaça Bill alors que le sexe de ce dernier le pénétrait lentement.** **La langue du blond lécha son oreille avant qu'il ne lui chuchote des obscénités. Bill sourit face au comportement fougueux de son amant.**

 **«** **J'espère que les murs sont assez épais.**

 **-Donne moi ton amour, » hoqueta Drago alors que le sexe de Bill heurtait** **une première fois** **sa prostate.**

 **Ils firent l'amour. Bill prit tout son temps, se retirant parfois de Drago pendant plusieurs minutes, juste pour le câliner, avant de le pénétrer à nouveau lentement. L'alpha fut le premier à jouir entre leurs deux ventres. Le gamma vint à son tour. À la demande de son amant, il éjacula lui aussi sur le ventre plat de Drago.** **Bill roula ensuite sur le côté pour laisser Drago se nettoyer rapidement.** **Quand il revint vers le lit, Drago se blottit contre son amant.**

 **« Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu avais écrit à tes parents et à Fleur.**

 **-Pour Fleur, je lui a annoncé ma volonté de devenir un membre à part entière de ta meute et que j'assumais parfaitement mon choix et ma future vie. Dans celle de mes parents, je suis un peu plus… explicatif. Je leur avoue mon amour pour toi. Je leur dit que je ne suis plus heureux avec Fleur.**

 **-Tu n'as pas peur que tes parents t'en veuillent ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas. Nous verrons bien, »** **dit Bill en serrant un peu plus Drago contre lui. « Étrangement, j'espère que ça ira. J'ai eu une discussion hier matin avec Ron. Tu savais qu'il était au courant pour nous ?**

 **-Oui, je crains qu'il m'ait entendu parler à Fred et Georges.**

 **-Et ben, figure toi qu'après notre discussion, il a accepté de nous laissé une chance.**

 **-Waouh, qui aurait cru que Ronald ferait ça pour moi ! » s'amusa Drago.**

 **« Nous sommes une meute maintenant.**

 **-** **Qui aurait cru il y a quelques années que j'aurais trois Weasley comme frères et compagnon ?**

 **-Pas moi en tout cas. »**

 **Les deux amants échangèrent un sourire avant de mieux s'installer dans le lit. Après un moment, ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre. Dans leur sommeil, ils n'entendirent pas Narcissa entrer dans la chambre. La sorcière marcha silencieusement jusqu'au lit où elle remonta un peu plus les couvertures sur les deux corps enlacés. Cela lui faisait bizarre de voir son fils nu contre un autre homme. Mais elle faisait confiance à Drago pour qu'il trouve lui-même son bonheur. Et puis, William avait bonne réputation et lui avait paru très bien élevé.**

 **« Dormez bien, mes chéris. »**


	17. Chapter 17

_Coucou,_

 _Et voila le nouveau chapitre._

 _Je reprends le boulot lundi… que le temps passe vite ! j'ai pas envie et en plus ça veut dire que j'aurais moins le temps pour écrire… vous voulez pas ouvrir une cagnotte sur internet pour que je reste à la maison ?_

 _Allez, des bisous !_

 _Et à vos reviews !_

 _ **Christine :** euh je crois pas… merci ^^_

 _ **Holybleu :** merci_

 _ **Yzeute :** bonjour à toi, petite nouvelle ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review_

 _ **Chapitre 17**_

 **Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se retrouva pour le petit déjeuner dans le petit salon d'été. Lucius trônait au bout de la table, un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier entre les mains. Narcissa était en face de lui, à l'autre bout de la table. Fred et Ronald mangeaient avec un grand appétit, tout en racontant leurs souvenirs de la nuit de pleine lune.** **Le plus jeune avait beaucoup craint sa transformation et la « rencontre » avec son loup. Mais il devait avouer qu'il n'en gardait pas un mauvais souvenir.**

 **La douleur de la transformation était vite passée, rapidement remplacée par l'excitation de nouvelles découvertes. Son loup l'avait sentit et n'avait pas brusqué son esprit humain.** **Il avait apprécié de sentir le soutien de Frost et de Summer pour sa première nuit. Drago l'écoutait, le sourire aux lèvres : il était content que Ronald se sente bien avec sa nouvelle nature. À ses côtés, Bill glissa l'une de ses mains sur sa cuisse. L'aîné avait remarqué sa satisfaction d'alpha.** **Les deux amants échangèrent un sourire complice.**

 **Livy entra dans le salon, amenant un plateau d'argent où était déposé le courrier du jour. Narcissa entretenait une correspondance importante à travers l'Europe : avec des collectionneurs de plantes rares, avec de nombreux artistes sorciers et plusieurs membres d'un groupe de sorcières influentes. Elle prit tranquillement les quelques enveloppes blanches et parchemins avant de remarquer une enveloppe rouge vif. Elle y jeta un coup d'oeil prudent avant d'appeler doucement Bill :**

 **« William ? Je crains que celle-ci soit pour vous. »**

 **Bill observa alors le petit plateau et pâlit en voyant la beuglante.** **Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que Livy lui tendait le plateau. À côté de lui, Drago était devenu tendu. Pourtant, l'aîné des Weasley** **finit par prendre l'enveloppe. Cette dernière s'anima aussitôt. Elle virevolta jusqu'au visage de Bill puis prit la forme d'un visage.**

 **« William Weasley ! Comment as-tu osé me faire ça, à moi ? Je suis ton épouse ! Ta femme ! Tu sais que j'ai une aversion pour les lycanthropes. Et toi, que fais-tu ? Tu demandes à ce maudit Serpent de te mordre ! Tu me dégoûtes ! »** **hurla la beuglante, imitant la voix de Fleur.** **«** **Tu as osé nous faire ça ! As-tu pensé à nous ? À notre mariage ? À ce que je vais devenir ? »** **continua t-elle de crier.** **«** **Je pars ! Je refuse de te revoir ! Je retourne en France et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi ! Tu es un monstre ! »**

 **La beuglante continua ainsi à insulter Bill et à cracher la colère de Fleur, pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se désintégrer. Tout le monde autour de la table gardait le silence. La sorcière française n'y était pas allé de main morte pour exprimer sa colère. Après un moment, Lucius reposa son journal et se redressa, se tournant légèrement vers Bill.**

 **« Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que votre épouse n'a pas de mordant, » plaisanta t-il. « Si vous avez besoin, je connais un excellent avocat qui doit une faveur à la famille.**

 **-Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai besoin d'un avocat ? » demanda Bill.**

 **« Il est évident qu'un divorce va avoir lieu. Je sais que les divorces ne sont pas l'idéal dans notre monde mais votre épouse vous a ouvertement rejeté et par** **t** **à l'étranger. Il est évident que vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de vivre enfermé dans un mariage stérile.**

 **-Lucius, » souffla Narcissa, choquée par les propos de son mari : tout comme presque tous les sorciers anglais, l'idée d'un divorce la révulsait.**

 **«** **Et quoi ? Je ne vais pas laisser mon petit-fils naître hors mariage.**

 **-Papa !**

 **-Lucius ! » dirent en même temps Narcissa et son fils. « Un divorce jettera William en disgrâce, je ne pense pas qu'il soit intelligent de prévoir un nouveau mariage dans l'immédiat.**

 **-Tu te trompes. Ici, c'est la française qui est dans le tord : elle rejette ouvertement son mari. Ce n'est pas lui qui est en tord évident.**

 **-Et sa grossesse ? Ça ce n'est pas un tord évident peut-être ? » questionna Narcissa, sarcastique.**

 **« La magie est à l'œuvre donc non. Ce que la magie veut, elle l'obtient toujours ma chérie. »**

 **Entre les deux époux, les quatre lycanthropes restaient silencieux et écoutaient la joute verbale des Malefoy.** **Mais Drago finit par couper court la conversation de ses parents. Bien sûr, il était plutôt content de savoir que Fleur allait disparaître de la vie de Bill, et ainsi lui lancer le champ libre. Mais il voulait surtout que son amant fasse ce qu'il souhaitait. Étrangement, Drago s'était imaginé vivre avec Bill et depuis la veille, élever leur enfant ensembles mais il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à** **organiser** **un mariage avec l'aîné des Weasley.** **Enfin si mais pas à la cérémonie, pas aux faire-parts, pas aux robes ni aux alliances.**

 **Et il connaissait sa mère, elle lui avait déjà promis de faire que son mariage soit le plus beau de l'Histoire des sorciers anglais. Il se mordit les lèvres en imaginant** **Narcissa devenir pire qu'une furie à tout choisir pour Bill et lui. Drago se tourna alors vers Bill et l'observa amoureusement.**

 **« Est-ce que tu demanderais le divorce pour nous ? » demanda t-il, doucement, presque timidement.**

 **« La question est de savoir si tu accepterais de m'épouser.**

 **-Est-ce une demande officielle ? » questionna Drago.**

 **« Je préférais t'en faire une dans un cadre plus intime et romantique mais si tu veux, oui.**

 **-Papa, contacte ton avocat, » déclara Drago avant d'embrasser Bill.**

 **«** **Euh, j'ai une question : pourquoi vous venez de parler d'un petit-fils ? » finit par intervenir Ronald.**

 **Drago et Bill se sourirent avant que le rouquin explique à ses frères que selon la tapisserie ancestrale des Malefoy et par rapport à ce qu'il avait ressentit** **en devenant un loup, Drago et lui seraient bientôt parents. Fred afficha un grand sourire à cette nouvelle alors que Ronald fixait son ancien ennemi, la bouche grande ouverte.**

 **« T'es enceinte ? » demanda t-il, faisant rire tout le monde.**

 **« Alors, petit un : on dit « enceint » et petit deux : pourquoi crois-tu que c'est à moi que ça arrive ? Non, c'est ton frère qui va avoir les nausées, les vergetures, les jambes qui enflent et des kilos en trop.**

 **-** **Bah mince alors ! » souffla Ronald. « Quand maman va le savoir !**

 **-Justement, est-ce que tu as prévenu les parents de ta morsure et du bébé ? » demanda Fred à Bill.**

 **« Pour la morsure, oui. Pour le bébé, pour l'instant rien n'est fait et vraiment sûr. Et puis, je crains de leur réaction en fait.**

 **-Je pourrais peut-être retourner au Terrier et voir comment ils ont pris la nouvelle ? » proposa Ronald. « Ils ne savent toujours pas si je suis un lycanthrope ou pas. En plus, ils pensent que Drago et moi, on ne s'entend pas. Maintenant que c'est mon alpha et que je sais que… que lui et toi, c'est du sérieux, je pourrais aider à ce qu'ils acceptent la situation.**

 **-Tu ferais ça pour nous ?**

 **-Ouais.** **Vous savez, c'est pas moi le vilain petit canard dans l'histoire. Ginny est plus timbrée que moi.**

 **-** **C'est vrai qu'elle est devenu très proche de Fleur et qu'elle ne t'aime pas du tout, Dray, » affirma Fred. « Narcissa, ça ne vous dérange pas si avec Ron, on retourne chez nous pour voir ce qu'il en est ?**

 **-Non, allez-y et n'hésitez pas à revenir au manoir si nécessaire. »**

 **Fred et Ron finirent rapidement leurs assiettes puis transplanèrent directement au Terrier.** **Ils découvrirent leur famille, Harry et Hermione dans le salon. Ils avaient visiblement une discussion houleuse. Molly était hystérique, un papier froissé dans la main. Fred et Ron restèrent un moment en retrait, dans la cuisine, et écoutèrent ce qu'il se disait. Hermione et Harry tentaient d'être tempérés et de calmer la mère de famille. Mais comme Ron l'avait prédit, leur sœur était pire qu'un serpent.** **Après cinq minutes, Ron sortit de la cuisine :**

 **« Bonjour tout le monde ! » salua t-il joyeusement comme si rien n'était. « Vous avez trouvé la lettre de Bill, on dirait.**

 **-Ron ! » s'exclama sa mère. « Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? Bill ne peut pas avoir une relation… amoureuse… avec Drago !**

 **-En fait, il se trouve qu'à mon plus grand désarroi : si.**

 **-Sérieux, Ron ! » s'offusqua brutalement Ginny. « Tu sais que Malefoy est un connard et qu'il utilise Bill contre nous ! Regarde ce qu'il a fait à Fleur !**

 **-En fait, si on regarde bien : c'est Fleur qui a commencé, » intervint Fred. « Elle a ouvertement rejeté le fait qu'il puisse être un lycanthrope** **Thêta, elle a affirmé qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir d'enfants à cause de ça.**

 **-Et Drago n'a jamais souhaité faire le moindre mal à notre famille, » ajouta Ron. « Je le sais maintenant. »**

 **Énervée par le fait que son frère venait de retourner sa veste, Ginny tenta de le frapper. Mais Ron esquiva rapidement le coup et lui attrapa fermement les poignets. La rouquine se débattit mais il ne lâcha pas sa prise.**

 **« Fleur avait tord ! Elle aurait dû brûler la grange au lieu d'ouvrir cette maudite porte ! » cria t-elle, furieuse. « Ce connard serait mort et rien de tout ça serait arrivé !**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Fred, abasourdi.**

 **« Elle voulait se débarrasser de Drago, elle savait qu'il était vil! Elle pensait qu'en vous libérant, le Ministère serait contre vous et l'enfermerait pour de bon !**

 **-C'est Fleur qui a libéré Frost et Summer cette nuit là ? » demanda soudain Molly, sous le choc.**

 **« Oui et c'est moi qui ai toujours contacté Percy pour prévenir le Ministère, » avoua amèrement Ginny. « mais ce bâtard est tenace. »**

 **Cette fois-ci la gifle siffla dans l'air avant de s'abattre sur la joue de sa victime. Ginny couina sous le choc de la douleur alors que sa joue devenait rouge. À côté d'elle, Molly lui lançait un regard noir. Elle avait honte du comportement de sa fille.**

 **« George, amène ta sœur dans sa chambre et ferme la porte à clé, » siffla la mère de famille, en colère.**

 **Le jumeau obéit et amena rapidement sa sœur vers les escaliers. Celle-ci se débattit et avant de se faire tirer dans les escaliers, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Fred et Ronald.**

 **« Ça sera bientôt fini ! Il viendra bientôt pour lui ! Malefoy ne fera pas le poids contre lui !**

 **-De qui tu parles ? » demandèrent les deux loups-garous.**

 **-Le loup noir, l'alpha de tous les alphas ! Il tuera Malefoy !**

 **-Que sais-tu ? » questionna Fred, en venant la plaquer contre la rambarde de l'escalier. « Qui c'est ?**

 **-** **Percy ne me l'a pas dit. Mais ton alpha va bientôt se faire tuer et vous vous soumettrez tous à votre nouveau maître ! »**

 **Ginny partit dans un rire dément. Furieux contre sa sœur, George la tira violemment dans les escaliers. Dans le salon, Fred et Ron échangèrent un regard : ils devaient prévenir Bill et Drago du danger. Ils transplanèrent alors directement devant les grilles du manoir des Malefoy. Le portail en fer forgé s'ouvrit pour eux et ils coururent le plus vite possible.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Coucou,_

 _Pas du tout eu le temps d'écrire dans la semaine...vive le boulot qui me fait rentrer tard et après je dois m'occuper de la petite… faites des gosses qu'ils disaient XD_

 _Du coup, j'ai préféré couper le chapitre en 2, au moins pour poster un petit quelque chose pour la semaine. Mais vous inquiétez pas : la semaine prochaine je suis en vacances !_

 _ **77Hildegard :** Non, ils vont pas se marier tout de s uite, y a déjà un divorce a gérer ^^_

 _Pour le loup noir, on va avoir quelques informations dans ce chapitre_

 _ **Christine :** ah ! Je te laisse découvrir qui est le loup noir !_

 _ **Holybleu :** merci_

 _ **Chapitre 18**_

 _ **1ère partie**_

 **Fred et Ron déboulèrent dans le grand salon alors que Bill et Drago** **discutaient avec Lucius Malefoy devant la tapisserie familiale. Le maître des lieux fronça les sourcils devant leur comportement inapproprié mais il laissa à son fils le bon soin de leur demander pourquoi une telle précipitation.**

 **« Ginny est au courant pour le loup noir : Percy et lui semblent être en contact, » expliqua Fred.**

 **« Il veut ta mort, c'est ce qu'elle a dit ! » surenchérit Ron.**

 **« Attendez deux minutes, votre sœur et votre frère étaient au courant de tout ça? » intervint Lucius avant que l'un de deux amants ne prennent la parole. « Avez vous d'autres informations dans ce genre ?**

 **-Oui. C'est Fleur qui a libéré Drago et Fred lors de leur première pleine lune au Terrier et Ginny prévenait toujours le Ministère par le biais de Percy.**

 **-Je ne sais pas laquelle des deux j'ai envie d'étriper le plus, » siffla Drago entre ses dents.**

 **«** **Il faut parler à Percy, ça se trouve il n'a pas conscience de la gravité de ce qu'il fait. On doit lui parler, lui expliquer que Drago est l'un des nôtres, qu'on doit le protéger de ce loup noir.**

 **-Bill, tu crois vraiment qu'on peut encore avoir une discussion civilisée avec Perc' ?**

 **-Nous devons tenter. Ou bien, en apprendre plus sur cet autre alpha.** **Q** **u'en pensez-vous, monsieur Malefoy ? »**

 **Lucius ne répondit pas tout de suite. D'un certain côté, Percy était leur frère le lien familial entre eux pouvait les aider à éclaircir la situation. Mais s'il était vraiment impliqué, il pouvait très bien continuer à être dans le camp de ce loup noir. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de répondre.**

 **« J'ose espérer que votre frère pourra entendre vos arguments** **mais il vaudrait mieux rester sur vos gardes. Peut-être que Fred et Ronald devraient y aller seuls. Dans votre état, Bill, vous devez rester prudent pour ne pas risquer de perdre le bébé. Drago devrait rester ici également, si vous dites vrai : il est la cible principale.**

 **-Non, » intervint son fils. « Je suis leur alpha, c'est à moi de les protéger. Je ne peux pas rester en arrière. Je dois régler ça moi-même.**

 **-Si Drago y va, on y va tous, » déclara Bill. Ses frères acquiescèrent.**

 **« Faites bien attention. Je vais prévenir Potter que vous y aller : peut-être vous faudra t-il du renfort.**

 **-Merci papa.**

 **-Nous ferons attention, » promis Bill.**

 **Après s'être préparer, ils transplanèrent au Ministère. Caché sous une cape à capuche, Drago suivit les trois Weasley dans le dédale de couloirs. Après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau** **de Percy. Bill entra le premier, suivit par Fred, Ron puis Drago. L'employé du Ministère était assis derrière son bureau et les observa entrer, sans dire un mot. Les trois frères lycanthropes encerclèrent le meuble de travail alors que Drago découvrait sa tête et se plaça en face de lui.**

 **« Bonjour, Percy.**

 **-Et voilà la meute au complet, » sourit le rouquin en posant ses coudes sur le bureau. « Que puis-je pour vous ?**

 **-Ginny a dit que tu savais qui était le loup noir qui veut dominer toutes les meutes, » annonça Fred. « Dis-nous ce que tu sais.**

 **-Ah… Ginny a la langue bien pendue.**

 **-Percy, arrête de faire l'idiot, » ordonna Bill.**

 **« Franchement, c'est vraiment un gâchis ce que tu as fait, Will. Choisir de devenir une bête au lieu de garder ta jolie petite vie bien rangée auprès de ta si jolie petite femme. Je suis vraiment désolé pour Fleur, elle devra s'habituer à une vie de veuvage si tu continues dans ta bêtise.**

 **-Et moi, je vais t'en coller une si tu n'arrêtes pas ton petit jeu ! » s'énerva l'aîné des Weasley.**

 **Percy éclata de rire face à son frère. Il se leva et contourna le bureau en bois. Drago serra la mâchoire,** **l'attitude de Percy n'avait rien de normal. Il semblait être parfaitement à son aise alors qu'il avait quatre loups-garou contre lui. S'attendait-il à leur visite ? Son regard gris traversa la pièce, à la recherche du moindre indice. Après quelques secondes, il remarqua plusieurs pierres incrustées de symboles anciens. Le temps qu'il comprenne de quoi il s'agissait, Percy était près de l'une d'elles. Le blond se précipita alors qu'il portait une main sur la pierre.**

 **« Non ! » hurla l'alpha alors que le sorcier activait le pouvoir des pierres de téléportation.**

 **Tous sentirent alors une force invisible les frapper aux ventres puis les tirer violemment. En un clin d'œil, ils avaient quitté le Ministère de la Magie et s'étaient retrouvés dans une grande plaine. Drago se rattrapa maladroitement et regarda autour de lui. Non, ce n'était pas une plaine mais le sommet d'une montagne.** **Ben Nevis, en Ecosse.**

 **« Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » jura Ronald.**

 **« Percy, tu as intérêt à t'expliquer, » menaça Fred.**

 **Le sorcier sourit avant de se tourner légèrement vers l'arrière. Ils étaient au point le plus culminant** **de la montagne écossaise. Plus loin, ils virent de nombreux groupes d'hommes et de femmes, il semblait même y avoir des enfants. À y regarder de plus près, ils remarquèrent également la présence d'une barrière magique tout autour d'eux.**

 **« Percy, » siffla Bill en empoignant son frère.**

 **« Vous êtes l'une des dernières meutes que le Ministère n'avait pas réussi à capturer. Voyez tous vos congénères bloqués ici. C'est la plus grande erreur du Ministère : tous vous parquer au même endroit.**

 **-Où est le loup noir ? » demanda Drago.**

 **Percy se dégagea de l'emprise de son frère et pointa le centre de l'endroit du doigt. Au loin, une silhouette se dessinait, seule parmi toutes les autres, derrière elles plusieurs autres attendaient en formant une ligne parfaite.** **Les paupières de Drago se plissèrent. Percy les attendait bel et bien et l'autre alpha était déjà bien prêt à en découdre.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Coucou,_

 _et voila la deuxième partie, bien plus longue que la première ! j'espère que ça vous plaira. La fin ce weekend !_

 _ **77Hildegard :** Non, ils vont pas se marier tout de suite, y a déjà un divorce a gérer ^^_

 _Pour le loup noir, on va avoir quelques informations dans ce chapitre_

 _ **Christine :** ah ! Je te laisse découvrir qui est le loup noir !_

 _ **Holybleu :** merci_

 _ **Hinatanatkae :** Bill… ou Domhnall Gleeson… comment te dires que je le croquerais bien celui là alors voilà d'où met venu cette idée de prendre Bill ! Et puis franchement, Fleur… eurk quoi !_

 _Euh Percy ? Il est débile et manipulable à souhait…_

 _ **Mademouselle Lenahdies :** Oh, une vivante ! ça faisait longtemps ! et oui, jeu de mot de merde mais j'ai ris aussi !_

 _Allez, on se lâche en review sur ce chapitre ! Le dernier avant un épilogue ! la dernière fois vous étiez une petite quinzaine, alors on fait mieux cette fois ?_

 _ **Chapitre 18**_

 _ **2ème partie**_

 ** _Percy se dégagea de l'emprise de son frère et pointa le centre de l'endroit du doigt. Au loin, une silhouette se dessinait, seule parmi toutes les autres, derrière elles plusieurs autres attendaient en formant une ligne parfaite._** ** _Les paupières de Drago se plissèrent. Percy les attendait bel et bien et l'autre alpha était déjà bien prêt à en découdre._**

 **Drago s'avança lentement.** **Ses pas étaient prudents, il savait d'avances qu'il n'était pas en position avantageuse. L'autre alpha avait du tout prévoir, tout envisagé. Les trois Weasley voulurent le suivre mais il leur fit signe de rester à l'écart. C'était entre lui et l'autre alpha. Drago marcha devant plusieurs meutes, les lycanthropes mêmes alphas s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Après un moment, il s'arrêta à plusieurs mètres de l'autre alpha et de sa meute.**

 **« Sois le bienvenu, Drago. C'est un beau jour pour mourir, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Pourquoi ? » demanda le blond, dévisageant l'alpha noir.**

 **Il devait avoir cinq ou six ans de plus que lui. Il était grand et massif, ses vêtements ressemblaient plus à des guenilles qu'à autre chose. Quelque chose pourtant était famillier.**

 **« Pourquoi doit-on s'entre-tuer ? » questionna à nouveau Drago.**

 **« Tu sais, j'avais un avenir avant. J'étais le fils du plus puissant et du plus craint des alphas, né d'une louve. Contrairement à toi, je suis né loup. Mais tu as un jour croisé le chemin de mon père et il t'a choisi. Il en a mis du temps pour te prendre, pour te mordre et faire de toi son héritier. Ce jour là, je n'étais plus rien. Il m'a renié, m'a rejeté de la meute tandis que les autres te mordaient à tour de rôle.**

 **-Greyback... » souffla Drago, se souvenant très bien de cette nuit là. « Tu es le fils de Fenrir.**

 **-Son unique louveteau, son propre chair, né de son sang.**

 **-Et tu crois que j'ai voulu ça ? » demanda Drago. « Tu crois que je voulais être violé et mordu ?**

 **-Tu aurais pu te suicider. Un sang-pur digne de ce nom l'aurait fait.**

 **-Je ne suis pas un lâche.**

 **-Non, et c'est ce qui va causer ta perte.** **Je vais te tuer, Malefoy, devant toutes les autres meutes. Ainsi je deviendrais l'alpha des alpha. Ensuite, je retirerais ton louveteau du ventre de ton compagnon. Je le dévorerais et laisserais Weasley se vider de son sang. Les autres ploieront le genoux ou mourront.**

 **-Tu ne toucheras pas à Bill, » siffla Drago.**

 **« Empêche moi de le faire. »**

 **Drago cria avant de s'élancer vers le fils de Greyback. Ce dernier fit craquer sa nuque avant de se jeter à son tour en avant. Frost prit le contrôle du corps de Drago.** **Les deux alpha se rendirent coups pour coups, griffures pour griffures, morsures pour morsures.** **Mais l'autre alpha était bien plus coriace que lui, plus rapides et plus forts. Il frappa violemment Frost à la tête. Ce dernier tomba au sol en gémissant.**

 **Lorsqu'il se releva, il vit le fils de Greyback se tordre. Ses os craquaient et sa peau se rallongeait. Frost montra les crocs alors que son adversaire se redressait, mi homme mi loup. Autour d'eux, les autres loups se reculèrent. Aucun d'eux n'avait vu une telle chose.** **Frost tenta une nouvelle charge mais l'autre l'envoya volait à plusieurs mètres de là. Une nouvelle fois à terre, Frost rampa pour s'éloigner de l'autre loup. Il ne faisait pas le poids contre lui et devait trouver une solution rapidement.**

 **Le fils de Greyback le suivit lentement. Il savait qu'il dominait le combat. Il ricana doucement. Tuer rapidement son rival ne serait pas drôle. Il devait faire durer son supplice pour que les autres alphas et leurs meutes comprennent qui était leur maître.** **Frost tenta de se relever mais il reçut un coup de pied dans le ventre, qui le fit rouler encore une fois à terre.**

 **L'apha allait abattre ses griffes sur Frost lorsqu'une silhouette s'interposa entre eux. Les griffes de l'autre se plantèrent dans sa poitrine. Frost le reconnut, même de dos : c'était le delta de Greyback, celui qui avait pris soin de Drago et de Fred lors de leurs premiers jours au sein de la meute. Le fils de Fenrir le repoussa et le laissa au sol.**

 **« Tu n'es qu'un pauvre fou… vieux débris.**

 **-Non... » souffla le Delta, blessé mortellement. « Tu étais taré*… Fenrir le savait…**

 **-Tu mens !**

 **-Tous le savaient, » affirma le vieux loup avant de rendre son dernier souffle.**

 **Le fils de Greyback hurla avant de se ruer sur Frost. Il le souleva du sol et le tira jusqu'au bord de la falaise.** **Frost se débattit comme il pouvait. Au loin, il pouvait entendre les cris des membres de sa meute, tenus en respect par celle de son rival. Son corps fut soulevé du sol puis tendu au bord du précipice.**

 **« Je t'aurais bien déchiqueté mais en tombant, ton corps explosera sur les rochers. Tu ne seras plus rien.**

 **-Tu te trompes, » répondit Frost. « Je resterais celui que Greyback a pleinement choisi comme héritier. »**

 **Frost tenta de le mordre mais l'autre le poussa dans le vide. Les griffes du loup blanc tentèrent de se rattraper à quelque chose mais elles ne frappèrent que l'air. Il sembla à Frost que sa chute était lente alors que le bord de la falaise s'éloignait. Il repensa à Bill, à leur louveteau, à sa meute. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi. Drago ne le méritait pas.**

 **Son corps n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol lorsqu'il regarda le ciel. La lune sortit de derrière un nuage. Elle était belle, si ronde, si blanche, si éclatante. Frost ferma les yeux et sourit. La déesse était là pour recevoir son âme.**

 **Du haut de la falaise, le fils de Greyback regarda le corps de son rival frappait brutalement le sol. Il sourit, satisfait. Il se retourna ensuite et marcha droit sur la petite meute de son rival.** **Le compagnon de son rival ruait et hurlait, maintenu fermement par les membres de sa meute. Son sourire s'étira un peu plus, dévoilant ses canines.**

 **Drago se releva lentement. L'herbe sous son corps était moelleuse et grasse.** **Il était à la lisière d'une forêt, forêt qu'il connaissait bien. La Forêt Interdite s'étendait à des kilomètres devant lui, derrière, la silhouette du château de Poudlard se dressait fièrement.** **Le ciel était bleu, sans l'ombre d'un nuage. La forêt, dans sa mémoire si sinistre avait l'air paisible.**

 **Le blond s'avança lentement avant de sentir un souffle sur sa main. Il se tourna légèrement, Frost se tenait à côté de lui. Le loup blanc lui lécha doucement les doigts. À l'orée du bois, le vieux delta et son loup apparurent.** **Ils les rejoignirent. Le vieil homme, boiteux et aveugle d'un œil, s'assit sur une souche.**

 **« C'est bon de te revoir, petit loup.**

 **-Nous sommes morts ?**

 **-Peut-être, » répondit l'homme en caressant son loup.**

 **« -Il va tuer Bill et notre bébé…**

 **-Ça peut toujours être évité.**

 **-Comment ? » demanda Drago alors qu'une autre silhouette se dessinait à travers les arbres.**

 **Drago reconnu l'ancien alpha de sa première meute. Greyback se tenait toutefois dans l'ombre des arbres et ne s'approchait pas. Drago voulut le rejoindre et s'avança vers la lisière. Mais le delta le retient. Derrière, vers le château, des rires d'enfants retentirent.**

 **« Tu peux le rejoindre, petit loup. Ou tu peux les rejoindre, eux.**

 **-Comment ? » demanda une nouvelle fois le blond.**

 **« Fais-lui confiance. » dit l'ancien lycanthrope, en montrant du menton** **la lune blanche dans le ciel. « Elle est là pour toi. »** **Le delta lui tendit alors une baguette au bois noueux. Drago la prit lentement et l'observa.**

 **« La baguette de Dumbledore…**

 **-Sorcier que tu as désarmé, il me semble.**

 **-Potter m'a désarmé quelques mois après.**

 **-Oui, mais il a renié cette baguette en la jetant dans les tréfonds de Poudlard. C'est la baguette qui choisit son maître. Sais-tu qui était son créateur ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-La Mort elle-même. Elle t'a choisit, Drago. La mort et la lune te protège, petit loup.**

 **Drago observa le ciel et l'astre pâle. À ses côtés, Frost gronda doucement. Le jeune homme s'éloigna alors de la forêt et marcha vers le château. Il s'arrêta dans la prairie qui bordait l'école puis leva la tête vers le ciel.**

 **« -** **V** **oilà la loi de la meute, aussi vieille que le ciel, aussi sincère, »** **récita Drago.** **« Le loup qui la respecte devient prospère, le loup qui l'enfreint devient poussière. Comme le lierre sur l'arbre qu'il enlace la loi partout passe et repasse. Car la force de la meute est dans le loup et la force du loup est dans la meute. »**

 **Les rires des enfants redoublèrent, comme si les bambins étaient tout autour de lui.**

 **Il** **sentit sa peau se tendre et ses os craquaient. Son corps convulsa sur la pierre froide, se recouvrit de poils blanc aux reflets argentés. Au-dessus de lui, la lune était plus grosse qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle rougit petit à petit alors que le loup** **finissait sa transformation. Il observa la falaise** **et gronda avant de bondir contre la roche.**

 **Au sommet de la montagne, Bill était fermement maintenu au sol par deux autres lycanthropes. L'alpha noir se tenait au-dessus de lui. Il l'avait frappé à plusieurs reprises avant de lui déchirer le tee-shirt. Autour d'eux, les autres meutes étaient tétanisées. Certains loups-garou osaient gronder doucement. S'attaquer à un loup portant la vie était un crime. Tuer un louveteau était le crime le plus odieux de leurs traditions.**

 **Bill hurla de rage alors que l'alpha s'avançait vers lui. Parmi la meute la plus proche d'eux, une louve prit une enfant contre elle et lui détourna le regard. La petite fille regarda alors vers le bord de la falaise et vit une masse blanche s'élevait dans les airs avant d'atterrir sur l'herbe. c'était le loup le plus grand qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, bien plus grand qu'une vache ou qu'un cheval. Elle hoqueta avant de tendre la main vers lui.**

 **« Alpha ! » cria t-elle, reconnaissant les pupilles rubis qui étincelaient. La louve qui la tenait se tourna à son tour :**

 **« Impossible... »**

 **Frost dévoila ses canines parfaitement acérées puis hurla en direction des meutes. L'alpha noir se retourna avant de faire un pas en arrière, surpris. Le loup blanc s'élança alors. Il était plus rapide. À son passage, les lycanthropes s'écartèrent alors que leurs alpha tombaient à genoux et se tordaient sous l'effet de la transformation.**

 **Frost se jeta contre son adversaire. Leurs corps basculèrent et roulèrent mais il reprit rapidement le dessus sur son rival. Frost plaqua l'une de ses pattes sur la poitrine du fils de Greyback, l'immobilisant. Il retroussa ses babines avant de refermer sa mâchoire autour du visage à moitié canin de l'autre alpha. Ce dernier tenta de s'extraire de sa poigne mais Frost ressera sa mâchoire, lentement. Ses crocs percèrent petit à petit la peau puis les os. Et puis, le crâne dans sa gueule craqua et le sang gicla contre sa langue.**

 **Frost se recula, abandonnant le corps de son rival. Il se tourna ensuite vers le reste de la meute de ce dernier. Ils avaient osé levé la main sur les siens, sur Bill et sur leur petit. Il souffla. Ce fut le signal que les autres alphas, transformés, attendirent pour attaquer. En à peine quelques secondes, toute une meute fut annihilée. La loi était dure mais c'était la loi.**

 **Bill** **se redressa et observa le grand loup blanc. Frost avait doublé de volume et son pelage avait légèrement changé. L'aîné des Weasley soupira avant de s'avancer lentement vers son compagnon. Le museau de Frost alla directement se placer dans son cou. Contre lui, Bill ne réussit pas à retenir ses larmes. Le loup apprécia ses caresses et ses baisers avant de laisser Drago reprendre le contrôle.**

 **Le jeune homme se retrouva nu dans les bras de son amant. La baguette de sureau se matérialisa dans sa main. Autour d'eux, les autres alpha retrouvèrent peu à peu leurs apparences humaines. Après un moment, Drago et Bill se relevèrent. Leurs regards défilèrent sur les meutes. Tous avaient les yeux baissés.** **Tous reconnaissaient leur alpha.**

 **Une heure passa avant que des sorciers ne transplanent sur la montagne. Drago avait revêtit des vêtements que d'autres lycanthropes lui avaient offert. Il fit signe aux autres de ne pas bouger avant de se saisir de Percy, attaché et ballionné soigneusement. Il le traîna sans ménagement jusqu'aux Aurors, le Ministre et Harry.**

 **« Comme d'habitude, vous arrivez en retard.**

 **-Que sait-il passé ? » demanda le Ministre de la magie.**

 **« Une lutte pour le pouvoir. Le fils de Fenrir Greyback, lycanthrope taré et rejeté, a voulu prendre le dessus sur toutes les meutes. Ce sorcier l'y a aidé, j'espère que vous avez une place pour lui à Azkaban.**

 **-Le loup noir, où est-il ? » questionna Harry.**

 **« Mort, sa meute aussi.**

 **-Parfait, » répondit le Ministre. « Nous allons pouvoir transférer les meutes.**

 **-Vous ne toucherez aucun de ses loups.**

 **-Malefoy, vous n'avez aucune autorité sur mes décisions, » rétorqua le sorcier. Mais Drago sortit la baguette de Sureau et la pointa sur sa gorge.**

 **« Je suis l'alpha de tous les alpha, choisi par la Lune. Je possède la Baguette de Sureau, création de la Mort. Je répète : vous ne toucherez aucun de MES loups. Ils vont tous rentrez chez eux, où ils vivront en paix. Si vous nous attaquez : aucune rue, aucun jardin ne sera à l'abri de nos crocs et de nos griffes.**

 **-Est ce une menace ?**

 **-Non, une réalité, » siffla Drago.**

 **Le Ministre jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry. Le petit brun haussa les épaules en soufflant un « je vous avais prévenu ». Le sorcier soupira avant de faire signe aux Aurors. Tous transplanèrent, laissant les meutes tranquilles. Satisfait, Drago se retourna vers les autres lycanthropes.**

 **«** **Rentrez chez vous. Tout ira bien maintenant. »**

 **Les alpha autour de lui acquiescèrent avant de transplaner avec leur meute. Il ne resta plus que les Weasley mais aussi quelques autres lycanthropes. Drago et Fred les connaissaient, ils étaient autrefois parmi la meute de Greyback. Le blond les observa un moment, gardant le silence, puis il sourit doucement.**

 **« On rentre à la maison. Tous. »**

 ** _*Ici, taré est à comprendre bien entendu dans le sens premier du mot : pas fou mais_** ** _d'une défectuosité physique ou psychique._**


	20. Chapter 20

_Coucou,_

 _(prend sa voix blazée) Comment je suis déçue… mais déçue ! Une review ? Genre deux semaines d'attente et je n'ai qu'une review… Heureusement que Christine est là sinon j'aurais encore plus attendue pour poster la fin de cette fanfiction (nah!)_

 _Donc du coup, là, plus d'excuse : vous pouvez vous lâcher sur les reviews ! (sinon je boude jusqu'à nouvel ordre et je mettrais encore plus de temps à republier!)_

 _ **Christine :**_ _Pour savoir pourquoi Percy a fait ça, il faudra lire l'épilogue qui suit, je l'explique au début ^^ mais oui, il est taré dans son genre !_

 _ **Chapitre 19**_

 **Les jours passèrent au manoir Malefoy. Drago voulait que Bill reste en sécurité et à l'abri. l'autre meute l'avait fortement bousculé et il avait risqué de perdre le bébé. Après enquête, les aurors avaient** **découvert que Percy Weasley avait prit le parti du fils de Greyback dans l'optique d'une promotion mais aussi après le versement d'un très grosse somme d'argent dans son coffre fort. L'appât du gain avait eu raison de lui, Percy avait été rapidement condamné à dix ans de prison à Azkaban.**

 **Les jours se changèrent en semaines. Le ventre de Bill commençait à s'arrondir lorsque** **son divorce avec Fleur fut prononcé. L'avocat de Lucius avait réussi à faire en sorte que la faute soit mise sur le dos de la jeune femme. Elle avait quitté le foyer familial après avoir ouvertement refusé de faire des enfants et dénigré le statut d'un de ses beaux-frères. Bill et Drago emménagèrent** **dans le domaine de York. Le blond acheta de nombreuses maisons dans la ville voisine pour y loger la meute. De quatre, ils étaient passé à quinze loups adultes et trois louveteaux. À la demande de Bill, il choisit la veuve de Greyback pour le seconder en tant que Lupa.**

 **Les semaines devinrent des mois. Le printemps arriva et Bill accoucha à St Mangouste, entouré par les louves de la meute, comme le voulait la tradition. La femelle Oméga présenta alors à Drago deux petits êtres, emmitouflé dans un linge bleu et un linge rose. Une toute petite tête rousse remua dans le linge** **rose** **alors qu'un crâne presque chauve,** **avec quelques mèches blondes, reposait dans le bleu. Scorpius et Victoria Malefoy firent immédiatement la fierté de leurs pères et de leur meute.**

 **Et puis les années passèrent. Grâce à la détermination d'Hermione, les jeunes lycanthropes gagnèrent le droit de suivre leur scolarité à Poudlard. Teddy fut l'un des premiers à faire son entrée comme hybride. Il fut envoyé chez les Gryffondor et l'été suivant, la meute l'aida lors de sa première transformation. Un an plus tard, ce fut au tour des jumeaux Malefoy de se retrouver sur le quai 9 3/4 en direction de Poudlard. Scorpius alla à Serpentard tandis que sa sœur** **rejoignit leur cousin chez les rouges et or.**

 **Un mois après leur onzième anniversaire, eut lieu leur première pleine lune. Toute la meute reçut l'autorisation de se rendre dans la forêt interdite pour leur transformation. Tout comme pour Teddy, la meute suivit la tradition, laissant seuls les louveteaux avec l'oméga. Tous les autres étaient déjà transformés et attendaient silencieusement dans la forêt.**

 **Frost était nerveux. Ses petits allaient enfin faire leur début officiel dans la meute mais aussi dans la vie de toutes les meutes européennes. Ses poils se hérissèrent lorsqu'il entendit les premiers gémissement dû à la transformation. Après de longues minutes, une louve au pelage cuivré entra dans la forêt et trottina maladroitement jusqu'à Red. Le loup de Bill accueilli tendrement leur fille par plusieurs coups de langue sur la truffe. Puis la petite avança jusqu'aux pattes de son alpha. Frost la renifla doucement puis la bouscula lentement pour lui mordiller la nuque. Les autres loups jappèrent alors pour accueillir la louve de Victoria.**

 **Contente, la petite rousse rejoignit ses oncles. Puis ils attendirent à nouveau. Les minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'oméga, au pelage gris, passe la lisière,** **la queue et le museau bas. Frost gronda, quelque chose n'allait pas avec le petit. Il se mit alors à courir hors de la forêt et renifla l'air pour localiser son fils. La piste le mena jusqu'à un rocher. Frost le contourna lentement et s'arrêta brusquement en voyant son louveteau.**

 **Scorpius se tenait là, roulé en boule et tremblant de peur. Frost l'observa avant de s'approcher plus lentement et de frotter son museau contre le doux pelage du petit. Ce dernier releva alors la tête et deux petits rubis fixèrent l'alpha. Le cœur de Frost sembla exploser dans sa poitrine alors que la voix de Drago retentissait dans son esprit.**

 ** _Parfait. Leur petit bout était parfait._**

 **La queue blanche de Frost fouetta joyeusement l'air. Face au bonheur de son père, le petit loup se leva maladroitement. L'alpha l'encouragea à le suivre. Puis quand ses pas furent plus assurés, il entendit son père hurlait à la lune, lançant ainsi la partie de chasse.**

 **Hagrid cueillait des champignons lorsqu'il vit passer non loin de lui, un grand sanglier. L'animal fuyait la meute. Le demi géant grommela avant de se figer lorsque deux loups blancs passèrent devant lui,** **suivit de près par deux roux puis le reste de la meute.**

 **« Et après ça, Minerva se plaint que les élèves sont de plus en plus nombreux à s'aventurer dans la forêt... » souffla le gardien du château avant de retourner vers sa cabane.**

 ** _ **The End**_**


End file.
